SILENT HILL
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un lugar que llama a aquellos con pecados, un lugar que los llevara al infierno o a la redencion, Un lugar llamado Silent Hill. EPILOGO FINAL BUENO
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT HILL**

Prologo:

Han pasado 6 años... 6 años de que Sasuke regresase a Konoha, 6 años de una gran batalla en la que, pese a ser derrotado, Orochimaru volvió a escapar, 6 años que marcaron un cambio en la historia del mundo ninja.

La invención de las armas de fuego a causa del temor que los ciudadanos de las capitales y villas agrícolas a los ninjas renegados, el inicio del fin del sistema feudal, los nuevos inventos que llamaban la atención de todos, trenes, barcos a vapor o carbón, vehículos automotores, nuevos sistemas eléctricos... y los primeros ejércitos formales no compuestos por ninjas.

Las villas ocultas empezaron un periodo de decaída, algunas desaparecieron, otras tuvieron que adaptarse, Konoha por ejemplo, se tuvo que aceptar la incursión de las "deshonrosas" armas de fuego, pese a ello, algunos ninjas y ciudadanos las acogieron de buen grado.

En estos 6 años mucho cambio, después de la muerte de Asuma a manos de Akatsuki, el equipo InoShikaCho se disolvió, Ino comenzó una relación con Sai y a los 6 años de vivir en unión libre tuvieron una pequeña niña, para desgracia de ellos, Sai desapareció en una misión y fue declarado como "desaparecido en acción", causando una tremenda depresión a Ino, lo que provoco que empezara a descuidarse a ella y a su hija, lo que habría afectado a su vida de no ser por el apoyo de Naruto, quien, a petición de Tsunade, se hizo cargo de la hija de Ino y Sai mientras que Ino estaba en terapia, pero, ¿Por qué Naruto? Por que era el único que no había presentado trastornos emocionales en esos años.

Shikamaru mantuvo una relación con Temari, con quien tuvo tres hijos, mas las responsabilidades de ambos en sus villas les impedían darles el cuidado adecuado, por lo que ambos decidieron que apenas terminaran con sus últimas misiones, pedirían su dimisión a sus cargos.

Chouji sufrió el padecimiento de la diabetes a causa de su obesidad, ello influyo mucho en su desempeño, eso se le convirtió en una terrible humillación para el joven, quien al ver muchas de sus habilidades reducidas a una mera imagen de lo que fueron antes, fue el primero en aceptar usar un arma de fuego, un revolver específicamente, para no ser una carga en las misiones, aun así no se salvo de burlas provocadas por algunos ninjas que gustaban de provocarlo.

Hyuga Neji sufrió un cambio drástico, pese a que desde que enfrento a Naruto por primera vez había empezado a disfrutar de la vida, demostró ser alguien sumamente celoso y posesivo, empezó una relación con Tenten, pero pese a que por un tiempo parecía haber funcionado bien, algunos amigos de la pareja no pudieron notar que algo iba mal, Neji era brusco y Tenten empezó a verse francamente demacrada, pese a ello, ambos insistían en que todo iba bien.

Rock Lee fue reconocido en la villa como uno de los mejores ninjas, se ha vuelto un buen amigo y compañero de Naruto, vive disfrutando de la vida y aun busca a una chica para sentirse completo.

Sasuke fue reaceptado en Konoha, y 4 años después acepto empezar una relación con Sakura, pero sus traumas infantiles solo le provocan problemas, Sakura le ha tratado de ayudar en lo que puede, pero para su desgracia, Sasuke es muy difícil de tratar, lo que le ha mermado su salud.

Shino se ha ido alejando de sus compañeros y se ha vuelto una especie de ermitaño dentro de la villa, solo aparece cada vez que hay misión.

Kiba se ha dedicado a ayudar a su familia y por el momento no posee ninguna relación con alguna chica, no desde que Hinata lo rechazo.

Hinata Hyuga por algún motivo se volvió aun mas tímida, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie, no solo eso, sus mas allegados notaron que estaba decaída, rehuía del contacto con las personas y de sus amigos, su palidez se acentúo aun más y presentaba profundas ojeras.

Hanabi Hyuga se volvió una rebelde para su clan, negándose a aceptar las condiciones de su clan, al grado de aceptar con gusto las armas de fuego, las cuales su clan considera deshonrosas para ellos.

Naruto Uzumaki ha crecido y ahora es un serio contendiente al puesto de Hokage, ha aceptado a Jiraiya como si fuera un padre para él, mas desde que este último acepto estar enamorado de Tsunade y ella decidió aceptarlo, por lo que por primera vez, el trió se siente como una verdadera familia, aunque a Tsunade le preocupan los problemas en la villa y entre los ninjas, además de los rumores de un lugar que atrae a la gente con problemas.

El rumor iniciado hacía ya dos años... el rumor de un misterioso pueblo que atrae a aquellos con problemas, un lugar extraño, con un extraño lenguaje y extraña forma, un lugar cubierto en la bruma y en la oscuridad, un lugar cercano al infierno y todo lo que se sabe de él son dos letras... SH.

Fin Prologo.

Sip, algunos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué otro fic? Y bueno, es por que ya va a acabar mi fic de YGO GX por lo que para no perder la costumbre, aquí va uno que lo sustituirá, se preguntaran por que puse a los personajes de Naruto con tantos problemas, y bueno, quienes sepan de Silent Hill, sabrán que aquel lugar atrae a aquellos con graves problemas para enfrentar un castigo una redención, y pues cada uno de ellos entrara allí, aunque como es claro, solo uno tendrá el protagonico, en cuanto pueda subiré el episodio uno.

Suerte.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 1:

El otoño era algo frío, la Hokage, Tsunade, junto con Jiraiya, Naruto y la hija de Ino, Aiko, hicieron un pequeño viaje a un centro turístico en una de las playas mas famosas del país del fuego, por lo que Kurenai Yui había sido dejada a cargo de la villa, sin embargo, durante ese periodo vacacional de esa nueva familia, un suceso puso en jaque a la villa, la desaparición de Hiashi Hyuga en un viaje.

Kurenai designo a los ya jounins, Neji, Tenten y Lee para encontrarle, pero desaparecieron misteriosamente, un par de días después, Hinata se fue de la villa, según Hanabi, Hinata recibió una carta que le provoco un shock, después de eso desapareció de su hogar.

Kiba y Shino partieron en su busca con la única referencia que poseían de a donde habría ido Hinata... la carta mencionaba un pueblo llamado Silent Hill.

Pero eso no fue todo, tras la desaparición del equipo de Neji, Sakura y Sasuke aceptaron la misión de encontrarles... y al igual que ellos desaparecieron.

En un último y desesperado intento, Kurenai, junto con otros Jounins decidieron enviar un mensaje a Tsunade, pero entonces, se supo que Ino recibió una carta en el hospital y se fue sin decir ninguna cosa a parte de un par de nombres... Sai y Silent Hill.

Por ese mismo motivo, Shikamaru decidió ir en su busca junto con Chouji.

Así estaba el asunto hasta hoy.

¡Tsunade sama, ya estamos aquí!- dijo Shizune al ver las puertas de Konoha, Tsunade asintió mientras que analizaba los datos enviados por Kurenai.

¿Qué rayos es lo que habrá pasado?- se preguntó Tsunade mientras que se sujetaba la sien, Jiraiya y Naruto solo se miraron.

Bueno, lastima que se arruinaran nuestras vacaciones, ¿No es así Aiko?- dijo Naruto mientras que le hacía algunos mimos a la pequeña, quien solo reía, Jiraiya se sonrió.

Sabes Naruto, de no ser por que se cuales son tus sentimientos, te diría que te casaras con Ino, si creo que Aiko ya te considera su padre- dijo Jiraiya con un leve sonrisa, Naruto le miro sonrojado, mas se puso serio de pronto.

Aun así estoy preocupado, ¿Qué habrán contenido esas cartas que hicieron que Ino y Hinata chan se fueran?- preguntó Naruto, Jiraiya solo suspiro.

Buena pregunta, además, ¿Qué rayos es eso de Silent Hill?- dijo Jiraiya mientras que entraban a la villa.

Naruto, iré a la oficina a recibir informes, quiero que vayan a la torre en cuanto dejen a Aiko con Anko para que la cuide.

¡All Right Ka-san!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al recordar que había decidido adoptar a Naruto pese a su edad... una idea que le encanto al joven Uzumaki.

Algunas horas mas tardé.

¿Así que eso es todo lo que sabemos?- dijo Tsunade mientras que miraba un papel que sostenía en sus manos, Naruto y Jiraiya solo intercambiaron miradas.

Así es, según el informe, solo una persona ha regresado de aquel lugar, según lo poco que comento es que es un autentico infierno, pero que le ayudo a aceptar sus culpas. También nos proporciono un mapa, pero nos dice que no es recomendable que vaya un grupo grande, es más, de preferencia es mejor que vaya alguien solo... y que esa persona este en paz consigo- dijo Shizune mientras que los demás solo se miraban extrañados.

Bueno, ¿Pues que hacemos? No podemos dejar que varios de nuestros ninjas más prometedores desaparezcan, más con la situación como esta actualmente- dijo Jiraiya con preocupación.

¡Yo creo que la respuesta es obvia! ¡Iré a traerlos de vuelta a todos!- dijo Naruto, Tsunade le miro con fijeza, aunque no le agradase la idea, tal vez Naruto tendría la capacidad de lograrlo.

Será peligroso- dijo Tsunade con seriedad.

Y es probable que no puedas volver si solo la mitad de lo que esta en ese informe es ciertó- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

¡Tranquilos! ¡Recuerden que yo seré el siguiente Hokage! ¡Y como tal no debo de dejar a ningún compañero en problemas!- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Además, aun no sé que es lo que le ha pasado a Hinata y no puedo dejar que Aiko se quede sin una madre, aunque esta sea tan chiflada como Ino.

Si, es cierto- dijo Jiraiya riendo, Tsunade solo suspiro.

Bien, según el testimonió, la mejor manera de llegar a Silent Hill es a través de este camino de la montaña, según él, deberás de viajar en uno de los vehículos automotores nuevos o de lo contrario te tomara mucho llegar, ya que por algún motivo todos parecen debilitarse en el camino, una vez allí, encontraras una ruta de concreto con un enorme letrero que te dará la bienvenida a Silent Hill- dijo Tsunade, Naruto asintió.

Bien, iré por mi equipo entonces- dijo Naruto mientras que salía de la oficina, Tsunade y Jiraiya solo se miraron con preocupación.

¿Crees que este bien?- preguntó Tsunade, Jiraiya le abrazo.

Debe, recuerda que el será el próximo Hokage- dijo Jiraiya mientras que miraba a la puerta.

Mas tarde.

En la salida de Konoha, había un automóvil (para ser más exactos, un tipo Ford 1930), era uno de los autos más modernos que se habían creado, gracias a las influencias de antiguos clientes, Tsunade había conseguido un par para la villa, estos autos eran la sensación ya que ahorraban tiempo y esfuerzo, el problema siempre era el molesto humo negro, pero fuera de ello muchos ansiaban poseerlos. En el auto, Naruto recibía las últimas instrucciones de Tsunade.

Recuerda, procura traerlos a todos, de preferencia vivos- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Nah, no te preocupes kasan, mira que yo rara vez fallo en mis misiones- dijo Naruto, Tsunade solo le miro con una gran gota de pena –Solo cuídate, ¿Quieres?- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa triste.

Ten cuidado Naruto, recuerda que es un lugar peligrosos- dijo Jiraiya –Nos veremos después- dijo mientras que le daba una palmada.

Hasta luego- dijo Naruto.

El automóvil partió de Konoha, Tsunade y Jiraiya solo le miraron junto con otros ninjas, deseándole suerte.

El viaje fue largo, era una suerte que aparte de tener el tanque llenó, hubieran un par de pequeños tambos con gasolina para suplir la que se gastase, Naruto llego a las montañas y entonces vio el camino... y una misteriosa bruma que empezaba a cubrir la zona, de pronto todo empezó a oscurecerse, forzándole a encender los faros, el viaje continuo y entonces Naruto vio un letrero que decía en unas letras muy grandes "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL", Naruto sonrío y aumento la velocidad, en eso alguien paso frente al auto, Naruto se percato y dio un volantazo para esquivarle, lográndolo, más no impidiendo estrellarse a un lado del camino.

Continuara.

Un capitulo uno raro, más es una manera de tratar de llevar un poco rápido la parte no tan importante, espero no les confunda y espero les agrade.

Suerte.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 2:

El día estaba nublado, y algo de ceniza caía del cielo, Naruto abrió los ojos mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza, la cual estaba adolorida por el golpe, salió del auto y suspiro con alivio, el golpe no era grave, revisó el lugar con la mirada y se percato de que el camino por donde había llegado estaba bloqueado por enormes placas metálicas, había una pequeña casa al lado del camino y pudo ver un camino de tierra a través del bosque, la otra parte de la carretera también estaba bloqueada, en eso se percato de que había algo en el auto.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba un mapa... el mapa tenía escrito Silent Hill en la parte de arriba -¿Cómo llegaría esto aquí? Es raro, no recuerdo que me lo hubieran dado.

Naruto guardo el mapa en su chaqueta y fue a la casa, al entrar se percato de que eran unos baños... bastante desordenados y sucios, se acerco a un lavabo y vio una carta tirada en el suelo, al recogerla solo se quedo extrañado.

"Te estamos esperando, tu sabes en donde, el lugar de nuestros recuerdos y alegrías, el lugar de nuestras esperanzas, ven aquí y descubre con nosotros la verdad de todo... te esperamos en el hotel del Lago. ATTE Sai"

Naruto estaba asombrado, parecía que esa carta hubiese sido dejada a propósito para que el la encontrase... pero ¿Estaba dirigida a él?

¿Hu¿Otra carta?- dijo Naruto recogiendo otra carta del piso.

"Sé lo que hiciste pequeña malagradecida, debes venir y recibir tu castigo como una digna miembro del clan al que has deshonrado, te esperare en el hospital General de Silent Hill, allí decidiremos el castigo que te mereces. Hiashi".

Esta última carta le dejo extrañado aun más, Naruto empezó a dar vueltas en el lugar y decidió que lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes, puesto que el camino de concreto estaba bloqueado, reviso el mapa y noto que el camino de tierra en el bosque lo llevaría a las afueras de Silent Hill, Naruto sonrió y salió del lugar-

Hace frío- dijo Naruto mientras que se acercaba al camino, había dejado de caer la ceniza y ahora lloviznaba, Naruto empezó a andar.

El bosque estaba silencioso, a excepción del agua que caía no se escuchaba nada más, debió de haber caminado durante unos 15 o 20 minutos cuando divisó un lago al lado del camino, a lo lejos en el camino se veía una gran verja.

Naruto reviso el mapa, el lago se llamaba Toluca, y la verja daba entrada al cementerio, Naruto se percato de que era obligatorio pasar por allí, por lo que se encamino, Naruto entro al cementerio, entonces se detuvo, se podía distinguir una figura a lo lejos, Naruto se acerco un poco y se quedo anonadado.

¿Sakura chan?- dijo Naruto mientras que la aludida volteaba, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció al verle.

¿Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura, su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía unas terribles ojeras y había ligeras manchas de sangre en la comisura de los labios, además de que mostraba una palidez extraña.

¿Qué, que hago aquí¡Vine en su busca¿Qué es lo que les paso¿Dónde esta ese infeliz de Sasuke?- dijo Naruto exasperado, Sakura solo suspiro mientras que miraba al cielo.

No lo sé, desapareció cuando llegamos aquí, llevo buscándole desde hace días- dijo Sakura con tristeza, Naruto se le acerco.

¿Estas enferma o algo? Te vez mal- dijo Naruto preocupado.

Un poco, algo se me debió de haber pegado cuando entre en las alcantarillas- dijo Sakura con calma, Naruto le miro.

Bien, ahora que estoy aquí, creo que podremos buscar mas fácilmente a Sasuke y a los demás- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sakura sonrío levemente, pero empezó a toser, Naruto se le acerco preocupado, pero Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, aunque se notaba que algo de sangre había salido de su boca.

Mejor adelántate, yo te buscare, por cierto... ten cuidado, hay algo en la ciudad, yo me quedare aquí para descansar o de lo contrarió te detendría en el camino- dijo Sakura mientras que apoyaba su mano en una tumba.

¿Segura?- dijo Naruto, Sakura sonrío levemente, Naruto asintió entonces –Bien, descansa y trataremos de encontrarnos en el pueblo- dijo Sacando el mapa -¿Por qué no nos vemos en el bar de Jack?- dijo Naruto.

Bien, te buscare allí- dijo Sakura mientras que volvía a mirar al cielo, Naruto frunció el ceño levemente, algo estaba mal, pero si se quedaba no resolvería nada, y era prioridad que encontrara a Ino y a Hinata, por lo que dio la vuelta y salió por el otro lado del cementerio, una revisión rápida del mapa le indico que iba por buen camino.

Camino por algunos minutos más hasta que el camino de tierra desapareció, dejando en su lugar uno de concreto, Naruto pudo ver el lago Toluca y vislumbro una luz a los lejos, siguió caminando hasta que paso por una especie de caseta, pudo ver los primeros edificios, no eran muy grandes, aunque su forma cuadrada le extraño, Naruto se asombro al ver los autos aparcados al lado de las banquetas, no se parecían mucho a los que el había visto, eran mas cuadrados, además de que por la capa de polvo, no parecían haberse usado en mucho, mucho tiempo, en eso vio algo moverse a lo lejos.

¿Uh¿Y eso?- dijo Naruto mientras que corría detrás de la figura.

La figura paso a gran velocidad por un callejón, Naruto fue tras ella y por un momento la figura se le hizo familiar.

¿Hinata?- dijo Naruto mientras que corría, escucho el sonido de una reja y vio la reja al lado de una especie de bodega.

¿Hola?- dijo Naruto mientras que entraba, era otro callejón, aunque no había caminado ni dos metros cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido de una sirena, se empezó a oscurecer de pronto, Naruto se acerco a la puerta tirando de ella, pero se percato de que estaba cerrada -¿Qué rayos?

Naruto tiro de la puerta pero decidió que era mejor seguir adelante, puesto que la oscuridad era muy alta, saco un encendedor de sus bolsillos mientras que miraba al fondo, continuo avanzando por el callejón mientras que empezaba a extrañarse, había una silla de ruedas tirada en el piso, sus ruedas aun giraban. Avanzo un poco más mientras que miraba algo parecido a una camilla con un cuerpo bajo una manta.

Naruto se acerco y levanto la manta con curiosidad, pero se percato de que la camilla estaba vacía, solo había una mancha de sangre, camino por otra parte del callejón y entonces vio un cuerpo crucificado en una reja, Naruto se acerco rápidamente, parecía ser un hombre que hubiese sido torturado antes de morir, Naruto sintió arcadas al ver el cuerpo... entonces vio una oración escrita en sangre en su pecho.

"Que abandone toda esperanza aquel que pase esta puerta"

Naruto estaba extrañado, pero el sonido de pasos lo alerto, volteó la cara lentamente... y casi sufre una apoplejía masiva. Enfrente de él se veían una especie de niños con cuchillos, todos tan desfigurados que no parecían tener cara, solo una enorme rajadura parecida a una boca, con forma de una sonrisa horrenda y morbosa.

¡Rayos!- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba un kunai y lo lanzaba contra la más cercana, la criatura trastabilló... y de pronto todas empezaron a lanzar un chillido agudo, similar al llanto de un bebe histérico.

¡Arghh¡Dedo largarme!- gritó Naruto mientras que sacaba sus kunais y trataba de abrirse paso entre las gimientes criaturas, pero entonces se encontró con una reja, una reja que no estaba allí antes, Naruto sudo frío mientras que notaba que las criaturas se le acercaban, una se le pesco al pie.

¡Aléjense¡Largo!- gritó mientras que las atacaba con sus kunais, puñetazos y patadas, trato de hacer algún sello pero cada vez que lo intentaba, alguna se le colgaba del cuerpo, Naruto estaba horrorizado.

¡Largo!- grito y entonces cayó al suelo, las criaturas se le fueron encima mientras que su aullido agónico se convertía en una especie de risa maligna, Naruto pego un ultimo grito, antes de que la sirena sonara de nuevo, las criaturas se detuvieron con un gemido de decepción y la luz empezó a iluminar el lugar.

Continuara.

Bueno, espero que este les haya gustado, mezcle un poco de SH 1 y 2 en su manera de entrar al pueblo, ya encontró a Sakura, pero ella algo oculta¿Qué le habrá pasado a Naruto de todos modos? Pues esperen y verán.

Eh, una pequeña contestación a los que leyeron, espero que los de la pagina no se enfaden por esto.

Kanna Uchiha: Je, que bueno que te agradece el prologo, pues ya apareció Sakura, Sasuke si aparecerá por allí, pero tardara.

AnOnImO: Pues se tratara de hacer el intento, espero que te agrade como va quedando.

Hyuuga-Claudia: Pues aquí va otra continuación, espero te agrade.

Nyu: Si, la verdad es que Eddie si me recordó a Chouji, pero espera y veras, y si me puedes dar consejos con gusto los acepto.

_Rin Tsuki: Gracias por el review_

Hibari chan: Gracias por el rev, y pues ya veras como avanza todo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 3:

La luz era poca, difuminada por la niebla, Naruto estaba echado sobre un sillón pequeño, de pronto se despertó sobresaltado, miro a los lados con una expresión asustada y entonces lo vio.

Rock Lee se acerco sonriéndole con rapidez mientras que Naruto le miraba.

¡Naruto! ¡Que bueno que estés bien! ¡Cuándo te encontré tirado en la calle pense lo peor!- dijo Lee mientras que Naruto solo se miraba las manos.

"¿Qué paso? Pensé que estaba acabado, incluso sentía sus cuchillos perforando mi piel"- pensó Naruto extrañado.

¿Naruto?- dijo Lee preocupado.

¿Eh? ¡Ah disculpa! ¡Lee! ¿Dónde están Neji y Tenten?- preguntó Naruto, Lee solo negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé, abordamos un bote en el lago Toluca, pero por algún motivo se soltó un extraño temporal y nos arrojo al lago, cuando desperté ninguno de los dos estaba conmigo y los eh estado buscando desde entonces- dijo Lee preocupado.

¿Y no te has encontrado con algo raro?- preguntó Naruto interesado.

¿Algo raro? Pues exceptuando la neblina constante... no, no he encontrado nada raro, es más, si no fuera por que no hay nadie en este pueblo, podría ser muy agradable vivir aquí- dijo Lee con calma, Naruto le miro con algo de confusión mientras que se rascaba el mentón, en eso vio que Lee le ponía una pistola en las manos.

¿Y esto?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

La encontré en una casa, puesto que no llevas ninguna arma contigo tal vez la necesites, ya que note que nadie puede hacer jutsus en este lugar- dijo Lee, Naruto le miro con sorpresa, se levanto y después de muchos fallidos intentos de hacer el Kagebunshin o el Rasengan, se percato de que lo que le dijo Lee era cierto, miro el arma y aunque no se sentía muy a gusto con ellas, decidió que era mejor que nada.

Gracias... Bueno, creo que debemos de ir a buscar a los demás- dijo Naruto, Lee le sonrío.

Así es, por cierto, creo que cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos, de todos modos, no hay nadie en este pueblo- dijo Lee –Usemos este sitio como punto de reunión.

Bien, eh, descansare un poco y nos veremos aquí en 3 horas- dijo Naruto, Lee asintió y salió del lugar.

Naruto se sentó nuevamente y solo entonces vio en donde estaba, era una especie de cafetería, en la barra había una pequeña radio roja y una lampara, además de una caja roja, Naruto se acerco a la barra y al revisar la caja vio que contenía balas para la pistola, tomo la lampara y reviso la radio, pero como noto que no encendía, supuso que estaba roto, aun así lo guardo, por algún motivo pensó que le serviría.

Salió de la cafetería y vio la calle, había una mancha roja en el piso, Naruto se acerco a ella y vio un papel, en grandes letras estaba garabateado _"Calle Bacham"_, Naruto reviso el mapa y vio que no estaba muy lejos, reviso el arma y decidió que debía ser ahorrativo, ya que solo poseía 13 balas la pistola y 26 mas en la caja, por lo que solo tenía tres rondas, y si volvía a encontrarse en una situación como la de antes, debía de aprovecharlas al máximo.

Empezó a andar a Bacham, de pronto vio una silueta, parecía una mujer que se tambaleaba, Naruto decidió seguirla, llego a la calle Vachz después de un leve trote y se encamino por ella a un camino de tierra, pudo ver una especie de puente y una cueva abajo, había algunos tubos y botes en el lugar, se acerco a la cueva, en ese momento la radio empezó a sonar con fuerza, Naruto la miro extrañado, pero siguió con su camino.

¿Hola?- preguntó entrando en la cueva, de pronto vio a la mujer... o algo parecido, ya que no tenía brazos y solo una enorme boca se mostraba en su cuerpo, Naruto retrocedió asustado, iba a tomar la pistola, pero entonces prefirió toma un tubo -¡Toma!- dijo mientras que le asestaba un fuerte golpe a la criatura.

El sonido de huesos al romperse le hizo calmarse, la criatura cayo al piso mientras que Naruto le miraba.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de matar? ¿Qué rayos pasa en este pueblo?- dijo para sí mientras que salía de la cueva, reviso el mapa y se puso en camino a Bacham.

Sin embargo, al llegar a Lindsey pudo notar que la radio empezaba a emitir ruidos, de pronto, escucho un aleteo y al voltear su vista al cielo casi se cae de la impresión al ver a una enorme ave... o algo similar, acercándose a él, Naruto saco la pistola y disparo, la ave emitió un chillido y se elevo, por lo que Naruto aprovecho para empezar a correr.

Paso cerca de la calle Katz, pero al fin llego a Bacham, en el lugar solo había una buena cantidad de casas, Naruto camino recto y vio como un enorme barranco se abría en medio del camino, al acercarse pudo notar un tronco colocado a manera de puente y conectaba a la entrada de una casa, paso por encima y trato de abrir infructuosamente la puerta, enfadado pensaba irse, pero vio que algo tintineaba en el piso.

¿Hum? ¿Una llave? ¿Apartamentos Woodside?- dijo extrañado, saco el mapa y al revisarlo vio que los apartamentos se encontraban al oeste de la calle Katz.

Naruto deshizo su camino, mas, el llegar a Woodside no se veía fácil, la radio sonaba con fuerza y se percato de que había una especie de perros despellejados mas adelante, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, tomo la pistola y paso corriendo, los animales trataron de pescarle a la carrera, pero parecieron perder el interés en él al fallar, algo que lo alegro, puesto que tenía una cantidad limitada de munición.

Naruto corrió como poseso, esquivando a las extrañas criaturas que de momento aparecían en las desoladas calles, de pronto un enorme muro se interpuso en su camino, Naruto miro el mapa y se percato de que había pasado de largo los apartamentos, regreso con rapidez y entonces noto a una de las criaturas parecidas a mujeres frente a él, Naruto apenas alcanzo a esquivar un chorro de una sustancia extraña que la criatura le lanzó encima, entonces vio una reja y un letrero

"Apartamentos Woodside"

Naruto uso la llave en la reja y entro, vio el edificio de tres plantas y se acerco a la puerta principal, notando que estaba abierta.

¿Hola?- dijo al entrar al oscuro lobby, encendió la lampara mientras que miraba el lugar, vio un plano al lado de la puerta, lo tomo y vio que era el mapa del lugar, se acerco a las escaleras, ya que la puerta del fondo, según el mapa, comunicaba con el jardín, subió a la segunda planta mientras que revisaba las paredes.

Entro a esta y vio que había tres caminos, penso en adentrarse, pero el sonido de la radió le hizo cambiar de opinión, regreso a las escaleras y fue a la tercera planta, apenas entrar vio una reja y una llave tirada al fondo, trato de alcanzarla pero noto que estaba demasiado lejos, fue por el otro camino y vio que la habitación 302 estaba cerrada, camino a la 301 y entro en ella, en el interior había un carrito de supermercado, una caja con balas dentro y un par de papeles con algo escrito.

Naruto tomo los papeles y se asombro al ver lo que había escrito.

"Te esperare en Rosewater... Naruto". 

Decir que estaba extrañado era poco, reviso el otro papel y se volvió a sorprender.

"_Ten cuidado con la pirámide, él castigara tus pecados, tu ira se volverá en tu contra y tú sed de venganza te consumirá como a la bestia que es, ve y busca la redención, olvida tu ira y salva tu alma, encuentra el camino a Blue Creek y busca una respuesta, te espero Sasuke"_

Otra carta rara, ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- dijo Naruto mientras que revisaba el mapa, y vio con sorpresa que para llegar a Blue Creek podía pasar a través de la escalera de incendios, en eso recordó la llave que estaba al otro lado de la reja, tal vez podría servirle de algo, pero para ello debía de hallar el modo de llegar al otro lado, reviso el mapa y vio que si cruzaba el patio podría acceder a la otra parte del edificio.

Bien, ¡Vamos allá!- dijo mientras que salía.

Bajo por las escaleras y llego a la puerta que conectaba con el jardín, pero noto que estaba cerrada, decepcionado camino a la escalera, en eso vio que en la pared estaba escrito _"En 208 esta el paso del tiempo"_, Naruto se extraño, por lo que fue a la segunda planta.

Empezó a correr, puesto que escucho como la radió empezaba a sonar, paso al lado de una cosa... no sabía como describirla, era como un enano con garras, el enano trato de pescarlo, pero el de un brinco lo esquivo, al llegar al cruce de caminos, un grito de horror lo dejo paralizado, sin embargo decidió seguir, al llegar al fondo, noto una reja... y detrás de ella había una figura viéndole, Naruto retrocedió asustado, era un hombre transparente. Le miraba con tristeza y por un momento a Naruto se le hizo conocido.

Naruto se acerco a la habitación 208 y entro en ella, el sonido de estática le hizo ponerse en guardia, hasta que noto que la radio estaba silenciosa, Naruto se acerco a donde estaba el sonido y vio un televisor encendido, solo había estática, vio una videocasetera y pulsó el botón de encendido.

"¡No... por favor... Ne... no... detente... no... auxilio, ya detente... no por favor!"- decía una voz, pero no se veía la imagen, Naruto penso que la voz se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de quien.

¿Y ahora que?- dijo Naruto mientras que revisaba el cuarto, vio un par de balas para pistola en la mesa, sonrío mientras que las tomaba, al menos no estaba tan mal, solo había disparado un par de veces y ya tenía munición de sobra.

Entro a una de las habitaciones y vio un reloj en la pared, se acerco y vio que había algo detrás, trato de mover el enorme reloj pero este no se movió. Naruto se giro enfadado, pero en eso noto una llave en la mesa, tenia escrito 202.

Naruto salió del cuarto y se dirigió allí, el ruido de la radio era leve, por lo que la criatura debía de estar en el otro pasillo, llego a 202 y la abrió con la llave, vio algunas mariposas en el lugar y un boquete en la pared, algo tintineo, se acerco y saco una llave pequeña, extrañado, noto que parecía servir para el reloj.

Bueno, al menos encontré algo útil- dijo mientras que salía del lugar, en el pasillo sonó la radio y Naruto se estremeció, a menos de un metro de él se encontraba uno de esos niños demoniacos que lo habían atacado antes, penso huir pero vio a un segundo en el otro pasillo.

¡Rayos!- dijo mientras que usaba la pistola y le metía una bala en la cabeza al más cercano.

Este se tambaleo, pero no cayó, por lo que Naruto disparo dos veces más, la criatura cayo al piso y Naruto le dio un fuerte pisotón, el sonido de los huesos al quebrarse le hizo sonreír... hasta que el otro se le pesco de la pierna.

¡Rayos! –Dijo exaltado mientras que de un culatazo se lo quitaba de encima, la criatura cayo con fuerza y Naruto empezó a pisotearlo con fuerza, la criatura aun así se trataba de levantar, por lo que levanto el arma y disparo repetidas veces a quemarropa, la criatura emitió un leve quejido y dejo de moverse, la radio quedo en silencio entonces, el único sonido en el oscuro pasillo eran las exhalaciones cansadas de Naruto.

Debo... de largarme- dijo Naruto con enfado, corrió a la habitación 208 y entro rápidamente, allí uso la llave en la puerta del reloj y vio un numero 9:10, Naruto coloco las manecillas en ese orden y escucho un clik, entonces se percato de que podía mover el reloj, vio un agujero, entro por él llego a un segundo cuarto, habían un par de papeles en el piso y una caja de balas en la mesa, Naruto se acerco a los papeles, uno tenía el dibujo de un edificio y el otro solo decía "A la escuela".

Naruto avanzo a la puerta después de tomar las balas, que resultaron ser cartuchos para la escopeta y al salir vio que estaba del lado de la reja donde había estado la aparición, sé estremecido al ver que ya no había nada, por lo que siguió avanzando, paso por una puerta y llego a las escaleras, paso por ellas y llego al tercer piso, un pasillo igual de oscuro y solitario que el anterior, la radio estaba silenciosa, lo que le hizo sonreír, no había nada a la vista.

Avanzo a paso rápido por le lugar y llego a donde estaba la llave, la tomo y vio que era la llave de la puerta de incendios, avanzo un poco y escucho un sonido, se acerco a la habitación 307 y pego la oreja en la puerta, se escucho algo como un gemido, entro con cuidado al cuarto y allí vio a un par de criaturas de apariencia femenina destrozadas en el piso, se acerco con cautela pero la radio permaneció silenciosa, puesto que las criaturas estaban muertas reviso el destrozado cuarto. Encontró la llave del jardín en el ropero y un par de cajas con balas en la cama.

¿Qué acaso esta gente se preparaba para una guerra?- se dijo a sí mismo mientras que revisaba el lugar y salía al no ver nada interesante.

Bien, ¿Por qué no revisamos el jardín?- dijo mientras que se dirigía al jardín.

Continuara.

Si, sé que va lento, pero preferí poner a un Naruto más cauteloso ya que no posee ni sus técnicas ni su chakra, por lo que la historia ira algo lenta. Algo mas, he pensado por ahí poner en apariciones especiales a uno que otro personaje de Silent Hill 1 y 2.

AnOnImO: Gracias por el review, espero te guste este.

Hibari-chan: Pues lo intentare, en realidad me estoy basándome en los tres, Silent Hill 1,2 y la película, espero no te decepcione mi estilo lento.

Nicky-hitomi: Gracias por el review.

DragFire: Espero te agrade como va quedando.

Nyu: Lo sé, soy poco descriptivo, es solo que eso me causa líos al momento de pensar en las zonas, si, me imagine a Sakura exactamente como a Angela, pero esta claro que sus problemas son distintos, tratare de meter a algunos personajes de las 2 sagas de SH como apariciones especiales, pero serán muy leves, algunas ni dialogo tendrán, espero no te decepcione.

Anyeli Cetra: Tratare de describir mejor los lugares, espero que no te decepcione.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 4:

Después de un rápido avance por las escaleras, Naruto llego a la puerta que conectaba con el jardín, uso la llave y paso a través de ella, el jardín estaba silencioso, la bruma lo cubría al igual que al pueblo, Naruto camino por el camino de concreto y se percato de que la radio empezó a sonar, vio una reja y paso por ella, en una alberca vacía vio a dos criaturas con apariencia de mujer y a uno de los enanos con garras. También había un carrito de supermercado en el centro.

¿Hum? Parece que hay algo allí- dijo mientras que analizaba el lugar, había unas escalerillas en el fondo y las criaturas no parecían tomarle en cuenta, así que si corría con rapidez tal vez las pudiera pasar sin que le pescaran.

¡Allá voy!- dijo mientras que se lanzaba a la piscina, corrió a buena velocidad esquivando al enano, en el carro había una caja de balas y un cuchillo de cocina, bastante filoso por lo que notó, tomo ambos objetos y corrió al fondo de la alberca, subió las escaleras y salió por la reja ante el gemido frustrado de las criaturas.

Naruto se alejo y vio otra puerta, paso por allí y vio otro pasillo, camino un poco, pero escucho un sonido provenir de la habitación 101, por lo que se acerco y entro para verificar... un gemido, algo así como si alguien estuviese sufriendo algún dolor.

¿Hola?- dijo Naruto con cautela.

¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo una voz, Naruto esbozo una leve sonrisa al reconocer la voz.

¡Chouji!- dijo Naruto alegre mientras que se acercaba al baño, Chouji le miro con calma, estaba sentado encima del escusado. Parecía estar algo pálido, Naruto noto una jeringa en su mano.

Es insulina- dijo Chouji antes de que Naruto preguntara.

Que bueno que te encuentro viejo, ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto mientras que miraba el resto de la habitación.

No tengo ni la menor idea, al llegar a este condenado pueblo le perdí de vista cuando oscureció, sabes, este lugar esta lleno de locos, las pocas personas que me he encontrado solo parecen ser felices burlándose de mi, todos excepto el- dijo Chouji mientras que miraba al techo de manera perdida.

¿Shikamaru?- dijo Naruto, pero Chouji negó con la cabeza.

No, un chico que dice llamarse Eddie, al parecer sufre lo mismo que yo, me invito a ir con él, pero decidí quedarme a descansar, me comento que hay por allí un tipo llamado James que anda recorriendo el pueblo, pero no sabe mucho de él, excepto que parece un buen tipo- dijo Chouji, Naruto le miro.

¿Has sabido algo de Ino o los demás?- preguntó Naruto.

No, y ya empiezo a perder la esperanza- dijo Chouji, Naruto le miro mientras que sopesaba las posibilidades.

¿Estas en condiciones de caminar?- dijo Naruto al verle tan cansado.

En un rato más, la insulina tardara en hacer efecto- dijo Chouji con calma.

Bien, hay un lugar al sur, el Bar de Katty, quede de encontrarme con Lee allí en tres horas, ¿Por qué no vas y me esperas allí?- dijo Naruto.

Lo intentare- dijo Chouji con calma.

Solo ten cuidado, hay una especie de monstruos rondando las calles- dijo Naruto preocupado.

¿Monstruos? Je, la verdad es que le temo más a las personas- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Naruto le miro extrañado.

Solo ten cuidado, ¿Quieres?- dijo Naruto, Chouji asintió mientras que se recargaba en la taza y suspiraba, Naruto salió de la habitación y se dirigió de regreso al jardín, paso por él y entro a los apartamentos.

Después de un leve rodeó llego a la escalera de emergencia, uso la llave y vio como la puerta le conectaba con una ventana abierta en el otro edificio, paso de un pequeño salto y entro a un cuarto algo sucio.

Hug, se ve que la gente de aquí no cuidaba para nada su casa- dijo mientras que revisaba el sucio cuarto.

Naruto miro el baño y con algo de asco miro sangre seca y algunos coágulos pegados en las paredes y el piso, letras y números escritos sin ton y son en las paredes.

Salió del baño y entro a otro cuarto, había una caja fuerte abierta y vacía del otro lado, en la cocina y vio un par de pilas, las tomo y salió del cuarto.

El pasillo estaba húmedo y frío, Naruto noto que no se le debía de haber dado mantenimiento en años, camino un poco y vio una puerta blanca, paso por ella y vio las escaleras, al lado de ellas, había un mapa de la zona, lo tomo y se dirigió al primer piso.

En el se encontró con algunas criaturas, pero pudo despacharlas con facilidad, no eran mas que dos de los misteriosos niños y un par de tiros los abatieron, entro a la habitación 109 y vio un par de cajas con balas en un televisor, vio una puerta blanca y entro por ella.

¿Hum? ¿Quién esta allí?- dijo una voz cansada en el interior, Naruto levanto el arma, pero la bajo inmediatamente mientras que sonreía aliviado.

¡Hey Shikamaru! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que entraba al cuarto.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

Pues vine para llevarlos de vuelta amigo, ¿Qué más?- dijo Naruto mientras que se le acercaba -¿Por cierto me encontré con Chouji hace un rato, ya debe de ir en camino al bar de Katty donde quede de encontrarme con Lee en 3 horas.

Shikamaru le miro con aburrimiento, Naruto notó entonces que Shikamaru se sujetaba el costado.

Hey, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo preocupado.

No es nada, algún imbécil me disparo nada mas al llegar aquí, me separe de Chouji apenas entramos al pueblo y en ese momento alguien empezó a dispararme, por casualidad solo me pego esta bala, aunque al menos este lugar me ha permitido descansar un poco- dijo mientras que se levantaba.

Si quieres puedo llevarte al bar, hay muchas criaturas raras rondando por allí- dijo Naruto, Shikamaru le miro incrédulo.

¿De que hablas? Yo no me he encontrado con ninguna cosa, bueno, solo con un hombre que decía estar buscando a su hija perdida y al loco que lleva disparándome desde que llegamos aquí... bah, mira, iré a ese bar por mi cuenta y los esperare allí bien- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Naruto solo le miro sorprendido, pero Shikamaru salió dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Y ahora? ¿A este que mosca le pico?- dijo Naruto extrañado, en eso vio un papel en el piso, al recogerlo vio con sorpresa que era una nota de Temari.

"Shikamaru, esta será nuestra última oportunidad para que esta relación funcione, me mudare a Konoha para estar contigo, no deseo que nuestros hijos crezcan sin un padre... pero debes de prometer que tu también deberás de renunciar a ser un ninja, ya son demasiados los problemas como para aumentarlos permaneciendo en constante peligro de morir asesinados algún día, solo espero que todo resulte bien. Te quiere Temari"

Vaya, por lo que veo el también tiene una vida dura- dijo mientras que salía del cuarto.

Al llegar al pasillo, vio al lado de las escaleras una figura conocida, Naruto se asusto levemente.

Sasuke Uchiha le miraba desde la puerta, pero su expresión no era de lo más sana, su pálida piel estaba manchada con sangre, sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, pero eso no era lo que más le asustaba, Sasuke sonreía como un psicópata, eso, aunado a la mirada perdida de su rostro y al cuchillo que llevaba en las manos, aun con sangre escurriéndole, casi provocan que le de un ataque.

¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto, pero el solo sonrió aun más y echo a correr por las escaleras, Naruto saco la pistola y corrió tras él.

Al llegar al segundo piso, escucho el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, entro al pasillo y corrió hasta una puerta azul al fondo, pero noto que la había cerrado con llave, al revisar el mapa, vio que esa puerta conectaba con otras escaleras, frustrado, pateo con fuerza la puerta y camino por el pasillo, decidió probar con las demás puertas, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas excepto la de la habitación 209, esta solo tenía una cama y un buró sin nada interesante en ellas, aunque vio un balcón, salió por él y al cruzarlo, vio que le conectaba con la habitación 210.

En ella encontró una caja de balas para pistola y una pequeña bolsa para colgarse en la cintura, sonrió ante el hallazgo, ya que podría llevar mas cosas, al revisar la bolsa vio una llave y con sorpresa noto que era la llave de las escaleras.

Sonriendo salió de la habitación y corrió las escaleras, uso la llave en la puerta y entro... quedándose paralizado en el acto.

Un enorme hombre con una especie de casco piramidal estaba destazando a una de las criaturas con apariencia de enano, su enorme espada arrancaba grandes trozos de carne a la criatura, en el suelo había una criatura con apariencia de mujer tirada en el piso, esta estaba desgarrada en su parte inferior entre sus piernas, Naruto retrocedió a la puerta y trato de abrirla sin éxito, entonces vio como el ser se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacía él.

¡O por dios!- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba el arma y empezaba a disparar.

Las balas rebotaban en el casco piramidal del hombre, este levanto la espada y lazó un golpe, Naruto apenas y logro esquivarlo rodando a su lado, se levanto con rapidez y corrió al otro extremo, recargo como pudo el arma y disparo a la altura del pecho del hombre, quien lentamente se daba la vuelta.

Dos, tres, seis agujeros aparecieron en su cuerpo, pero el cabeza piramidal no parecía sentirlos, Naruto se desespero, vio un boquete con un pasamanos de escalera, pensó bajar, pero vio que estaba completamente lleno de agua.

Cabeza piramidal se le acerco blandiendo su enorme espada, Naruto siguió disparando con frenesí, de pronto, así como comenzó su ataque, Cabeza piramidal se dio la vuelta y bajo por el boquete, Naruto solo le miro con temor mientras que se hundía en el agua, después todo quedo en calma.

¿Qué era eso? ¡Sasuke! ¡Que habrá pasado con él!- dijo mientras que se acercaba al boquete, en eso, notó como el agua empezaba a descender, unas escaleras aparecieron. Naruto espero a que el agua bajara por completo y dándose cuenta que no tenía otra opción, bajo por la escalera, vio una puerta al fondo y paso por ella encontrándose afuera de los edificios.

Miro el mapa y vio que la calle donde estaba le permitiría llegar al parque Rosewater y recordó el papel que había encontrado en los apartamentos Woodside.

Bien, veamos quien me espera allá- dijo mientras que se encaminaba bastante preocupado.

Continuara.

Je, ahora que lo pienso, me he basado mas en Silent Hill 2 para este fic, como verán, he puesto en mención que Chouji a conocido a Eddie y Shikamaru tuvo un encuentro con un hombre que busca a su hija, je, me imagino que sabrán quien es. Eh pensado poner que Naruto interactue de vez en cuando con James Sutterland, Harry Mason, Cybil Bennet o con Laura, pero aun no sé con quien deberia de participar más.

En fin, a este fic aun le falta y aunque Ino y Hinata aun no aparecen, ambas serán muy importantes para el fic, puesto que son las dos principales razones de Naruto para estar en Silent Hill.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review.

DREIGNUS: Ya extrañaba tus reviews, je, me dan mucha inspiración para seguir adelante, como veras, todos padecen por algo, excepto Lee, que anda de lo más tranquilo, en fin, espero te agrade como va todo.

AnOnImO: Gracias pro el review.

Nyu: Pues si, al final me decante más por hacer que Naruto siga los pasos de James, aunque de vez en cuando visitara algunos lugares que visito Harry en Silent Hill 1.

Nicky-Hitomi: Gracias por el review.

Tenshi of Light: Gracias por el review, pero, discúlpame, para poder hacer este fic rápido, solo usare a los personajes de Naruto y a los de los Silent Hill originales, no es por ser mala onda, es solo que me podría confundir al manejar a un personaje totalmente nuevo para mí, aun así, espero te guste el fic y como va quedando.

Hibari-chan: Pues la película de Silent Hill mezclo un poco de Silent Hill 1 y 2, claro, cambiando a Harry Mason por Rose, aunque mantuvo el efecto de SH 2 de que Silent Hill atraé a las personas con problemas.

Suerte.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 5:

El callejón estaba brumoso, Naruto reviso cada esquina, pero no encontró nada, por un momento le pareció escuchar el canto alegre de una niña... y también le pareció ver la silueta sobre una barda, pero al correr a ella, ya no estaba, confundido, siguió avanzando por el callejón.

La entrada del parque Rosewater se mostraba frente a él, sonrío mientras que entraba al brumoso lugar, Naruto entonces se percato que quitándole la niebla y poniéndole algo de sol, el parque era un lugar muy hermoso.

Hum, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Naruto mientras que al llegar a un muelle vio una silueta a lo lejos, sacó la pistola y empezó a avanzar, pero él silenció de la radio lo tenía algo tenso.

Camino hasta la silueta, y de pronto se detuvo, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Hinata Hyuga viendo el lago, Naruto por un momento pensó que era una visión, Hinata se veía cansada, pero aun así, su expresión mostraba una belleza triste, como si algo la atormentara.

¿Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto acercándose, Hinata se volvió de manera repentina mientras que dejaba caer algo de sus manos, Naruto noto que la expresión de su rostro indicaba miedo, un miedo extraño.

Na... Naruto kun, ¿Qué haces... aquí?- dijo Hinata con timidez mientras que bajaba levemente la vista.

Bueno, he venido a buscarte a ti y a Ino, he estado muy preocupado por ustedes- dijo Naruto mientras que se le acercaba, Hinata se alejo levemente y Naruto se detuvo -¿Qué pasa? Anda, ya sabes que no muerdo- dijo sonriendo.

No... no es eso... es solo... yo... yo debo buscar a mi padre- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

Ya veo, bueno, si en esas vamos, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos un rato, chance y es más fácil que lo encontremos?- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata le miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Eso, sería bueno... pero no puedo, lo siento- dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado.

Hay algo que debo hacer aquí, he hecho algo terrible y debo encontrar la manera de solucionarlo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

¿Algo terrible? ¿De que hablas?- preguntó con extrañeza.

No... no puedo decirlo, lo siento- dijo Hinata mientras que empezaba a irse, Naruto rápidamente le sujeto la mano.

Hinata, no te entiendo, no sé que habrá pasado, pero no creo que tu tengas alguna culpa, te conozco, eres una persona muy importante para mí, así que será mejor que me digas que pasa o de lo contrarió no podré ayudarte- dijo molesto. Hinata solo lloro levemente.

Naruto kun... gracias... pero yo... yo no merezco tu cariño, estoy sucia e impura ahora... perdóname- dijo Hinata soltándose, Naruto le miro con extrañeza.

¡De que rayos hablas Hinata! ¡Por favor! ¡Explícame que es lo que pasa!- dijo Naruto molesto mientras que se le acercaba y la sujetaba de los hombros, Hinata entonces miro hacía otro lado, por lo que Naruto se enfado –Hinata, mírame, mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que ha pasado- dijo Naruto con decisión.

Yo... yo... ¡No puedo!- dijo Hinata soltándose con fuerza del agarre, Naruto cayo de espaldas por la sorpresa, Hinata solo se cubrió la cara con sus manos mientras que retrocedía –Lo... lo siento, yo, ¡No puedo!- gritó antes de echarse a correr.

¡Espera Hinata!- dijo Naruto levantándose y saliendo tras ella.

Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese momento la radio empezó a sonar, a causa de la exaltación, Naruto no escucho a tiempo al perro que se le fue encima derribándole.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo mientras que trataba de quitarse al perro de encima. El descarnado animal trataba de encajar sus dientes en Naruto, quien solo sintió arcadas al rozar la fría y húmeda piel del perro, el cual parecía haber sido despellejado y luego bañado en un lago de mocos, por lo que Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar y alcanzar el arma.

¡Muérete!- dijo mientras que tomaba la pistola y poniéndola debajo del hocico del animal, disparo repetidas veces hasta que el perro dejo de moverse, Naruto se seco el sudor y rápidamente empezó a limpiarse la suciedad que el perro había dejado sobre de él.

¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a Hinata?- dijo para sí mientras que miraba la zona –Bueno, no creo encontrarla ahora, creo que lo mejor será... ¡Un momento! ¡Ella dejo caer algo, quizás halla alguna pista de adonde fue!- dijo Naruto emocionado mientras que volvía al muelle.

El recorrido fue corto y Naruto encontró una pequeña bolsa en el piso, al abrirla vio que habían dos cartas y una flor, Naruto tomo la primera carta y se quedo extrañado.

"_Los pecados mas grandes que nunca debe de cometer una Hyuga:_

_Jamás debe de emborracharse._

_Debe permanecer casta hasta el día de su matrimonio._

_Obedecer al líder del clan de manera indiscutible._

_Nunca deberá de abortar._

_No..._

El resto de la nota estaba quemado eh ilegible, aunque eso extraño a Naruto, reviso la segunda hoja y casi pierde el aliento.

"_Sé lo que hiciste pequeña malagradecida, debes venir y recibir tu castigo como una digna miembro del clan al que has deshonrado, te esperare en el hospital General de Silent Hill, allí decidiremos el castigo que te mereces. Hiashi"._

Es, es la misma carta que encontré en el baño... ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba la flor y entonces su mirada se lleno de melancolía –Esta flor es... la que le regale hace tiempo –dijo Naruto mientras que se ponía pensativo.

FLASHBACK.

Después del regreso de Sasuke todo era felicidad, los jóvenes ninjas veían un prometedor futuro para Konoha, Ino acababa de convertirse en la novia de Sai, por lo que habían invitado a todos a celebrar.

El Bar se encontraba bastante animado, los ninjas se encontraban festejando también el nacimiento de el segundo hijo de Shikamaru.

¡Felicidades por los novios!- decía Sakura alegremente.

¡Si, y esperemos que la llama de su juventud jamás se apague!- dijo Lee.

No pasara Lee, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Aun no sé por que estoy aquí- decía Sasuke algo molesto.

¡Anda viejo! ¡Tómalo con calma!- dijo Kiba riendo, Shino que estaba a su lado solo miro de reojo a Naruto, quien estaba mirando a Hinata.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Shino.

¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada, es solo que... pensé que tal vez... –balbuceaba Naruto, Shino solo frunció el ceño.

¿Piensas invitar a salir a Hinata?- preguntó Shino, Naruto asintió levemente, Shino solo le miro.

Pues hazlo, o no lo hagas- dijo Shino, Naruto solo le miro de reojo.

¡Todos los tragos corren por nuestra cuenta!- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Tsk, problemática como siempre, que bueno que Temari no esta con ella o sino ya estarían ambas acabando con el bar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba, de pronto noto que Chouji se veía algo triste -¿qué pasa?

¿Eh? No, no es nada, simplemente veía como se divertían- dijo Chouji con tristeza, Shikamaru solo suspiro, hacía poco que se habían enterado de la diabetes del chico, por lo que ahora se veía forzado a limitar su alimentación.

No te preocupes, ya veras que todo se soluciona- dijo Shikamaru.

Las horas pasaron y Hinata se preparaba para irse.

He, Hinata- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con timidez.

¿Sí?- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

Ha, he, yo, este... ¿Ya te vas verdad? Déjame te acompaño a casa- dijo Naruto algo apenado, Hinata se sonrojo aun más –Recuerda que Neji y Tenten van a ir a su propia casa por que el ya esta algo tomado.

C... claro- dijo Hinata.

Ambos salieron del bar, Naruto le miro de reojo y suspiro llevaba horas pensando como invitar a salir a la joven Hyuga, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Eh, Naruto Kun, ya llegamos- dijo Hinata, entonces Naruto sintió ganas de darse de tumbos contra la pared, y es que no había podido decirle nada a Hinata en todo el trayecto a su casa –Gracias por acompañarme, hasta mañana- dijo Hinata.

¡Ah espera!- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa –Yo, yo ¡Quisieras salir a comer mañana conmigo!- soltó de sopetón.

Hinata se sonrojo por completo mientras que su corazón latía con gran fuerza.

C... claro, ¡Si claro!- dijo Hinata con alegría, Naruto sonrió mientras que sacaba una flor de entre sus ropas.

Entonces... te veré mañana a las 12 en el área de entrenamiento- dijo Naruto mientras que le daba la flor, Hinata solo la tomo nerviosa mientras que Naruto sonreía.

Por supuesto- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

¡Hasta mañana!- dijo Naruto mientras que se iba feliz... sin saber que ese día sería el último que vería a Hinata sonriendo con verdadera felicidad.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ese fue el inicio del fin... ya que jamás se presento, y cuando fui a buscarla, su padre solo me hecho con rudeza, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Aunque me imagino que tendrá algo que ver con su padre... y con lo que la llevo a este pueblo- pensaba Naruto mientras que caminaba –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Hanabi estuvo tratando de decirme algo, pero siempre algo la interrumpía... ¿Qué habrá sido?

Naruto camino un rato y entonces reviso el mapa, para llegar al hospital tendría que pasar antes por la escuela, entonces recordó la carta.

¿Por qué no me doy una vuelta a la escuela?

Continuara.

Un capitulo break, es solo para poner un descansillo en lo que preparo el siguiente capitulo, por lo que quedo ligero y corto, pero no teman, solo este capitulo será así, por lo que espero sigan leyendo el fic.

DREIGNUS: Espero que no te decepcione.

Zidanezaith: Pues ya apareció Hinata, aunque aun tardaremos en saber que le paso, pero Naruto sospecha que tiene que ver con Hiashi... aunque la carta te dará algunas claves... y si, planeo que parezcan algunos jefes, aunque recuerda que ya apareció el invencible Cabeza de Pirámide de SH 2.

Black rouse 1: Un capitulo tranquilo, y el primer flashbakc, Ino también tendrá el suyo por supuesto, además de que Naruto deberá de pasar por muchos sitios que le darán respuestas a sus dudas sobre lo que les pasa a cada uno de los ninjas perdidos en Silent Hill.

Suerte


	7. CAPITULO 6

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 6:

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, Naruto reviso el mapa y recordó que debía de verse con Lee, por lo que reviso el mapa y tomo una calle que le llevaría al bar, pero se percato de que un enorme muro metálico la cubría impidiéndole el paso.

Rayos, ¿Y ahora que hago?

Naruto reviso el mapa y vio que había otra calle pasando la escuela,, por lo que decidió ir primero a la escuela.

El camino estuvo tranquilo, la radió sonó un par de veces, pero con un sonido tan bajo que noto que las criaturas estaban alejadas, al fin llego a la escuela, era un edificio cuadrado y se veía algo viejo, Naruto entro por el frente y vio que por dentro estaba bastante limpia, no parecía haber mucho en ella que fuera raro, tal vez algunos lápices tirados y algunos papeles en el suelo, Naruto vio un mapa en la pared y lo tomo, en ese momento escucho pasos.

Naruto corrió a las escaleras y vio de reojo a una figura que rápidamente salió de la vista, Naruto solo pudo ver una coleta rubia agitándose por el movimiento.

¿Ino?- dijo Naruto mientras que echaba a correr.

Naruto corrió por las escaleras y llego a un pasillo largo, vio la silueta de Ino entrar a un salón y azotar la puerta, él corrió con rapidez y abrió la puerta entrando al lugar.

¿Ino?- preguntó Naruto al ver a la chica mirando por la ventana, Ino volteó a verle y le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era extraña, parecía algo enferma y cansada, lo que preocupo a Naruto.

¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto gusto en verte!- dijo ella con emoción, Naruto se sintió algo cohibido.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a este pueblo?- preguntó sin más ni más, Ino solo le sonrío con calma.

Es un lugar extraño verdad, pareciera que estoy en un hermoso sueño y que cuando este termine despertare con Sai y mi pequeña Aiko- dijo Ino de manera soñadora, Naruto le miro extrañado, Ino siguió hablando entonces –Su cabellos rubios y sus ojos azul turquesa la hacen una niña sumamente hermosa, quizás cuando sea mayor será la chica mas acosada de toda Konoha.

Naruto solo le miraba mientras que Ino solo caminaba en el salón hablando de la belleza de su pequeña hija.

Bueno, es obvio que heredo tus mejores rasgos- dijo Naruto tratando de que Ino le prestara atención –Aunque no es el momento de hablar de ella, Ino, debes decirme ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino solo sonrió nuevamente y miro a Naruto con ternura, este solo se sonrojo levemente apenado, aunque no supo por que.

Vamos Naruto, si sabes que ella es idéntica a su padre- dijo Ino con calma, Naruto quedo extrañado.

¿De que hablas? Aiko es rubia y de ojos azules, no se parece en nada a Sai- replicó Naruto. Ino negó con la cabeza.

Hay Naruto, ¿Qué acaso ya lo olvidaste? Esa noche después de esa misión a la villa de la niebla- dijo Ino con calma, Naruto se sonrojo al extremo, además de que un sudor frío le recorrió la espina.

¡De que rayos hablas!- espeto molesto, Ino solo se empezó a reír con ternura.

Anda, si que eres lento... sabes, Sai lo sabe todo, y aun así el adora mucho a Aiko, es mas, sé que el será el mejor padre que una niña pueda tener- dijo Ino con una expresión soñadora.

¡Dime de que hablas!- exclamo molestó, Ino le miro de frente, y por primera vez su expresión mostró desconcierto.

Así que lo olvidaste... bueno, creo que deberías de exprimir esa estúpida masa de carne que tienes por cerebro y pensarlo mas adecuadamente- dijo Ino con seriedad mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Naruto, este se sonrojo por la sorpresa, pero Ino acerco sus labios a sus oídos –Espero que lo recuerdes bien "Zorrito"

...y en eso Naruto sintió un dolor tremendo en la entrepierna, la rodilla de Ino le había impactado con fuerza en los testículos, por lo que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Ino se alejo de él y le miro con calma.

En cuanto lo recuerdes... búscame, no te preocupes, sé que Sai lo entenderá- dijo mientras que salía del cuarto corriendo, a Naruto le tomo un par de minutos poderse levantar, pero en eso, como un chispazo, un recuerdo le pego en su mente.

FLASHBACK.

Hacía ya un par de años que había pasado el incidente con Hinata, Naruto aun estaba algo deprimido, no había podido verla para nada, no solo eso, Kiba le había informado del cambió tan brusco de la joven Hyuga, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a ella, algún miembro del clan se lo impedía.

Incluso Hanabi trato de decirle algo, pero por siempre los miembros del clan aparecían para llevársela, todo lo que escucho de labios de Hanabi fue _"No es culpa de Hinata, ella solo es una victima más"_

Tan embebido estaba con sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, el se sobresalto, pero solo suspiro al ver a Ino sonriéndole

Hey Naruto, ¿Qué tal te va?- dijo la joven rubia, Naruto solo suspiro.

Pues aburriéndome un poco, y tu, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Qué tal va la vida con Sai?- preguntó con malicia.

Pues bastante activa, je, ese Sai es todo un semental, fíjate que esta deseoso con eso de tener hijos... aunque por mucho esfuerzo que le ponemos simplemente no podemos aun- dijo Ino con calma, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

No tenías por que ser tan grafica- le respondió sonrojado, Ino solo se hecho a reír.

Anda, que no es para tanto, hey, tengo una misión a la villa de la Niebla, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Sai fue a una misión a la arena y la verdad, es que creo que te serviría para relajarte, que ya ni te reconozco de lo tenso que estas- le dijo Ino con calma.

Naruto solo se empezó a reír.

¡Sabes! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Cuando partimos!- dijo él.

Hoy mismo, así que apúrate a preparar tus cosas y te espero en la salida de la villa... no tardes eh- dijo Ino sonriendo, Naruto asintió y fue a su casa.

La misión fue bastante sencilla, por lo que la terminaron antes de tiempo, por lo que decidieron ir a una posada en las montañas a celebrar.

Allí, ambos bebieron bastante, y rieron por las ocurrencias de Naruto, e Ino le contó muchas intimidades a él... al final, ambos terminaron totalmente ebrios.

Hey... he, Ino... hic, sabes... Creo que ya se por que Sai... hic, se enamoro de ti- decía un ebrio Naruto.

¿A sí? ¿Y por que fue? Hic- le preguntó Ino con sensualidad, aunque igual de ebria.

Je... eres hermosa e inteligente, si no fuera por Sai y Hinata... hic... te besaría.

Bueno... hic... ellos no están aquí... y ojos que no ven... – dijo Ino mientras que ambos se acercaban.

FIN FLASHBACK

Naruto sudo frío... ahora lo recordaba, al menos hasta el momento que beso a Ino, pero, ¿Habían hecho algo más? ¿Por qué Ino le insistía que recordase eso? Bueno, no importaba, ahora debía de encontrarla y preguntarle... claro que vigilando su entrepierna, no deseaba terminar con otro golpe que seguro le dejaría sin descendencia.

Salió del salón con rapidez, corrió por el pasillo y llego a los baños según el mapa de la escuela, algo le decía que iba por buen camino, entro al baño de las chicas y se detuvo.

Un llanto, un llanto se escuchaba en el lugar, parecía el de una niña, Naruto se acerco con calma, pero entonces vio algo en uno de los baños que le corto la respiración.

¡SHINO!- gritó horrorizado...

...Y es que no era para menos, en uno de los baños se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Shino Abúrrame, el cuerpo estaba colgado de los brazos, su cara caía laxa en su hombro izquierdo, Naruto sintió arcadas, pero se acerco, tal vez aun tuviera alguna esperanza.

Pero no fue así, Shino estaba muerto, pudo ver como algunos insectos devoraban parte de su piel (una ironía pensó), un grueso cable de metal estaba enroscado en su cuello, Naruto vio que a sus pies había un papel, por lo que lo recogió.

"Y entonces el héroe enfrentó al dragón, pero por más que usaba sus flechas no podía matarlo, el dragón abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorar al valiente guerrero, cuando este afino su puntería y le encajo la flecha en el interior del hocico, el dragón gruño de dolor y se desplomó en el piso"

Qué raro- dijo Naruto, pero en eso vio algo al lado del cuerpo de Shino. Una escopeta, y una caja de balas a su lado, Naruto la recogió mientras que buscaba la manera de desenredar el cuerpo de Shino... al menos merecía una sepultura.

El sonido de pasos le hizo volverse y dirigirse a la puerta, pero apenas llego a ella sonó una sirena.

¡Oh no! ¡No otra vez!- dijo asustado mientras que la sirena sonaba, Naruto vio como se oscurecía el lugar por lo que prendió la lámpara y vio como las paredes y los pisos cambiaban de apariencia, ahora estaba apoyado en una rejilla metálica y las paredes parecían estar hechas de metal oxidado.

Diablos, ¿Qué más puede salir mal?- pero casi deseo no haber dicho eso, por que un sonido al fondo del baño le hizo voltear asustado... y vio con horror a Shino arrastrarse por el suelo.

¡Oh por Dios!

Continuara.

Un capitulo más, Ino a dejado a Naruto con una seria duda existencia, y ahora Naruto se vera envuelto en nuevos líos, pero no solo eso, Shino. ¿Ha muerto?

Esperen a ver el siguiente.

Nyu: Un nuevo capitulo y no te preocupes, se descubrirá que es lo que le paso a Hinata, pero hay que esperar.

Ghon b: Gracias por el review.

Elder-Sensei: Que bueno que te gustase, pronto se revelara lo que hizo Hinata, pero no desesperes, aun falta que Naruto encuentre a los demás ninjas, con respecto a ir acompañado, bueno, tal vez les espere una sorpresa pronto.

Tenshi of Light: Gracias intentare hacerlos mas largos.

Anónimo: Gracias por el review, siempre son bien recibidos.

Black rouse1: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, no lo abandonare.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review, no temas, eso también se revelara pronto.

Sanji sama: Gracias.

Random Person: Tratare de no usarlas, espero que este capitulo te guste.

Por cierto, pronto continuare con mi fic "Loca Academia de Ninjas" es solo que ando algo bloqueado, je, disculpen.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 7:

Naruto casi se cae de espaldas, Shino, que hace solo unos momentos estaba totalmente muerto colgado en el baño, ahora se arrastraba por el piso gimiendo.

¿Shino?- dijo con miedo, mas cuando Shino levanto la cabeza, Naruto sintió arcadas al ver como sus lentes caían, revelando unos ojos blancos, de la boca abierta salía sangre, entremezclada con saliva y otras cosas.

De pronto Shino emitió un gemido horrible, Naruto le miraba con horror y por un momento presto atención.

¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAAAAA!- se escucho entre el gemido furico, Naruto retrocedió y reviso la escopeta.

Yo... lo siento viejo- dijo Naruto mientras que levantaba el arma.

Shino gimió de nuevo y Naruto vio con horror como de su boca empezaban a salir cucarachas por montón, entonces no lo dudo y jaló el gatillo... la cabeza de Shino se reventó en pedazos, pero no era suficiente, las cucarachas salían de lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Shino, Naruto abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, corrió a las escaleras y... estas estaban bloqueadas por una enorme reja.

¡Diablos!- dijo mientras que rápidamente sacaba el mapa y notaba que habían otras escaleras al otro lado del pasillo.

Hecho a correr a ellas, pero vio una reja más en su camino... y dos de los niños deformes del otro lado.

Vio que había una segunda reja impidiendo el escape de las criaturas, reviso el mapa y vio que los salones estaban interconectados, podría pasar al otro lado sin tener que pelear, el ruido de la radio le hizo voltear y vio como de la puerta del baño empezaban a salir las cucarachas.

¡Rayos!- dijo Naruto entrando al salón.

...Y casi se queda sin aliento, en el salón habían tres de esos niños deformes con cuchillos, sus gruñidos se escuchaban con fuerza, en una mesa había una caja de balas, pero los niños se interponían entre él y la caja, además de que debía pasarlos para llegar a la puerta, Naruto tomo la escopeta y disparo, dos de los niños cayeron destrozados al piso, el tercero recibió el segundo disparo de la escopeta en la cabeza, quedando totalmente destrozado en el piso.

Naruto corrió a la mesa y tomo la caja, rápidamente fue a la siguiente puerta y vio que el otro salón estaba vació, la radio estaba en silencio, por lo que se relajo un poco.

Bien, ¿Qué haré? Es probable que afuera este peor que adentro pero... Ino me preocupa, además de Hinata, ambas estaban muy raras y... ¿Cómo es que olvide esa noche? ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza molesto, vio una silla y se sentó mientras que reordenaba sus ideas.

Si lo que Ino me dio a entender es lo correcto... Aiko es mi hija, pero... ni siquiera recuerdo bien todo, es más, aun recuerdo que desperté semidesnudo, pero solo e Ino me dijo que ella durmió en su cuarto... ¿Me habrá mentido? Dios, esto se pone peor cada vez- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba una mesa, entonces vio un teléfono en ella, le llamo la atención un momento, pero decidió irse.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta el teléfono sonó, Naruto volteo sobresaltado, pero decidió acercarse, el teléfono sonaba constantemente, Naruto levanto la bocina y se la coloco cerca del oído.

"_...¡No! ¡Por favor! ... ¡Esta enloquecido... Nej... detente! ¡Ya no más! ¡Por favor detente!"_- Naruto dejo caer la bocina al escuchar esos gritos, palideció, eran gritos de mujer... gritos histéricos y para su desgracia... sumamente familiares.

¿Esa era...? ¿Tenten? No... se escuchaba similar, pero no, no puede ser... ¿Nej? ¿Qué será eso? ¿Podría ser... Neji?- se dijo para sí mientras que miraba al teléfono, el cual había quedado en silenció.

Naruto salió y vio la reja, los niños deformes seguían encerrados, por lo que camino a las escaleras, vio que una reja bloqueaba el camino hacía arriba, por lo que empezó a bajar, mas vio que debía de seguir bajando, ya que otra reja le impedía el paso al pasillo de la salida.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, vio una puerta, entro por ella y vio un pequeño corredor compuesto por una serié de rejas, empezó a avanzar y vio que había una especie de tarima metálica, subió en ella, de pronto una cerca le bloqueo la salida mientras que el sonido de engranajes se escuchaba en el lugar.

¡Que rayos pasa!- dijo Naruto mientras veía como la tarima empezaba a descender.

Mientras descendía en la oscuridad del túnel, Naruto se percato de que la lámpara se había apagado, la tarima se detuvo y escucho como la reja se movía, de pronto una flama se encendió, Naruto vio que un cuerpo humano ardía en llamas... y detrás de el había un enorme animal.

¡Santa saliva! ¡Pero que diantres es eso!- dijo exaltado al ver como el animal empezaba a caminar lentamente .

Naruto levanto la pistola y disparo... pero las balas se estrellaron en contra de la dura piel del animal sin perforarle, Naruto solo le miro con sorpresa, disparo mas veces vaciando el cargador... obteniendo el mismo resultado, Naruto vio con temor como el animal empezaba a acercársele, por lo que empezó a correr, pero vio que estaba atrapado, la enorme plataforma en la que estaba no poseía salida alguna.

¡Ya sé, la escopeta!- dijo para si mientras que se la descolgaba del hombro, volteó y vio al animal dándose la vuelta, corto cartucho y disparo.

Un pequeño agujero se formo en el animal... pero solo logro hacer que se enfureciera, el aullido gutural de la criatura le erizo los cabellos y se percato con temor que para matarla requeriría muchos, pero muchos tiros que no poseía.

El animal abrió su enorme hocico mientras que gruñía guturalmente, Naruto retrocedió asustado y disparo, la criatura empezó a avanzar mas rápido, Naruto corría asustado y de vez en cuando disparaba.

Demonios- dijo mientras que empezaba a recargar el arma -¡Es invencible!- dijo mientras que miraba al animal acercarse abriendo y cerrando su hocico.

¡Ya sé!- dijo Naruto al recordar el papel que había leído en el baño.

Corto cartucho mientras que miraba al animal acercarse. Este abrió el hocico y entonces disparo, la bala provoco un enorme agujero en el interior del animal.

Un enorme aullido inundo el lugar, Naruto se cubrió los oídos mientras que el sonido de sirenas se escuchaba. Naruto entonces sintió que su vista se nublaba, la hoguera se apagaba y quedo sumido en la oscuridad.

...hasta que la lámpara se encendió.

Naruto levanto la vista y vio que estaba en la sala de calderas de la escuela, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No lo sabía pero entonces la lámpara alumbro un papel en el piso, Naruto se acerco y lo recogió.

"_Si buscas respuestas, lo mejor será que vayas al hospital, aunque es probable que lo que encuentres te haga desear jamás haber ido ..."_

Otro más, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- dijo Naruto enfadado mientras que guardaba el papel y subía las escaleras, la escuela estaba como antes, Naruto comprobó la escopeta y se tomo un tiempo para recargar la pistola, decidió explorar la escuela de todos modos, debía encontrar a Ino.

Pero fue en vano, todos los salones y baños estaban cerrados, incluso en donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Shino, eso le molesto, pero no le quedo de otra mas que salir. Reviso el mapa y vio que el hospital se encontraba un par de manzanas adelante.

Camino vigilando sus espaldas, ya que no quería más sorpresas, pero por primera vez, el camino parecía despejado, la radio estaba en silencio, Naruto estaba asombrado, hasta que escucho el sonido de pasos, levanto el arma y espero en tensión, por lo que casi siente un ataque de alivio al ver a Rock Lee acercándosele.

¡Naruto!- dijo Lee corriendo hacía él.

¡Lee! ¡Que bueno es verte!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, aunque noto que Lee se veía molesto.

¡Naruto, te estuve esperando en el bar todo el día! ¿Qué rayos paso?- dijo Molesto, Naruto le miro sorprendido.

¿Qué dices? Si tan solo me retrace una hora de lo acordado por que no encontré la manera de llegar al bar, además, me encontré con Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino... y Shino, pero él... esta- dijo Naruto, pero Lee le miro con sorpresa.

¿Los encontraste? ¡Que bien! ¿En donde están?- dijo Lee mas contento.

A Shikamaru, Sakura y Chouji les dije que fueran al bar donde habíamos quedado de vernos, pero veo que jamás fueron, Hinata e Ino huyeron sin darme una respuesta y Shino... –dijo Naruto cortándose un poco.

¿Qué paso con él?- pregunto Lee preocupado.

Esta muerto, lo encontré colgado y con muestras de tortura en los baños de la escuela, en uno de los edificios me pareció ver a Sasuke, pero escapo sin decir nada- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba al cielo.

Oh dios, ¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Lee con temor.

Iré al hospital, según creo, Hinata debe de estar allí... además encontré esto- dijo Naruto mientras que le daba a Lee el papel que encontró en la sala de calderas de la escuela, Lee lo leyó mientras que pensaba.

Bien, pues voy contigo, no sé que rayos este pasando aquí, pero estoy seguro que juntos lo descubriremos- dijo Lee con decisión.

Esta bien, la verdad es que ya necesitaba compañía- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Además, desde lo de Shino, la verdad es que quisiera que alguien me cubriera las espaldas de vez en cuando.

Cuenta con ello... bien, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Vamos- dijo Naruto mientras que ambos se encaminaban al hospital.

Continuara...

Un capitulo corto, la razón por la que no puse a Naruto demasiado tiempo en la Otra Escuela, es por que ya tendrá tiempo de enfrentarse al mal de Silent Hill en el Hospital, que créanme, a partir de este momento, un par de capítulos y cosas importantes del fic se desarrollaran allí, Lee estará solo un tiempo con él, pero Naruto deberá de resolver solo los demás enigmas y darse cuenta... que él también tiene un motivo para estar en Silent Hill.

DREIGNUS: Pues ya vez, el no lo recordaba, además de que los pocos recuerdos son confusos, pero pronto se arreglara ese asuntito, con respecto a Shino, pues eso se verá en cuanto aparezca Kiba y pronto Naruto tendrá un nuevo encuentro con el lado oscuro de Silent Hill... espero te agrade.

Hombre del saco: Disculpa la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, pero pronto serán más largos, el hospital de Silent Hill permitirá eso.

Black rouse1: Gracias por el review, y pues, Shino si murió, pero sabrás bien como dentro de poco.

Tenshi of Light: Este también fue corto, pero pronto empezara lo bueno.

Mijael: Pues no tengo planeado algo más entre Naruto e Ino, ya que a ellos les espera algo distinto, pero veré como dar un poco de gusto, suerte.

Zidanezaith: Pronto se descubrirá todo, el hospital será un punto importante en la historia, aunque manejare conceptos mas apegados a los juegos y mucha libertad histórica.

Elder-Sensei: Gracias por el review, el Shino zombi apareció poco, pero pronto se revelaran algunas cosas referentes a su muerte.

Ramdon Person: Pues ya viene el hospital, espero te agrade... y si habrá muchas, pero muchas enfermeras asesinas.

Gracias por leer, pronto continuare ya que poseo mas tiempo ahora.

Suerte.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 8:

Naruto y Lee caminaron por la zona mientras que revisaban el lugar, el hospital se veía a lo lejos, a causa de la penumbra se veía sumamente lúgubre.

Ya casi llegamos Naruto kun- dijo Lee mientras que miraba la enorme puerta del hospital general de Silent Hill.

¿Estas listo?- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba la pistola, Lee asintió mientras que tomaba la suya.

Ambos entraron al hospital, un jardín se veía en la parte central, había un camino que llevaba a urgencias, Naruto y Lee entraron al área de espera y entonces vieron que el interior estaba incólume, solo estaba abandonado y oscuro.

Naruto kun, mira lo que encontré- dijo Lee mientras que le entregaba unos mapas, eran dos juegos de mapas de todo el hospital, Naruto sonrío mientras que tomaba uno y le daba el otro a Lee.

Es un lugar enorme, tal vez será mejor que nos dividamos para investigarlo- dijo Naruto, Lee asintió mientras que revisaba la parte del mapa que le había sido dada.

Iré al sótano, tal vez pueda encontrar el generador y hacer funcionar la corriente- dijo Lee.

Bien, yo me dirigiré al siguiente piso, pero primero revisemos este para ver si hay algo mas de utilidad- dijo Naruto, Lee asintió mientras que ambos procedían a revisar la zona.

No encontraron nada del otro mundo, un par de equipos de primeros auxilios, una caja de balas para pistola en la oficina del conserje, y muchas puertas cerradas, ambos se reunieron en la zona donde estaban las escaleras.

Bueno, no halle mas que unas balas, ¿Y tú?- dijo Naruto.

Unos kits de primeros auxilios- dijo Lee extendiendo las cajas, Naruto asintió mientras que se repartían las cosas.

Bien, hay que separarnos, nos veremos en este lugar en una hora, ¿Correcto?- dijo Naruto, Lee asintió.

Suerte Naruto kun, y espero que encontremos las respuestas que buscamos- dijo Lee sonriendo, Naruto asintió mientras que empezaba a subir el cubo de las escaleras.

Al llegar al primer piso, noto que la puerta que permitía el acceso estaba cerrada, por lo que siguió subiendo, en el segundo la puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que, algo distraído por los pensamientos sobre Ino y Hinata, no se percato de que la radio empezó a sonar... hasta que algo se encajo con fuerza a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

¡Santos Dattebayos! –exclamo mientras que se echaba a un lado y esquivaba otro hachazo, Naruto entonces observo a una especie de enfermera, que de haber sido humana habría tenido un buen cuerpo, aunque lo que estaba frente a él estaba encorvado y no tenía rostro.

Naruto disparo, la enfermera retrocedió un poco... y volvió a lanzarse al ataque, Naruto apenas y logro esquivar otro hachazo... y vio a otra acercarse rápidamente por el fondo, la primera enfermera se semiincorpro y Naruto disparo casi a quemarropa directamente contra su cara sin rostro, la enfermera cayo de espadas al piso retorciéndose... unos instantes después se quedo totalmente rigida, Naruto sonrío, pero un gemido le llamo la atención.

¡Rayos!- dijo esquivando un cuchillo, aunque este corto un poco de su chamarra, Naruto disparo tres tiros directamente en su rostro y la enfermera cayó, Naruto estaba asqueado, pero notó que la radió aun sonaba... y vio a una tercera acercándose por el fondo del pasillo -¡Mierda! ¡Cuantas de esas malditas cosas hay aquí!- dijo.

Naruto vio una puerta que conectaba a otra sala y entro por ella, el pasillo se veía vacío, por lo que empezó a caminar por el, no notaba nada extraño, trato de abrir las puertas de los cuartos, pero estaban cerradas, por lo que siguió avanzando, al llegar a la habitación M 6, noto que estaba abierta, por lo que entro y vio una caja de cartuchos para escopeta sobre una cama, sonriendo se acerco y la tomo, en eso vio una fotografía, la tomo y se sorprendió al ver la foto.

...Y es que era la foto de una chica desnuda, con evidencias de haber sido golpeada y torturada, el rostro estaba todo rayado, por lo que no se veía su identidad, pero Naruto pudo ver en el fondo una pequeña banda de Konoha, en la base de la foto estaba escrita una numeración.

"D 3" 

Naruto estaba extrañado y reviso el mapa, había una habitación D 3 en la tercera planta, Naruto sonrío y reviso el cuarto, pero no hallo nada interesante en él, por lo que salió.

La radio crepito entonces y Naruto vio como una enfermera le bloqueaba la ruta a las escaleras, frunció el ceño y se alejo al fondo del pasillo, vio el cuarto M14 (las demás puertas estaban entabladas), entro a él y vio con sorpresa un cuadro, la enfermera estaba al fondo del pasillo, y no parecía dar muestra de moverse de allí, por lo que decidió revisar el cuarto, ya luego se cargaría a la enfermera.

¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Naruto mirando el cuadro, mostraba la imagen de un hombre de ojos blancos, Hiashi Hyuga al parecer, aunque vestía unas ropas extrañas, nada parecidas a las usadas por su clan, aunque eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que el aludido llevaba marcas en su pecho que asemejaban a balazos.

Naruto retiro la pintura de la pared y entonces cayo una pequeña pistola al piso, Naruto la miro extrañado y la recogió, parecía haber sido usada hace poco, aunque estaba cargada, notó que era un modelo hecho para mujeres delicadas.

Calibre 22, 4 tiros por recarga, y solo le queda una bala- dijo Naruto revisándola, la coloco en su bolsa, había un juego de llaves pegados en la parte posterior del cuadro, Naruto sonrió y vio que eran las llaves de todos los cuartos con la letra S... que por desgracia no podía acceder a causa de que la puerta de las escaleras estaba cerrada.

Había también algunas llaves para algunos cuartos con la letra D y uno para acceder a la azotea, Naruto reviso el cuarto y encontró una bolsa con dulces, en su interior se encontró con algo metálico, al abrirla, vio que era otra llave... que no tenía numero, solo tenía unas letras que decían.

"Metatron" 

¿Qué rayos significara esto?- dijo Naruto guardándose la llave y saliendo con cuidado.

La radio sonaba y vio a la enfermera a lo lejos, camino mientras que empezaba a apuntar, vio el ascensor y toco el botón para subir, este no se activo.

"Supongo que Lee aun no ha encontrado el generador"- pensó mientras que caminaba a la puerta, la enfermera se volteó y empezó a avanzar agitando un tubo de acero, Naruto se detuvo y apunto a la cabeza.

BANG.

El sonido de la pistola aun no se dispersaba cuando Naruto paso corriendo al lado de la enfermera que caía al piso, paso la puerta y vio con sorpresa que el pasillo estaba desierto, pensó en investigarlo, pero decidió ir primero a D 3, tal vez habría algo útil allí.

Subió por las escaleras y entro con cuidado por la puerta, la radio empezó a sonar y vio a una de las enfermeras al fondo, paso por la puerta que conectaba a los cuartos y vio que habían un par de los niños que había visto en la escuela, entro y los despacho rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le había sido... y empezando a preocuparse por ello. Corrió a la habitación D3 y uso la llave, abrió la puerta y se quedo parado mientras que miraba el interior con sorpresa...

...y es que en la cama se encontraba recostada Tenten.

¿Hum? ¿Quién encendió la luz?- dijo Tenten semiincorporandose.

Tenten... –dijo Naruto desde la puerta, ella rápidamente volteó asustada a verle, pero se calmo al reconocerlo.

¡Naruto! ¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo Tenten levantándose, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y llevaba marcas de sangre en ellas, Naruto se acerco y vio que ella lloraba, por lo que la abrazo preocupado.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te dejo así?- preguntó mientras que ella lloraba en sus brazos.

No lo sé... fue como un sueño... después de caer del bote, Neji y yo llegamos a un hotel al lado del lago... después nos atacaron una especie de perros... y Neji desapareció de pronto, después de eso, corrí por el pueblo, crucé el puente y trate de escapar de esas... cosas que me perseguían, pero al llegar a una casa, algo me atrapo, era extraño... y familiar y... y... ¡No recuerdo nada mas!- dijo Tenten llorando, Naruto le abrazo de nuevo mientras que pensaba en que decir.

Tranquila, mira que me eh encontrado con Lee... se encuentra en el sótano tratando de reestablecer la energía eléctrica- dijo Naruto, la mirada de Tenten se ilumino mientras que sonreía.

¿Lee esta vivo?- preguntó con lagrimas, Naruto asintió.

Además de que esta totalmente intacto... Tenten, ¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó con preocupación, Tenten asintió mientras que se apoyaba levemente en él.

Estoy algo mareada... pero sobreviviré- dijo Tenten, Naruto sonrío entonces.

¿Tienes algún arma?- preguntó, pero ella negó.

Todas mis armas desaparecieron de entre mis ropas, estoy totalmente desarmada- dijo preocupada –Mira, no deseo ser una carga, si quieres mejor te espero aquí... –dijo Tenten pero Naruto le puso la pistola en las manos mientras que se descolgaba la escopeta del hombro.

Usa esta, yo me daré por bien servido con esta- dijo Naruto mientras que le pasaba el resto de los cargadores de la pistola a Tenten, esta asintió y entonces miro al piso mientras que se inclinaba y tomaba un papel.

Esto estaba en mi poder cuando desperté- dijo extendiéndole el papel, Naruto lo miro ceñudo.

¿Otro papel? Diablos, ¿Por qué nunca nadie me dice nada de frente?- dijo molesto, extendió el papel y leyó.

"_Maternidad... la puerta a la nueva vida... y el destino de los inocentes se encuentra esperando... cunero 10"_

¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Tenten, Naruto frunció el ceño y saco el mapa, maternidad estaba en el primer piso, por lo que primero debía de conseguir la manera de entrar a él.

Será mejor que revisemos el lugar, en media hora bajaremos a la planta baja a buscar a Lee- dijo Naruto, Tenten asintió mientras que salían del cuarto.

El pasillo estaba silencioso, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Naruto, reviso el llavero y vio que las llaves que poseía para ese piso eran para los cuartos D7, D10, D11 y D16. Ambos caminaron a esos cuartos.

En D7 no encontraron nada mas que una caja de cartuchos para escopeta.

D10 no estaba en si cerrado con llave, solo había una llave sobre la mesa que llevaba escrito _AZRAEL_.

D11 tenía un cuadro con la imagen de una sala de cunas, y unas cajas extrañas colgando a los costados.

D 16, en ese cuarto encontraron un estereo bastante grande, parecía servir, pero no pudieron sintonizar mas que estática, Naruto solo miro a Tenten.

Bien, no hay nada más aquí... ¿Me acompañas al tejado? Quiero ver si encuentro algo más- dijo Naruto.

Bien, vamos- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Ambos llegaron a la zona de las escaleras y Naruto se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo despejado, la radio estaba en silenció. Subieron por la escalera y vieron la puerta, Naruto trato de abrir, pero estaba cerrada, así que uso la llave y esta se abrió.

Hum, no veo algo interesante- dijo Naruto mientras que caminaba.

Hey, hay algo aquí- dijo Tenten, Naruto se acerco y por un momento estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

En una caja bastante grande, se encontraba un enorme rifle M-16 con tres cargadores, Naruto lo sujeto y vio una pistola de tipo escuadra junto con 6 cargadores y dos cajas de balas, un mapa se encontraba al fondo, lo reviso y vio que pertenecía a las alcantarillas que se conectaban con el sótano del hospital, aunque estaban borrosas.

Bueno, creo que hicimos algo muy bueno en la otra vida... no se que habrá sido pero este premió compensa todo lo malo que nos haya pasado- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que se colgaba el M-16 y tomaba la pistola.

Aquí hay otra llave- dijo Tenten desde la otra esquina y levanto no una, sino dos llaves, Naruto se acerco y sonrío.

Maternidad y la llave del primer piso- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Bien, al menos ya podemos ir al primer piso... hum, Tenten, creo que sería bueno que fueses a la recepción y esperes a Lee, revisare maternidad y los alcanzare luego- dijo Naruto con calma.

¿Seguro?- dijo Tenten preocupada.

Seguro, no te preocupes, tan solo revisare e iré con ustedes pronto- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Bien- dijo Tenten devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso, Tenten siguió por las escaleras a la recepción mientras que Naruto uso la llave y entro al primer piso, no parecía haber nada peligroso en él, vio la entrada a maternidad y uso la llave para entrar.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo para sí al ver algo brillar en un cunero, se acerco con curiosidad y vio que era el numero 10.

Recogió un cuadró y se le heló la sangre.

...y es que la imagen en el cuadro se veía a Hinata con una expresión de terror siendo abrazada por su padre, la imagen en si no era muy descriptiva, solo la expresión de terror de Hinata era lo que le llamaba la atención.

En eso escucho el sonido de una llave al ser echada, volteó con rapidez y la radio empezó a sonar, del techo cayeron una especie de jaulas y Naruto solo miro con horror una especie de mujeres deformes en su interior, las jaulas se movían de una lado al otro y parecían acercarse.

Rayos, rayos, mejor me largo de aquí- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, Naruto saco la llave de su bolsa pero una de las criaturas la dio un golpe en la espalda, cayo de bruces contra el suelo y la llave callo debajo de una estantería.

Naruto se levanto y vio como las criaturas se le acercaban, por lo que descolgó la escopeta de sus brazos y disparo.

La sangre de una de las criaturas empezó a correr a borbotones, otra se le acerco pero Naruto corto cartucho y disparo.

¡Tomen esto malditas!- dijo mientras que rápidamente recargaba y disparaba, y una y otra y otra vez, Naruto solo veía como trozos podridos de las criaturas caían al suelo.

Por fin, después de un rato de disparos, las criaturas gimieron mientras que Naruto sonreía, las patas de las criaturas se destrozaron y quedaron inmóviles, Naruto sonrió mientras que iba por la llave, pero apenas la tomo, el sonido de sirenas le puso los pelos de punta.

¡No! ¡No otra vez!- dijo mientras que su visión se torno nubosa y las sirenas aumentaron su intensidad.

Continuara.

Naruto ha llegado en el hospital y se ha encontrado con Tenten, pero al parecer ha sido enviado de vuelta al otro Silent Hill, ahora bien, algunos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué el M-16? Y yo responderé, por que es necesario para una parte de la historia, en el siguiente capitulo, Naruto hallara algo que le ayudara a saber más sobre lo que paso con Hinata, un reencuentro con Tenten y otro con Sakura, pero ¿Y Lee? Bueno, eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Por cierto, para quienes leen mi fic "Encuentro de Dos Héroes" que ya esta por acabar, pienso hacer una especie de fic alternativo relacionando a Naruto con la Trama de Marvel Zombies, je, estará íntimamente relacionado con ese fic, por lo que haber como sale, pero eso será en cuanto termine ese fic.

Matsurichan: Gracias por el review, pronto vendrá algo mas interesante.

Xiucoatl: je, bueno al menos te gusto, gracias por el review, espero no te decepcione.

DREIGNUS: Bueno, Lee y Naruto se separaron, pero pronto volverán a encontrarse, con respecto a Kiba y Shino, la explicación de lo sucedido vendrá después de que Naruto salga del hospital, suerte con tus fics también.

Elder-Sensei: Gracias por el review, je, si, pronto se sabrá la verdad sobre la paternidad de Aiko, espero que no decepcioné.

Zidanezaith: Gracias por el review, en cuanto Naruto salga del hospital se sabrá algo sobre la verdad de Kiba

Random Person: Pues no, para usar a alguien como a Maria de SH2 ya tengo pensado a alguien más, espero que este cap no decepcione, pues Naruto estará más tiempo en el otro hospital y sabra más sobre lo que pasa.

Gracias y mucha suerte


	10. CAPITULO 10

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 9:

Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente desorientado, se froto las manos al sentir una corriente de aire frío y miro el lugar.

¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa? Este lugar se me hace conocido- dijo para sí mientras que miraba el enorme jardín... y se percataba que era el jardín del hospital...

...pero algo era distinto, el pasto era café, las plantas estaban marchitas y aunque el se encontraba en un piso de concreto, vio que había una gran cantidad de rejas en vez de pisos alrededor, volteó a la puerta y vio que el metal estaba oxidado, decidió ir a recepción, tenía que ver si Tenten estaba bien y debía de encontrar a Lee.

Pero no pudo evitar un respingo de susto al ver la recepción, la otrora limpia e inmaculada recepción ahora era un desorden, las sillas y algunas mesas estaban en el piso, las paredes manchadas de ocre, cuarteaduras en las columnas... y tres de esas raras enfermeras acercándose a donde estaba él.

Diablos- dijo mientras que levantaba la pistola y disparaba, después de un rato cayeron las tres con sendos agujeros en la cabeza, Naruto suspiro y camino al interior.

Vaya, vaya, este lugar es un desastre, pero, ¿Dónde estará Tenten?- dijo mientras que se acercaba a las escaleras del sótano, pero se detuvo al ver un pequeño bonche de papeles en una mesa, se acerco y vio que debían de haber sido arrancados de alguna libreta pequeña, además, el color rosado y algunos corazones impresos en el le daban a entender que pertenecía al diario de una chica.

Naruto los recogió y decidió que era mejor echarles una hojeada, tal vez habría algo interesante.

(Nota: los ----- entre líneas son espacios borrados)

_Martes, 2 de julio._

_Ya han pasado dos semanas... dos terribles semanas, pensé que al fin sería feliz, ------- al fin me había invitado a salir, al fin podría decirle lo que siento... pero papá tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arruinarme mi vida..._

_Primero fue el... no sé que paso, ------ no estaba en casa, por lo que me ataco con fuerza, no... no lo quisiera recordar, pero sé que enloqueceré si no lo escribo, aunque se que me vigila..._

_------- perdóname, ahora soy impura... y a manos de mi propia familia, todo por el bien del ----, después de someterme a sus actos, me encerró en un cuarto... no sé cuanto llore, solo recuerdo que estaba oscuro y solo había un montón de paja para dormir, me sacaron dos días después y me revisaron todo el cuerpo, uno de los doctores que me reviso, me manoseó la entrepierna y después le dijeron algo a mi padre, pude ver que estaba furioso, se acerco y me abofeteo tan fuerte que me desmaye..._

_...cuando desperté noté con temor que estaba desnudo y encima de mí, quizás fue el desconcierto, pero me tarde en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba... me estaba violando, de nuevo, mi propio padre, pero no estaba solo, dos de los jóvenes del ----- estaban a su lado, desnudos y mirándome con lascivia, por un momento trate de separarme de él, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba consciente, me sujetaron las manos, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, uno de ellos sonrío y me beso con fuerza, solo empecé a llorar, pero sentí horror al darme cuenta de que ... mi padre terminaba dentro de mí, se levanto y les dijo a los dos jóvenes que era su turno... solo los mire con terror... y más al ver como ambos sonreían y se iban encima de mí, entonces tuve un leve recuerdo de ti, mi querido -----, y decidí resistirme a ellos..._

_...pero entonces me empezaron a patear y a golpear, solo vi que uno de ellos parecía excitado por eso... pensé que me matarían, pero mi padre los detuvo, por un momento pensé que tal vez se había apiadado de mi... pero solo dijo que necesitaban mi vientre, y que debía de dar un hijo para el bien del ----. _

_Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco que valía para él y solo cerré los ojos mientras que los dos jóvenes reían y empezaban a violarme, no pude reprimir el llanto... mi vida se había ido al caño en solo un par de días... en cuanto terminaron solo me arrastraron de vuelta al cuarto y me arrojaron con poca elegancia a la paja, mi padre entro atrás de ellos y me aventó mis ropas sin cuidado, me advirtió que no dijera nada y que debía de sentirme orgullosa de que una inútil como yo pudiera servir de algo al -----, me dijo que me dejaría salir en un par de días pero que no debía de decir nada, además de que no debía de volver a ver a mi querido --------, se fue mientras que yo me derrumbaba en llanto._

_Y así fue el resto de la semana... pase a manos de mi padre y de los demás jóvenes del ------, vi que algunas de las mujeres miraban con pena y me sorprendí al saber que mi hermana menor estaba indignada, después de todo me quería... sin importar su superioridad, ella me quería, incluso hablo conmigo y me propuso que abandonáramos al -----, pero no sé como mi padre se entero, y me amenazo, diciéndome que si hacíamos algo, nos encontraría y mi hermana pasaría por lo mismo que yo._

_Me llene de horro, y sentí asco de mi padre, pero no tenía opción, el no hacía amenazas, por lo que decidí obedecerlo, sé que debió de amenazar a mi hermana con algo, ya que ella dejo de proponerme el huir..._

_Ahora estoy en una pequeña casucha en los terrenos del -------, y solo espero que... un momento, escucho pasos... si, parece que es mi padre... y viene con alguien mas, no, no es una, son varias personas, debo ocultar estos papeles o tendré problemas._

Naruto termino de leer las primeras hojas y solo parpadeó, decir que estaba conmocionado era poco, estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabía quien había escrito eso, pero sintió lastima por la chica... y deseó tener enfrente a su desgraciado padre para darle a entender una o dos cosas.

Reviso las demás hojas, la mayoría estaban ilegibles pero la última tenía algunos apuntes... y parecía ser mas reciente que las demás.

_Domingo 24 de octubre._

_...ya han pasado varios años, al fin, hace dos meses mi padre consiguió su objetivo, estaba embarazada, aun recuerdo con ira los últimos años, mi padre y los miembros del ---- usándome como su esclava sexual, violándome constantemente, a veces entre dos o tres de ellos, humillándome a mas no poder..._

_...y haciéndome presa de todas y cada una de sus perversiones, mi padre era el peor, hacía conmigo todo lo que no podía hacer con mi madre... y entonces lo supe, después de sus orgías conmigo como principal objeto de placer, el hablo dormido... y lo que dijo izó que mi ira se acrecentara, consideraba que mi hermana era una molesta niña rebelde... y que se había convertido en una chica tan hermosa y sensual que... ¡Dios! ¡No sé si podré escribir esto! ¡Mi padre deseaba a mi hermana y estaba decidido a qué la haría suya!_

_...no sé que paso en mi mente en ese momento, pero me di cuenta de que debía de hacer algo, una de las jóvenes de la ------ secundaria me dijo que podría contactar con un medico, podría hacerme un legrado fuera de la ley, yo me sorprendí, y le pregunte que por que deseaba ayudarme, pero ella me dijo que estaba harta de ver como esos malditos de la ------ principal se divertían usando a las mujeres como simples objetos de placer, yo solo sé que sonreí y acepte, estaba furiosa con mi padre y por primera vez en mi vida desee firmemente matarlo..._

_...y la joven me dio la solución, una pequeña pistola, me dijo que debía de acompañar a mi padre a un viaje, y que era mi oportunidad perfecta, yo me sentí feliz por ello y espere..._

_...Ya han pasado 4 días de ese viaje, es como si mis recuerdos de lo que paso estuvieran velados, solo sé que volví sola a casa, el arma ya no estaba conmigo y supe de algunos "accidentes" que habían ocurrido a miembros del ----- que sabían del viaje, la joven me llevo al medico... y no recuerdo nada más... es solo que... que... ahora no me siento bien... algo me pasa y estoy asustada, la sombra de mis acciones esta en mi... aunque halla sido por venganza... me siento mal... debí ser mas fuerte y denunciar lo que pasaba desde el principió, sé que él y mis amigos me habrían ayudado, me habrían protegido..._

_...pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y no importa cuanto desee que las cosas sean diferentes, eso no cambiara nada... ahora me dispongo a leer una ---- que me llego hace unos días..._

El resto estaba borrado, Naruto solo suspiro, al parecer, quien había escrito eso se había vengado, pero algo no estaba bien, los borrones indicaban algo oculto... y bien podría ser que el conociera a la persona que escribió esos papeles.

Será mejor que me ponga en movimiento- dijo Naruto mientras que se guardaba los papeles en una bolsa y se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras del sótano.

Pero estas estaban cerradas, Naruto gruño molesto mientras que revisaba el llavero, pero no había ninguna llave para esa puerta, entonces recordó el primer piso y reviso el mapa, marco la puerta cerrada y subió con cuidado.

Al entrar al primer piso vio que en si no eran cuartos los que había allí, mas bien habían oficinas... y el incesante ruido de la radio indicando peligro.

¿De donde diablos salen tantas de ustedes malditas?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba con temor a las cerca de 25 enfermeras que se le acercaban llevando tubos y cuchillos.

Naruto estaba asustado, pero recordó la M-16, la descolgó de su hombro y tiro del gatillo.

CLANCK.

Naruto solo miro con terror el arma y se percato de que no le había quitado el seguro, una de las enfermeras le lanzó un golpe y él alcanzo a esquivarla, quito el seguro con nervios mientras que las enfermeras se acercaban, Naruto levanto el arma y tiro del gatillo.

...el atronador sonido de las balas sobrepaso al escándalo de la radio, el arma brinco en sus manos mientras que Naruto luchaba por controlarla... el percutor golpeo en un espació en vació y Naruto suspiro... las enfermeras yacían despatarradas en el piso, algunas aun se movían y había un par que aun trataba de levantarse.

¡Wow! ¡Esta arma es genial!- dijo mientras que sacaba el cargador y lo sustituía por uno nuevo, se colgó el arma en el hombro y saco la pistola –Disculpen, pero no puedo desperdiciar munición.

Disparo a quemarropa a las enfermeras que aun se movían, Naruto sonrío y se dispuso a revisar los cuartos.

Entro a S1, que no estaba cerrado con llave, frunció el ceño al ver que había sangre embarrada en las paredes, era la oficina del jefe de enfermeros, Naruto se acerco al escritorio y vio una jeringa en perfecto estado, tenía un liquido adentro y un pequeño block de anotaciones al lado.

"Manéjese con cuidado, veneno de escorpión"

¿Veneno? ¿Para que lo querrían?- se pregunto mientras que leía el informe y se percato de que iba a ser usado para la fabricación de suero, Naruto decidió guardar la jeringa y se alegro de que tuviera la tapa de plástico.

Reviso el resto de la oficina, pero no encontró nada más, salió y se dirigió a S2, vio que solo habían 3 cuartos mas aparte de maternidad, por lo que suspiro.

S2 era el cuarto de descansó de las enfermeras, Naruto se puso alerta, había un par de ellas en el interior, pero un par de disparos bien colocados las derribaron, Naruto se sintió orgulloso de su puntería.

Reviso el cuarto y encontró una petaca deportiva, era bastante amplía, además, estaba la fotografía de una pareja, Naruto se percato de que debían de ser habitantes del pueblo, pues la pareja posaba frente a un edificio con un logo.

"_SHPD"_

El hombre vestía un uniforme y tenía una placa, mientras que la chica lo abrazaba sonriente, Naruto volteó la foto y vio una dedicatoria.

"_Para Linda:_

_Te esperare en la comisaría, el jefe quiere conocerte._

_David"_

Una pareja feliz, je, eso es interesante, además, ¿Dijo comisaría? Eso podría serme de utilidad- dijo Naruto para sí mientras que se colgaba la petaca y pasaba algunos de los objetos que le empezaban a estorbar.

No encontró nada más, por lo que salió y por instinto se dirigió a S5.

Entro allí y vio que era el cuarto de descanso de los doctores de urgencias, entro y vio con sorpresa una caja de donas en una mesa, extrañamente, tanto la mesa como la caja estaban en perfecto estado, lo que le sorprendió, notando el desbarajuste que era el cuarto.

No había nada interesante entre la ropa tirada y sucia, por lo que se acerco a la mesa y con precaución abrió la caja. Solo quedaba una dona... lo que hizo que Naruto recordara el hambre que poseía, literalmente babeo al ver la dona, pero también recordó en donde estaba y bien podría estar podrida o quizás con algo adentro, por lo que saco su último kunai y la corto en pedazos, después de una rápida revisión vio que estaba intacta y en buen estado, sonriendo la tomo y empezó a comer

Esto sería perfecto si tuviera un poco de Ramen, pero bueno... es mejor que nada- dijo mientras que se acababa la dona. Se apoyo en la mesa mientras que revisaba el mapa, S3 era un comedor para empleados, tal vez podría encontrar otra cosa comestible, ya que aun le sonaban las tripas.

S4 era la oficina del conserje, tal vez encontraría algo útil allí, pero decidió que su estomago estaba primero por lo que reviso sus armas y sintiéndose algo inspirado se dirigió a S3.

Bien, la panza es primero- dijo sonriendo, entro y la moral se le fue al piso, el comedor estaba destrozado, había algunas mesas con comida en ellas, pero estaba tan mohosa que el puro aroma le hacía tener nauseas, entro de todos modos y empezó a buscar en el destrozado lugar.

Pero no parecía haber algo comestible, Naruto solo miraba con tristeza el hecho de que el hambre que tenía era bastante, de pronto encontró una caja cuadrada... y una Pizza en perfectas condiciones en su interior.

¡Bingo! ¡Ahora se que hay un Dios!- dijo Naruto repitiendo el proceso que uso con la dona.

La pizza estaba fría, y el lugar apestaba a rayos, pero Naruto hizo de tripas corazón y devoro la pizza como si no hubiera un mañana, al terminar se encontraba más contentó que nada, pero recordó por que estaba allí y se dirigió con pesadez a la oficina del conserje.

S4 estaba igual de destrozada que las demás, Naruto reviso un buró y sonrío al ver la llave del sótano, vio una caja medio escondida en un rincón y un papel sobre ella, tomó el papel y se extrañó por lo escrito.

"_Mañana debo de cortar ese maldito árbol, bueno al menos Billy me envió esa hermosa motosierra desde Canadá, eso me ahorrara mucho trabajo"_

¿Motosierra? ¿Canadá? ¿Qué será eso?- dijo Naruto extrañado, abrió la caja y vio algo parecido a una espada dentada, había un par de bidones de gasolina a su lado, Naruto la levanto y vio que en la parte posterior tenia escrito, Made in Canadá.

Esto podría ser útil- dijo después de revisar una libreta de instrucciones, guardo la motosierra en la petaca y salió del cuarto.

El ruido de la radio le alerto, una enfermera se encontraba en medió del camino, Naruto le miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Hum, ¿Por qué no?- dijo sacando la motosierra, recordó el proceso de uso, al menos ya estaba ensamblada y no le causaría líos, tiro de la cuerda y esta hizo un sonido mecánico.

Naruto sonrío mientras que la levantaba, la enfermera se acerco con rapidez empuñando un cuchillo, pero Naruto tenía mayor alcance.

¡Tomate esto maldita!- gritó Naruto mientras que le soltaba un tremendo golpe con la motosierra, la cabeza de la enfermera cayó rodando al piso, Naruto sonrió... y se asusto al notar que había disfrutado matando a la criatura.

Guardo la motosierra sin decir nada, y en silenció bajo las escaleras, al llegar a recepción uso la llave para ir al sótano, estaba preocupado, cada vez se sentía mejor matando a las criaturas.

El sótano estaba repleto de cascajo, por lo que habían solo dos cuartos disponibles, Naruto entro al primero y se sorprendió al ver el generador, estaba en perfecto estado, la palanca estaba en apagado, por lo que Naruto la levantó, un foco se encendió, Naruto sonrió y vio una llave, la recogió y vio un numero escrito.

"_Cuarto de armas"_

Naruto se extraño... hasta que recordó la foto, y se percato de que debía de ser de la estación de policía.

Pero solo podré ir si logro salir de aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme como estará el exterior- dijo mientras que salía del cuarto, vio que la luz de ese cuarto era la única luz encendía, se acerco al otro cuarto y entro, se sorprendió al ver una escalera, bajo por ella y vio un cuarto, había un librero en una pared, el resto estaba repleto de escombros.

Naruto vio que había manchas al lado del librero, que estaba vació, lo empujo y vio un agujero en la pared, lo reviso y en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Naruto estuvo a punto de disparar... hasta que vio a Tenten mirándole.

¡Naruto! ¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Tenten abrazándole.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto.

Si... justo después de que nos separamos sonó esa horrible sirena... estaba muy asustada, todo se transformo... igual que antes, me perdí y he estado buscándolos desde ese momento- dijo Tenten llorando.

Tranquila, lo mejor será permanecer juntos- dijo Naruto mientras que le abrazaba.

¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó Tenten mirando el agujero.

Iba a revisarlo, tal vez haya algo útil- dijo Naruto, Tenten asintió mientras que ambos entraban al agujero.

Naruto vio una escalerilla metálica que los llevaba a un pasillo, por lo que con cuidado ambos bajaron.

Naruto bajo primero y reviso, al no haber moros en la costa le indico a Tenten que bajara, al bajar ella, Naruto empezó a andar, pero entonces sintieron un temblor.

¡Que rayos!- dijo Naruto mientras que veía como el piso de concreto se convertía en una serie de rejas, volteo a ver a Tenten y vio que la escalera había desaparecido.

¡Naruto!- gritó Tenten mientras que le apuntaba a algo que el no veía en las sombras.

¡Oh dios! ¡Corre!- dijo al escuchar pasos, pasos muy pesados entonces lo vio... era Cabeza piramidal, Tenten disparo, pero Naruto le sujeto el brazo -¡Que corras carajo!

Ambos echaron a correr, pero Naruto se percato de lo estrecho del pasillo, debía de ir uno atrás del otro y no había tiempo para colocar a Tenten delante de él.

¡Se acerca!- gritó Tenten.

¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tu solo sigue corriendo!- gritó desesperado.

La radió sonaba como loca, el sonido se expandía en el pasillo, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mas asustado, Cabeza Piramidal les seguía de cerca.

Ambos corrían a mas no poder, Naruto se vio forzado a soltar a Tenten a causa de lo estrecho del pasillo y la cantidad de cosas que tenía encima, de pronto vio que el camino se acababa en un cuarto amplio, Naruto vio un enorme agujero en el piso y se detuvo al llegar al borde, miro con temor el agujero y se descolgó el M-16, volteó a ver a Tenten...

...y vio que caía derribada al suelo, Cabeza piramidal la había noqueado, pero paso de ella, Naruto levanto el arma, pero antes de poder disparar, Cabeza Piramidal le asesto un fuerte golpe con el revez de su enorme espada, Naruto pegó un aullido de dolor mientras que perdía el equilibrio y caía en la profundidad del agujero.

¡Tenten!- fue todo lo que salió de su boca al caer.

Continuara...

Un capitulo hecho con rapidez, Naruto se encuentra perdido en el otro hospital, Tenten fue noqueada por Cabeza Piramidal, ¿Qué pasara con ella? Naruto ha caído a un agujero, ¿Qué encontrara abajo? Pronto la respuesta, como un pequeño adelanto, Sakura reaparecerá y Naruto por fin sabrá lo que le paso a Hinata, además, empezara a encontrar indicios de por que esta él en Silent Hill... solo esperen y verán.

DREIGNUS: Si, el reencuentro de Naruto con Tenten fue interesante, pero ahora la ha perdido, pronto se encontrara con Sakura y develara uno, de los muchos misterios que aun le aguardan a Silent Hill, como respuesta a tu pregunta, sip, Pronto termina "Encuentro de Dos Héroes", y espero hacer inmediatamente su continuación, gracias.

Mataurychan: Gracias pro el review, disculpa por dejarlo todo siempre en lo más emocionante, pero es una manera de escribir que se me pegó desde hace ya bastante tiempo, la razón de matar a Shino fue por necesidad de la historia, con Hinata, pues ya se revelara al fin lo que le paso, Gracias.

Mijael: Gracias por el review.

Hombre del saco: Gracias por el review, esta vez actualice rápido.

Suerte a Todos


	11. Capitolu 102

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 10:

Una sirena... era el sonido de una sirena, la misma maldita sirena... Naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez y sintió un dolor en el costado, debió de fisurarse una costilla, quizás 2, pero de pronto sintió que su cabeza reposaba en algo suave, por lo que se despertó por completo y trato de levantarse, pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

Tranquilo, te acabo de vendar- dijo una suave voz, Naruto solo miro con asombro a la dueña.

¡Sakura chan!- dijo emocionado.

Hola- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cansada, Naruto sonrió y entonces vio el lugar donde estaba, estaba en una alcantarilla... y su cabeza descansaba sobre los muslos de Sakura, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

¿Qué ha pasado Naruto? Estaba investigando las alcantarillas y te vi tirado- dijo Sakura mirándole con calma.

Naruto suspiro y recordó a Tenten, por lo que trato de levantarse pese a las protestas de Sakura.

Tenten... la encontré, estaba muy lastimada... nos ataco un sujeto con un casco en forma de pirámide... debo encontrarla, estaba inconsciente y a merced de él- dijo Naruto levantándose con dificultad.

¿Un hombre con una cabeza piramidal¿Tu también lo viste?- preguntó Sakura con cierta sorpresa.

Sakura chan... ¿Lo has visto?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Si... cada vez que suena esa maldita sirena aparece... me ha estado siguiendo, pero no me ha atacado... solo parece seguirme- dijo Sakura con cansancio.

Naruto solo analizo la información que tenía, vio a una de las paredes y vio en el techo una especie de cuarto, dedujo que era de allí por donde había caído, recordó el mapa que había obtenido en el hospital y lo saco, vio que era de esa zona de las alcantarillas, al parecer había un camino que comunicaba a la parte inferior del hospital.

Sakura chan, creo que es mejor que vayamos juntos, con este mapa es probable que podamos encontrar a Tenten sin perdernos por aquí, además, me vendría bien un poco de compañía- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sakura le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

No puedo... hay algo que debo hacer... lo siento- dijo Sakura.

¡Pero Sakura chan¡Recuerda que este sitió es peligroso¡Es mejor estar juntos!- dijo Naruto sobresaltado.

No Naruto... cada quien tiene que enfrentarse a sus demonios, yo debo de ir sola... además... sé que estaré bien... no creo que me pase nada- dijo Sakura mientras que se levantaba –Ve, busca a Tenten y a los demás... por cierto, creo que vi a Hinata por una de estas alcantarillas.

¿A Hinata¡Es cierto¡La carta!- dijo Naruto sacando la carta y mostrándosela a Sakura, ella la miro y solo suspiro.

Encuéntrala Naruto, no sé que es lo que pasa aquí, pero creo que tu eres el único que puede ayudarla- dijo Sakura mientras que se frotaba los brazos y empezaba a caminar en dirección ajena a donde marcaba el mapa.

Sakura chan... –dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Nos veremos luego Naruto... ahora ve por los demás.. te necesitan mas que yo- dijo Sakura mientras que se iba.

Naruto solo miro con tristeza y recogió la petaca, reviso las armas y suspiro con calma al ver que todas estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Será mejor que me mueva- dijo mientras que se encaminaba.

Entro a un pasillo y vio una escalera que iba hacía abajo, saco la pistola y bajo con cuidado, había un pequeño camino recto que llevaba a otra escalera que iba hacía arriba, Naruto subió y observo que había una puerta, entro por ella... y el sonido de la radio le puso en alerta.

¡Pero que rayos es eso!- dijo al ver una especie de monos colgándose del techo, Naruto levanto la pistola y vio como empezaban a correr de un lado a otro.

De pronto, el sonido de metal arrastrado le llamo la atención, y vio a dos enfermeras con tubos bloqueándole el camino.

¡Diablos!- dijo esquivando a uno de los monos que se le fue encima, disparo y la bala le impacto de lleno, corrió en dirección a las enfermeras y disparo contra ellas sin dejar de correr.

Ambas cayeron al piso después de una tanda de balas, pero Naruto noto que los monos le perseguían, vio un cruce y tomo a la derecha, ya que según recordaba el mapa, a la izquierda había un callejón sin salida.

Llego a una puerta y entro por ella, el silencio del pasillo le calmo un poco, entro por ella y vio que había una bifurcación en el camino, uno llevaba a otra puerta, el otro a una escalera al fondo.

Naruto opto por la escalera y bajo, había un piso de rejas allí, pudo ver unos ventiladores encendidos y se percato de que era un enorme pasillo que daba vuelta en circulo de regreso a la escalera por la que había bajado, había un cuarto justo atrás de él, por lo que decidió ir a ver.

De pronto el sonido de pasos le alerto, volteó... y vio a Cabeza Piramidal acercándose mientras que levantaba la enorme espada.

¡Diantres!- dijo echando a correr, disparo con la pistola mientras que corría, aunque Cabeza Piramidal avanzaba con lentitud.

Naruto vio un boquete en la pared y una puerta, entro mientras que cerraba con fuerza y se descolgaba la M-16 posicionándose en el centro del cuarto.

Paso un minuto... luego otro y otro, hasta que Naruto estuvo seguro de que Cabeza Piramidal no entraría al cuarto, entonces ya más relajado volteó... y se quedo sorprendido al ver una de las mesas.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo mientras que miraba una espada similar a la que llevaba Cabeza Piramidal, un poco más pequeña, pero igual de amenazante.

En otra mesa, había un par de llaves, una llevaba escrito _"AMAEL"_ y la otra _"AVALON"_, Naruto solo las tomo y reviso el cuarto pero no había nada mas.

Uff, esta algo pesada- dijo levantando la espada, vio unas correas de cuero en el suelo y se ato la pesada espada en su espalda, aunque no pudo reprimir un gemido por el dolor de sus costillas.

Salió con precaución del cuarto, pero la zona estaba silenciosa, empezó a caminar mientras que escudriñaba el lugar, pero no había nada, llego a las escaleras sin problemas, se colgó la M-16 y subió mientras que se preguntaba que haría para ayudar a los demás.

Por alguna extraña razón, el camino estaba despejado, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta que había dejado antes y entro con precaución...

Vaya.. –dijo mientras que silbaba, era un pasillo que se inclinaba hacía arriba, Naruto vio que estaba bastante limpió, comparado con el resto del lugar.

Empezó a caminar cuando...

¡No!- se escucho al fondo del pasillo, el cabello se le erizo al reconocer la voz.

¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto mientras que se descolgaba de nueva cuenta la M-16 y echaba a correr con desesperación.

El camino estaba libre, por lo que corrió con libertad, pero vio que el camino se abría en dos.

¡Por donde¡Izquierda o derecha!- dijo mientras que miraba desesperado.

¡No aléjate!- se escucho la voz de Hinata.

¡Derecha!- dijo Naruto mientras que corría en esa dirección.

Había una puerta al fondo del pasillo y Naruto la abrió de golpe.

¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto al ver a la chica acurrucada en un rincón.

¡Naruto kun cuidado!- dijo Hinata desde su esquina señalando algo.

Naruto volteó... y casi siente un infarto al ver a la criatura que se le iba encima.

¡Santa saliva!- dijo echándose a un lado mientras que de un golpe la criatura cerraba la puerta.

Naruto rodó sobre si mismo sin poder reprimir un gemido de dolor en su costado.

¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo mientras que se levantaba lentamente, la criatura emitió un gruñido mientras que se levantaba a todo lo que era.

Naruto trastabillo al verla, era una especie de cuadro... con patas y garras... ah y no olvidemos el enorme hocico dentado y babeante que rugía con furia.

¡Naruto kun¡Vete¡Me quiere a mí!- dijo Hinata desde la esquina, Naruto le miro y solo sonrió.

Para nada... ¿Qué clase de ninja sería si te dejara?- dijo Naruto mientras que le apuntaba a la criatura.

Naruto kun... –dijo Hinata con sorpresa... y entonces vio en Naruto lo que siempre le había gustado de él, su decisión.

La criatura se le fue encima, pero Naruto apretó el gatillo. El sonido de la M-16 taladro a la criatura, por desgracia estaba demasiado cerca.

¡Aghhhh!- gritó Naruto cuando la criatura le soltó un caballazo con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo al piso, la M-16 se le cayó y se deslizo en el piso.

¡Naruto kun¡Papá déjalo!- dijo Hinata levantándose con dificultad.

"¿Papá¿De que rayos habla?"- pensó Naruto mientras que se rodaba y sacaba la pistola.

BANG.

El sonido de las balas golpeo a la criatura y pequeños surtidores de sangre negra y pútrida salieron de ella... por desgracia ni siquiera parecía sentirlos.

Diablos, no sirve- dijo mientras que se echaba a correr por la M-16, pero la criatura se le fue encima antes de poder tomarla.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata mientras que trastabillaba tratando de ir por el arma.

¡No te acerques¡Yo me encargo!- dijo Naruto guardando la pistola y descolgándose la escopeta.

BANG, BANG.

El sonido de los estampidos de la escopeta golpeó a la criatura, pero entonces golpeo a un cartucho vació... y Naruto recordó que no había recargado la escopeta.

¡Demonios!- dijo Naruto mientras que echaba a correr esquivando a la criatura.

Pero esta era demasiado rápida, de un golpe lo lanzó al otro lado, Naruto ahogo un chillido de dolor al estamparse contra la pared con su lado lastimado, algo de polvo cayó encima de él mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor.

"En estos momentos Kyubi sería muy útil"- pensó Naruto dolido.

La criatura empezó a acercársele lentamente, Naruto sabía que no tenía tiempo de recargar las armas, debía de recuperar el M-16, pero la criatura no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarlo.

Aun así... creo que ya se que hacer- dijo para si, sacando la motosierra de la petaca y dejando caer esta ultima, la escopeta también la dejo en el piso.

La criatura aulló entonces mientras que él encendía la motosierra.

¡Trágate esto!- dijo mientras que se le iba encima, el golpe de la motosierra se le encajo en uno de los brazos, Naruto solo le miro con una leve sonrisa, mientras que la sangre de la criatura corría.

Naruto kun... –dijo Hinata cojeando mientras que levantaba la pesada arma –Debo... debo ayudarlo... todo es... por ser tan débil...

Naruto seguía peleando contra la criatura, la motosierra le provocaba enormes regueros de sangre mientras que trataba de golpearle.

¡Muerte de una vez desgraciado!- dijo Naruto mientras que se le montaba en la espalda y encajaba la motosierra en su espalda.

¡Naruto kun apártate!- dijo Hinata apoyando la M-16 y apretando el gatillo.

Naruto alcanzó a esquivar la lluvia de balas, mientras que la criatura se estremecía y agujeros aparecían en ella.

¡No puedo controlarla!- dijo Hinata, Naruto corrió hacia ella y sujeto la M-16.

Esta pegó contra un cartucho vacío mientras que Naruto y Hinata observaban a la criatura caer al piso convulsionándose.

Parece que se acabo¿Estas bien Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, pero Hinata solo respiraba con dificultad mientras que de pronto le quitaba la pistola a Naruto y se acercaba a la convaleciente criatura.

Papá... tu... tu... ¡Por que lo hiciste¡Por que¡Tanto me odiabas¡Tanto era el despreció para hacerme eso!- dijo enfurecida mientras que empezaba a patear a la criatura.

Hinata... –dijo Naruto asombrado.

Yo... yo era feliz¿Por qué?- dijo mientras que lloraba aun pateándole.

Entonces disparo, las balas perforaron a la criatura que dejo de moverse... y empezó a cambiar.

¡Hinata aléjate...!- dijo Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver que la criatura tomo forma humana... Hiashi Hyuga estaba en el piso, las marcas de las balas y la motosierra estaban en su cuerpo... que se notaba claramente podrido y húmedo, parecía tener lirios encima, Hinata solo se arrodillo llorando.

Hinata... –dijo Naruto acercándose.

Naruto kun... me imagino que quieres una explicación- dijo Hinata entre llantos, Naruto solo miro el cuerpo de Hiashi.

Si no lo deseas, no lo hagas- dijo Naruto comprensivo.

No, debo hacerlo... aunque me desprecies después de que lo serás- dijo Hinata mirándole fijamente.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo mas, una advertencia, puesto que el siguiente capitulo incluida una narración de Hinata, será pesado, por lo que me tardare en subirlo, además, incluirá información sobre Kiba, y Naruto iniciara su viaje a la comisaría. Por cierto, Lee reaparecerá.

DREIGNUS: Veo que le atinaste, el diario es de Hinata, aunque en el siguiente capitulo, habrá una explicación de Hinata, espero no decepcionar, también pronto aparecerán de nueva cuenta Shikamaru y Chouji, y veras la importancia de Lee.

Zidanezaith: Pues ya apareció Hinata, y en el siguiente tendrá un cierto protagonismo, con respecto al fic, ya esta por terminar, las siguientes partes serán mas cortas, deduzco que unos 6 o 7 capítulos mas.

Tenshi of Ligth: Pues le atinaste, y en el siguiente vendrá una explicación mas explicita.

Hombre del saco: Que bueno que te gustase, espero que el siguiente pase lo mismo, aunque m,e tardare ya que lo que viene será difícil de escribir.

Nairelena: Gracias por el review.

Casedro:Gracias por el review

Suerte a todos.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 11:

Hinata se apoyo en la pared mientras que miraba el techo, Naruto se inclino frente a ella mientras que, la miraba expectante.

Fue después de que me llevaras a casa y me pidieras salir- dijo Hinata de pronto, Naruto le miro –fue en ese momento cuando todo empezó...

(Aquí mezclare el flashback con la narración de Hinata, por lo que lo único que diferenciara esos cambios será que el flashback estará en cursiva, espero les agrade)

"Al volver a casa estaba muy feliz, fui directamente a mi cuarto ya que papá discutía algo con unos miembros de la rama principal... no sabía que era pero parecía importante, aunque no le preste atención y me fui a acostar."

_¡Hiashi por dios! ¡Como rayos puedes pensar en eso! ¡Es tu hija!- decía un viejo._

_Es por el bien del Clan, después de mucha deliberación eh decidido que será lo mejor para todos- dijo Hiashi con seriedad._

_¡Lo mejor para ti dirás maldito degenerado! ¡No recuerdo haber escuchado tantas sandeces en toda mi vida! ¡Pero no dejare que pongas una sola mano sobre esa pobre inútil! ¡Hablare con el consejo!- dijo el viejo, pero en eso aparecieron a su lado dos jóvenes del clan._

_Creo que no será posible eso señor, ya que será puesto bajo arresto por nosotros, le recomendamos que no se resista- dijo uno de los jóvenes el viejo gruño mientras que los jóvenes lo llevaban fuera –Usted puede seguir amo Hiashi... la señorita Hanabi salió como lo planeo y no consideramos que vuelva hasta muy tarde._

_Perfecto, es bueno ver que aun quedan personas eficientes en el clan- dijo Hiashi con seriedad._

"Fue cuando ocurrió todo, mi padre entro al cuarto... yo le pregunte que cosa deseaba y... el me ataco, por la sorpresa no me pude defender, me bloqueo todos mis puntos de Chackra y estando a su merced... ¡Me arranco la ropa! ¡Dios!... fue cuando empezó todo, la parálisis no me impidió gritar cuando me violaba, y solo le preguntaba por que lo hacía, pero el no dijo nada... fue lo mas horrible que me haya pasado jamás..."

"Recuerdo que me desmaye... cuando desperté estaba en otro cuarto... parecía una de las caballerizas que poseía el clan, estuve allí dos días enteros... alguien me dejaba comida, pero jamás supe quien era, después de unos días me sacaron... y uno de los doctores mas detestables del clan, me reviso de la manera mas denigrante que nunca había conocido."

_Pues amo Hiashi, el resultado es negativo, parece ser que estaba en la regla o algo, ya que no esta preñada- dijo el medico, Hishi solo apretó los puños molesto._

_¡Maldita inútil!- grito molesto mientras que iba a donde estaba una desnuda Hinata tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo._

_¿Pa... pá?- dijo Hinata con debilidad._

_¡Inútil!- grito Hiashi y la abofeteo con fuerza, Hinata cayó con fuerza al piso mientras que se desmayaba._

"...No recuerdo mucho... solo sé que cuando desperté el estaba sobre de mi... violándome de nuevo... los dos muchachos que estaban con el yo los conocía... eran jóvenes de la rama principal..."

_¡No! ¡Papá por favor no! ¡Suéltame!_

_Los dos jóvenes cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras que miraban la escena._

_No se guarden nada... esta inútil al menos servirá para algo- dijo Hiashi mientras que parecía sonreír mientras que escuchaba los gritos de Hinata, los dos jóvenes asintieron._

_Un último grito de Hinata indicaba que Hiashi acababa de terminar... los dos jóvenes sonrieron con malicia mientras que miraban a Hinata en el piso._

_Creo que es nuestro turno- dijo uno de los chicos mientras que Hinata lo miraba con horror._

"Y ambos se me abalanzaron encima, me golpearon y ultrajaron hasta ya no poder mas... fue horrible (en este punto Naruto tenía una mirada de terror tal que no parecía el mismo), después de eso, me llevaron a la caballeriza y me arrojaron como si fuera un costal, fue cuando mi padre me amenazo..."

_Te dejaremos salir en un par de días... pero no te atrevas a decirle a alguien sobre de esto o tendremos que asesinar a todos lo que lo sepan- dijo Hiashi con seriedad, Hinata solo le miro._

_¿Por qué?- decía Hinata aun llorando._

_Y no quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con ese maldito zorro... es aun peor influencia que ese inútil del Inuzuka- dijo Hiashi mientras que se daba la vuelta para salir –Se discreta... si es que al menos sabes hacer eso bien- dijo saliendo del cuarto._

"Salí después de un par de días, algunas de las marcas habían desaparecido, y entonces me encontré a Kiba kun y a Shino kun, fue cuando me entere de los sentimientos de Kiba"

_¡Ah Hinata! ¡Hola!- decía Kiba de manera nerviosa, Hinata le miro tratando de ocultar la vista._

_H...hola- dijo Hinata, Shino frunció el ceño._

_¿Pasa algo? Te vez... extraña- dijo Shino._

_No, estoy bien... no es nada- dijo Hinata... el trío solo se quedo en silencio un rato._

_He... Shino, este, quisiera hablar con Hinata a solas un momento, ¿Nos disculpas un momento?- dijo Kiba algo apenado, Shino solo le miro y asintió mientras que se iba a un claro a entrenar un poco._

_Ya solos._

_¿Qué ocurre Kiba kun?- preguntó Hinata mientras que Kiba solo se rascaba la cabeza._

_A... yo... este... Hinata... tu... tu... ¡Tu me gustas!- dijo Kiba con fuerza, Hinata le miro con sorpresa, pero agacho la cabeza._

_Yo... lo siento Kiba kun- dijo Hinata mientras que se daba la vuelta, Kiba gruño molesto._

_¡Por que no me aceptas! ¡Es por Naruto! ¡Que tiene ese zopenco que no tenga yo!- dijo Kiba molesto, Hinata apretó los dientes y los puños -¡Ese imbecil solo es fuerte por tener al Kyubi en su interior, sin el no es mas que un miserable!- dijo Kiba enfadado._

_No... no vuelvas a hablar así de Naruto kun... tu nunca has sabido lo que él ha pasado- dijo Hinata con molestia, Kiba gruño y le tomo un brazo con fuerza, lastimándola en donde antes le habían golpeado._

_¡Si eso es lo que es! ¡Hinata piénsalo! ¡El no tiene un verdadero futuro en Konoha!- dijo Kiba exaltado, Hinata le miro con temor._

_¡Kiba! ¡Me lastimas!- dijo Hinata, Kiba estaba enfurecido, pero de pronto algo lo sujeto y le lanzó por los aires._

_Cálmate- dijo Shino mientras que sus insectos arrojaban a Kiba, Akamaru ladraba, pero no en contra de Shino, sino en contra de Kiba._

_Hinata cayo al suelo mientras que Shino se le acercaba con calma._

_¿Estas bien?- dijo Shino, Hinata asintió con algunas lagrimas en el rostro._

_¡Por que lo haces! ¡Por que! –dijo Kiba levantándose enfurecido -¡Ah! ¡Será por que eres igual, sin tus bichos no eres nada en mi contra!- dijo Kiba señalándolo._

_Kiba, estas exaltado... será mejor que te calmes- dijo Shino, pero Kiba solo le miro enfadado._

_Me largo... –dijo echando a correr, Hinata le miro con pesar mientras que Shino se le acerco._

_Sabía que era impulsivo, pero no imagine que a ese extremo- dijo Shino, Hinata asintió mientras que empezaba a levantarse._

_Yo... yo debo volver a mi casa- dijo Hinata llorando, Shino asintió mientras que la miraba._

"Aunque volví a ver a Shino, Kiba se desapego al equipo entonces, pero eso no fue lo peor... lo peor fue cuando volví a casa..."

_Muchachos, a causa de la falla en lograr que esta inútil me de un heredero digno- dijo Hiashi señalando a Hinata frente a varios jóvenes y hombres viejos del clan –Les permitiré hacer con ella lo que deseen- dijo por lo que el grupo asintió, Hinata le miro con terror._

_¡Pero pap...!- dijo Hinata pero Hiashi la calló de una bofetada._

_Tu harás esto, por que es lo mejor para el clan- dijo Hiashi ante una atemorizada Hinata._

"Fue duro y no quiero recordarlo... esos viejos... yo ya creía que eran malos, pero lo que me hicieron fue horrible, lo pero fue cuando me entere de que Hanabi se había enterado, vaya, jamás pensé que ella me quisiera."

_¡Dios! ¡Pero que te han hecho!- dijo Hanabi horrorizada mientras que miraba a Hinata siendo curada de algunas heridas._

_Yo... yo... estoy bien Hanabi chan- dijo Hinata con pesadez._

_¡No! ¡No lo estas! ¡Dios, pensé que papá era malo, pero jamás pensé que tanto!- dijo Hanabi molesta –Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarte de aquí._

_Hinata solo le miro asombrada._

"Pero papá se entero, aun no sé como, pero me amenazo con hacerle daño si es que huíamos, después debió de haberle dicho algo a ella por que ya casi no la veía, solo de vez en cuando.

Ese desgraciado- dijo Naruto iracundo.

Las cosas siguieron igual por mucho tiempo, ya casi no salía de casa, me entere por medió de algunas sirvientas de lo que pasaba afuera, y supe que mi padre mando una carta al consejo declarándome incompetente para seguir siendo ninja... pero hace algunos meses, paso la gota que derramo el vaso"

_La enorme habitación estaba a oscuras, varios de los miembros del souke del clan Hyuga estaban tirados en el piso totalmente ebrios, era obvio que había habido una orgía en ese lugar, ya que había algunas jóvenes del bouke también allí (aunque era obvio que iban por obligación), Hiashi estaba dormido totalmente ebrio, Hinata estaba a su lado, aunque era quizás la única persona despierta._

_¿Por qué?- dijo Hinata mirando a su padre, vio a algunas de las jóvenes del bouke y sintió pena por ellas, algunas eran aun unas niñas, y sus padres y hermanos no las habían podido defender a causa del sello maldito, aun recordaba los gritos de dolor de algunas, sus expresiones de terror, o definitivamente vacías._

_Hanabi...- se escucho de parte de Hiashi, Hinata le miro con sorpresa._

_¿Papá?- dijo Hinata... hasta que la pequeña risa maliciosa que había aprendido a odiar salió de su voz._

_Pronto... pronto... serás... mía- murmuro dormido, Hinata estaba horrorizada._

"¡Entonces el muy bastardo!- exclamo Naruto con asco.

Si, soñaba con mi hermana, si lo recuerdas, ella se ha vuelto muy hermosa, pero su afición por las armas de fuego la vuelve una rebelde para el clan, por lo que tuve que idear algo para salvarla, entonces supe de mi embarazo... papá lo había conseguido, pero eso no era importante, debía de salvar a Hanabi, fue cuando una de las sirvientas del bouke me dijo algo que cambió mi vida"

_¿Un legrado?- preguntó Hinata._

_Si señorita, además de esto- dijo la sirvienta dándole una pequeña pistola._

_¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó Hinata extrañada._

_Mentiría si le dijera que es solo por pena a usted... es por mi hermana, Hana... creo que la recordara, era la mas hermosa de mi familia pese a tener solo 10 años... y la rama principal la selecciono para... servir como dama de compañía- dijo la sirvienta, Hinata se cubrió la boca._

_¡Dios!- dijo Hinata al recordar a la jovencita, la chica pensaba que era acompañar a una de las damas de la rama principal, pero la trajeron para usarlas en una especie de diversión macabra, había otras dos niñas mas aparte de ella._

_No sé que le hicieron... pero murió hace unos días, el clan nos obligo a enterrarla sin que se le examinara... por lo que por eso te ayudo, por que he visto como el amo mira a su hermana con lujuria- dijo la sirvienta -¿Esta dispuesta a terminar con esto?_

_Si- dijo Hinata con decisión._

"Llevamos a cabo el legrado en secreto, luego, acompañe a mi padre a una visita social a un lugar cercano aquí, ya en ese entonces empezaban las leyendas sobre Silent Hill, entonces..."

_Hinata y su padre iban caminando por un puente, según algunos lugareños, el río que corría por debajo del puente llevaba a un enorme lago oculto, algunos lo llamaban Toluca, Hinata de pronto se detuvo._

_¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hiashi con seriedad._

_Esto... esto debe acabar- dijo Hinata bajando la vista, Hiashi le miro con seriedad._

_Por supuesto que terminara, pronto serás marcada como miembro del bouke, aunque... si te portas bien, podrías tener algunos privilegios- dijo Hiashi con malicia, Hinata solo se le acerco._

_Lo siento- dijo y antes de que Hiashi pudiera entender lo que pasaba, un disparo le pego en el pecho._

_¡Arghhh!- exclamo mientras que dos tiros mas le pegaban y caía por el puente._

"Yo... yo le dispare... después de eso me practique el legrado, y junto con algunas de las jóvenes del bouke... matamos a algunos miembros del souke... aunque... siempre me sentí culpable... pese a lo que me hizo... era mi padre y... y yo... no sé, pensé que podría superarlo... hasta que llego la carta."

(Aquí termina la combinación del Flashback con la narración, y volvemos al fic)

¿Carta?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Hinata le extendió la carta y Naruto la miro con sorpresa, era la misma que había encontrado en el baño hace algunas horas (¿Horas? Días), entonces se acerco a Hinata, pero ella se alejo.

¡No te acerques! ¡Estoy sucia e impura!- dijo Hinata empezando con un ataque de histeria.

Hinata...- dijo Naruto tratando de sujetarla, pero, ella se trato de alejar, Naruto le miro con tristeza.

Naruto kun... yo... yo no merezco tu lastima- dijo Hinata llorando, Naruto volvió a acercarse, pero Hinata trato de salir del cuarto, pero Naruto la sujeto con fuerza y la abrazo.

Llora Hinata chan, llora si eso te ayuda a desahogarte... pero quiero que sepas una cosa- dijo Naruto con decisión –Para mi tu siempre serás es chica tímida e inocente de la que me enamore.

Naruto kun...- dijo Hinata asombrada.

Hinata, deja la culpa atrás, tu no hiciste nada malo, fuiste obligada por ese infeliz a hacer lo que hiciste- dijo Naruto aun abrazándola, Hinata estaba asombrada... aunque no sabía que Naruto aun mas.

"Entonces el diario... ¿Es de ella? Oh por díos"- pensó Naruto con pesar.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Naruto se separo de Hinata y apunto con la pistola... pero sonrío al ver a Lee entrar al cuarto.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Lee, que bueno es verte- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Veo que encontraste a Hinata chan, eso es bueno- dijo Lee sonriendo, Hinata le saludo desde la espalda de Naruto, este saco el mapa de la ciudad.

Lee... ¿Has visto alguna cosa rara en la ciudad?- preguntó Naruto, Lee le miro extrañado.

Pues a parte de ese cuerpo podrido en el piso nada más- dijo Lee señalando el cuerpo de Hiashi, que ahora se veía tan podrido que no se parecía en nada a él.

Naruto y Hinata se asombraron, pero Naruto entonces marco un punto en el mapa.

Lee, necesito que me hagas un favor... en esta zona, cercas de la carretera que esta en la entrada de Silent Hill esta el auto que traje. Quiero que lleves a Hinata allí... no lo sé, pero algo me dice que estar a tu lado es lo mas seguro en este pueblo- dijo Naruto, tanto Hinata como Lee le miraron con sorpresa.

Pero Naruto kun... –dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro y sonrío.

Hinata chan, tu veniste a liberarte de la culpa que sentías, ahora que ya lo sé todo y que has pasado por este infierno, yo creo que ya lo conseguiste, Lee es el único aquí que no pasa por lo mismo que todos, ¿Qué mejor guardián podía pedir para ti?- dijo Naruto, Lee y Hinata se extrañaron.

¿Estas seguro Naruto kun?- preguntó Lee.

No del todo... pero es mejor que nada, Lee te la encargo, cuídala mucho- dijo Naruto, Lee iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse mientras que asentía.

Ten cuidado Naruto kun- dijo Lee, Hinata le miro y Naruto la abrazo.

Hinata, hay mucho tiempo perdido que debemos recuperar... espérame- dijo Naruto con ternura, Hinata esbozo una sonrisa –Lee, los traeré a todos de vuelta.

Esta bien, vamos Hinata chan—dijo Lee mientras que él y Hinata salían.

Cuídate- dijo Hinata mientras que salía junto con Lee.

Naruto se quedo solo en el cuarto, junto con el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga y le miro con desprecio, empezó a recoger su equipo y entonces vio un cassette de audio en una esquina, recordó la radio que había visto en el hospital y pensó que sería bueno darle una checada.

Rayos- dijo al ver que había gastado muchas balas en la batalla contra Hiashi, además de que el costado empezaba a dolerle a causa de las costillas rotas.

Naruto salió del cuarto, al menos poseía otro mapa, esta vez el camino estuvo despejado, y llego a una escalera que lo llevo exactamente afuera del hospital, Naruto miro al hospital mientras que no dejaba de sentir una sensación de malestar.

Hinata chan... jamás me imagine que hubieras sufrido tanto... tu historia es horrible... pero... –dijo Naruto pensativo –Ella vino a quitarse la culpa... la carta... ¿Por qué también la obtuve yo? Algo esta mal, hay algo que no he pensado... aunque... parece que este lugar atrae a las personas con problemas, bueno, no resolveré nada quedándome parado, lo mejor será ver que tiene esta cinta e ir a la estación de policía por munición.

Continuara...

Un capitulo dedicado a los recuerdos de Hinata, la pequeña trifulca provocada por Kiba tendrá mucho que ver de aquí en adelante ya que los siguientes problemas no tendrán una solución tan... simple.

En el siguiente, Naruto empezara su recorrido a la estación de policía, además de que por fin se sabrá lo que paso con Kiba y pienso meter una aparición especial de alguien que ya estuvo en Silent Hill.

DREIGNUS: Pues mira que vas bastante cierta, espero que te agraden los siguientes capítulos, por que la historia empezara a ponerse mas oscura a partir de ahora, ya revelare por fin lo de Shino (pista: el Cassette)

Mijael: gracias por el review.

Kira-Neko-Chan: gracias por el review.

Nairelena: pues ya se revelo, aunque creo que es la única que tendrá un buen final.

Sharingan-uchiha: gracias por el review, espero te siga gustando.

Random Person: Gracias, a partir de este momento el fic será mas duro y cruel, espero te agrade una historia un poco mas sádica, Lee ya se tardara más en aparecer, pero no cumple el papel de Civil, ya que Lee no ve a ninguna criatura, pero aparecerán por allí algunos especiales.

Xiucoatl: el trauma de Hinata es en realidad de los mas fuertes, lo que demuestra que para sobrevivir algo así, se requiere verdadera fuerza, otros traumas serán mas psicológicos que físicos, pero aun así, habrá algo de gore en algunos de ellos, espero te agrade.

Suerte a todos.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 12:

Naruto camino por el pasillo y encontró unas escaleras, subió y removiendo una tapa, salió exactamente afuera del hospital, entro en el y fue al ascensor, el trayecto fue tranquilo, oprimió el botón y el ascensor respondió correctamente, entro y subió al tercer piso, al salir todo estaba en silencio, llego a D 16 y se acerco a la grabadora y coloco la cinta... aunque no parecía ser muy grande.

CONTENIDO DE LA CINTA:

_ESTÁTICA ..._

_...ya han pasado dos días... no puedo creer que esa ingrata me halla rechazado..._

_...Ha, pero de quien no me imaginaba su reacción era de ese infeliz que decía ser mi amigo... ese inútil, sin sus ... no es nada... pero aun así es peligroso..._

_...¿Quién lo diría? Yo que hice tanto por ella y prefirió a ese imbecil rubio... pero bueno... así es la vida..._

_...¡No, no lo es! ¡Yo soy mejor que él! ¡Mejor que todos! ¡Tal vez no sea tan fuerte! ¡Pero ellos son nada comparados conmigo! Rayos..._

_...hace unos días que Ak... esta raro... se ha comportado muy huraño conmigo... parece que esta enfadado... ¡Anda, como es posible eso!_

_...pero ya no lo dudo... ese perro traidor esta de parte de ellos... pero parece haber detectado algo..._

_...él vino a verme hace unos días... trato de convencerme de que yo estaba mal... peleamos pero me venció, ese desgraciado de... no me ayudo para nada... maldita sea... decidí alejarlo, pero mi hermana me lo impidió... ahora mi familia esta en mi contra..._

_...¿Cómo paso eso? Bueno, al menos se que ese idota de Nar... esta solo, ella no se le ha vuelto a acercar... ¿Le habrá hecho algo? No, no lo creo, podrá ser un idiota, pero no es un abusivo, aquí hay algo mas..._

_...me separe del grupo y decidí empezar a salir con otras chicas... pero no me sirvió... estaba dolido, y a muchas las lastime sin querer... decidí que lo mejor era no relacionarme con mujeres por un tiempo... y funciono, incluso me pude reconciliar con Ak..._

_...la vida mejoraba... ya casi la había olvidado, pero empecé a tener sueños extraños... un pueblo... niebla y a él... ese rubio... fue cuando me entere de que ella había desaparecido... estaba extrañado, pero algo se revolvió en mi estomago... y extraños pensamientos acudieron a mi cabeza..._

_...Silent Hill... __Silent Hill... es un nombre bello si lo vez bien… no se por que la gente se asusta aquí... es cierto que habrán algunas criaturas raras, pero me parecen sumamente interesantes..._

_...quizás me quede... aunque mi compañero no diga lo mismo... ja... quien lo diría, sus propios... se revelaron en su contra... pero que lió es estar aguantando sus gritos, y que se este retorciendo... era divertido, pero ya me harto... creo que vi algo de alambre... oh vaya, es alambre de púas... le dolerá, pero no tanto como le ha dolido lo que le pasa... ya se calló... creo que se me paso la mano.. no se mueve... ¡Oh por dios que he hecho! No... espera... todo esta bien, nadie sabe que pasa en este pueblo... si, es cierto, je... y lo mejor es que Ak... a perdido sus habilidades eh inteligencia, no es mas que un ... común..._

_...si... es cierto, tal vez el venga a buscarnos... si... lo esperare y acabare con él de una vez... ese maldito de Nar..._

_SONIDO DE SIRENAS... GRITOS FEMENINOS Y GRUÑIDOS..._

FIN DE LA CINTA.

Naruto estaba extrañado.

¿Era la voz de Kiba? Se escuchaba extraña pero podía jurar que lo era- dijo levantándose.

Naruto apretó el botón de expulsión, pero la cinta había desaparecido, solo sudo frío mientras que se daba la vuelta y salía del cuarto, llego sin problemas al ascensor y bajo a la sala de espera, al salir del hospital noto con extrañeza que había anochecido, la niebla había desaparecido, pero no había ni luna o estrellas, por lo que solo podía ver con la lámpara.

Naruto se encamino a la estación de policía, cuando la radio empezó a sonar, vio con sorpresa a 5 enfermeras y a unas 6 de esas mujeres raras, echo a correr en dirección opuesta, no quería que le atrapasen y tampoco debía de gastar munición, de pronto un aleteo y un gruñido le hicieron detenerse.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo al ver a uno de los perros mutantes frente a el, Naruto levanto su pistola, pero algo le pego en la espalda tirandole de bruces.

¡Demonios!- gritó al ver al enorme pájaro que le lanzaba picotazos, Naruto rodó en el piso y disparo, pero no dio en el blanco, el perro se le venía encima y el trato de huir, pero el pájaro le interceptó.

¡Diablos! ¡Me van a matar!- dijo asustado... hasta que el sonido de disparos derribaron al pájaro, Naruto se dio la vuelta y derribo al perro de un tiro.

Estaba extrañado, ¿Quién había disparado? Busco con la mirada y vio a un hombre que vestía con ropas muy comunes, llevaba una pistola en su mano derecha y una escopeta en la izquierda... además de que se veía muy, pero muy vivo.

¿Esta bien?- dijo el hombre, Naruto vio que también llevaba una lámpara.

Si, muchas gracias- dijo Naruto suspirando –Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y usted?

Harry Mason... estoy buscando a mi hija Cerril- dijo Harry mientras que sacaba un pequeño retrato de una niña -¿No la ha visto?

No, recuerdo haber visto a una niña, pero era de cabello rubio- dijo Naruto, Harry suspiro cansado.

Estoy muy preocupado por ella... apenas tiene 11 años y este lugar esta plagado de monstruos- dijo Harry, Naruto asintió.

Y que lo diga, yo busco a mis amigos desparecidos, pero esas cosas parecen buscar la manera de hacerme la vida imposible- dijo Naruto, Harry solo le miro.

Al menos es bueno encontrarse con alguien normal aquí, discúlpeme debo de seguir buscando a mi hija- dijo Harry.

Que tenga suerte, lo ayudaría pero yo también debo de encontrar a mis amigos- dijo Naruto.

Tenga cuidado, este lugar es muy engañoso- dijo Harry mientras que se iba por una de las calles, Naruto le miro mientras que la luz de su lámpara desaparecía cuando el pasaba por otra calle.

Naruto suspiro y continuo su camino a la estación de policía. Pero ahora la radio estaba silenciosa, camino con precaución, no quería que le sorprendiesen de nuevo... entonces vio el edificio de la comisaría frente a él, no era muy grande, pero al menos no se veía aterrador.

Entro al lugar y vio que todo estaba muy ordenado, empezó a revisarlo, pero muchas puertas estaban cerradas, Naruto encontró al menos abierta la puerta de la armería, sonrío entonces, la armería tenía bastante munición para la pistola y alrededor de 10 cargadores llenos para la M 16.

Me saque la lotería- dijo mientras que empezaba a cargar las armas, vio en un estante un enorme rifle de caza, su calibre era superior al de cualquier otra de sus armas, sonrío mientras que lo tomaba y veía en una caja munición para el arma.

Me he sacado la lotería- dijo Naruto sonriendo de nueva cuenta y poniéndole una correa al rifle para colgárselo.

Sonriendo, marco la comisaría en el mapa y pistola en mano reviso la ultima puerta y vio un ofició en una mesa, lo recogió mientras que lo leía frunciendo el ceño.

"Se han reportado extrañas desapariciones en el hotel Lakeview... creemos que todo esta relacionado con la aparición de una extraña secta que adora a Samael, pero no hemos obtenido resultados provechosos, encontramos entre los registros los nombres de una pareja, parecen japoneses, por lo que en cuanto los hallemos les interrogaremos con respecto a lo que pasa...

...los nombres de la pareja son Sai e Ino... seguiremos la investigación en cuanto tengamos mas informes."

Naruto se sorprendió... ¿Qué hacían los nombres de Sai e Ino en ese informe? Aunque eso no era lo único que le preocupaba... sino mas bien, ¿Acaso ellos ya habían estado acaso en Silent Hill?

Lo mejor será que busque la manera de llegar al Lakeview- dijo Naruto sacando el mapa, estaba de suerte, cruzando un puente podría rodear el lago Toluca y llegar al hotel... eso era bueno, por que el único otro camino era cruzando el lago por el muelle y después de lo de Lee, no quería arriesgarse.

Salió de la estación de policía y se dirigió al puente, el camino estaba despejado, pero justo al llegar al puente..

¡Qué demonios!- dijo al ver como el camino desaparecía abruptamente y un barranco se cernía frente a él.

Naruto empezó a caminar de un lado a otro... hasta que un sonido le llamo la atención, un gruñido animal...

¿Un perro?- preguntó Naruto mientras que sacaba la pistola de su funda.

Tiempo sin vernos... Naruto- dijo una voz en las sombras, Naruto apunto con precaución, la radio sonaba.

¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó asustado.

Anda, ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? Condenado Zorro- dijo mientras que aparecía alguien que Naruto conocía muy bien.

¡Kiba!- dijo sorprendido.

Kiba le sonrío, pero Naruto no bajo su arma, la radio sonaba aun, por lo que Naruto le miro desconfiado, además... la apariencia desaliñada de Kiba no le daba confianza... aparte de la grabación qué había escuchado.

¿No te alegras de verme, Zorro?- dijo Kiba, Naruto no le apartaba la vista de encima.

¿Qué le hiciste a Shino?- preguntó sin mas, Kiba solo se rió mas fuerte.

Anda...¿Qué acaso te preocupaba eso?- dijo Kiba riendo.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que lentamente se descolgaba el rifle, Kiba le miro y sonrío aun más.

¿Planeas algo ladrón?- preguntó Kiba, Naruto le miro.

¿De que rayos hablan?- dijo extrañado.

No te hagas el santo, inútil... tu me robaste el cariño de Hinata... tu y solo tú- dijo Kiba enfadado.

Idiota, ¿Qué acaso no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado la pobre?- dijo Naruto, pero Kiba solo bufó, detrás de él apareció Akamaru y Naruto notó que se veía distinto...mas salvaje.

Ya no importa... lo que me importa ahora eres tú, sin las habilidades de Kyubi no eres mas que un patético humano... muy inferior a mí- dijo Kiba riendo mientras que ponía una mano en Akamaru.

Naruto enfundo la pistola mientras que empuñaba el rifle, no sabía bien lo que había pasado, pero sabía que no le iba a gustar..

¿Piensas que esa patética arma hará algo? Me haces reír- dijo Kiba, Naruto levanto el rifle, pero de un brinco Akamaru le lanzo al piso, el rifle se le cayó de las manos.

¡Rayos!- dijo Naruto mientras que se rodaba y esquivaba una de las patas de Akamaru.

¡Anda Naruto! ¡Por que no sacas a tu Kyubi y acabas con Akamaru de una buena vez!- dijo Kiba riéndose, Akamaru seguía gruñendo mientras que Kiba reía.

Kiba... ¡Acaso enloqueciste! ¡Que no sabes lo que su familia le hizo a Hinata! ¡Además, que hay de Shino! ¡Dime, acaso fuiste tu el que lo mato!- dijo Naruto enfurecido, Kiba retrocedió algo asustado.

Shi... Shino... yo... yo... ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Estaba gritando y retorciéndose a causa de sus insectos! ¡Yo debía detenerlo!- dijo Kiba mientras que su expresión se veía enferma.

Kiba- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

¡Ya basta! ¡Akamaru destrózalo hasta que ya no quede ni un trozo de él!- dijo Kiba, Naruto le miro con temor mientras que Akamaru aullaba.

Akamaru se abalanzó contra Naruto, pero este lo esquivo mientras que de un salto lograba sujetar el rifle, quito el seguro y disparo.

Akamaru aulló cuando un agujero apareció en su costado, pero esa herida solo pareció aumentar su frenesí, puesto que se lanzó contra Naruto, este recibió un fuerte impacto de la cola de Akamaru y calló al piso, Akamaru empezó a voltear, pero Naruto alcanzo a disparar con el rifle y un enorme agujero apareció en el cuello de Akamaru.

¡Akamaru! – gritó Kiba molesto.

El aullido de Akamaru se escuchaba en la noche, y el sonido de tres tiros mas lo transformo en un llanto de cachorro.

Naruto estaba jadeando, el cansancio provocado por la pelea con Akamaru le hizo mella, su costado le ardía y pudo notar que se había fracturado otras dos costilla, el rifle estaba vacío, lo que era un problema, trato de sacar unas balas para recargarlo, pero le dolía demasiado el costado.

Maldito... lo mataste- dijo Kiba a su espalda, Naruto se levanto con dificultad.

Estarás contento Kiba, Akamaru esta muerto ahora... ¿Me escucharas?- dijo Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver a Kiba con una pistola.

Se te cayó esto- dijo Kiba mientras que le apuntaba, Naruto sudo frío, sabía que Kiba jamás había usado un arma de fuego por los que tenía una oportunidad.

Naruto se deslizo levemente a su izquierda mientras que sacaba una de las pistolas que escondía y disparo, pero para su desgracia el dolor le hizo fallar el primer tiro, Kiba disparo, una bala se le alojo en el hombro, el alcanzó a disparar, la bala se alojo en el pecho de Kiba, este a su vez disparo tres veces mas, una de las balas le penetro el costado, otra le entro en la cadera y la última le rozo el brazo.

¡AGHHHH!- grito Naruto al caer, pero disparo otras dos veces mientras que caía al piso, las balas penetraron en el pecho y cuello de Kiba, pero este solo sonrío.

Ju... gra... gracias- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que caía al piso.

Naruto se coloco una mano en el costado, su visión se nublaba, el dolor era cada vez mayor y empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Creo... creo que es el fin... diablos... Lee... cuida a... Hinata... Sakura chan... Ino... perdón- dijo con dificultad mientras que la oscuridad le cubría y el sonido de la sirena empezaba a escucharse.

Continuara...

Un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, ahora bien, ¿Naruto habrá muerto? No, no se preocupen por ello, aunque deje algunas incógnitas aquí, pero espero les haya gustado.

En el siguiente capitulo, se verá un poco del por que esta Naruto en Silent Hill, además, un pequeño encuentro con otro personaje de Silent Hill y la reaparición de Shikamaru y Chouji.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review y que bueno que te gusto la manera en que se resolvió el asunto, este capitulo fuie de mas acción que los demás y no se saco mucho en claro, espero no te decepcione.

Zidanezaith: Aquí esta Kiba, en el siguiente capitulo sabrás un poco de lo que le paso a Naruto y se sabrá un poco de por que esta aquí.

Hikari-05: Que bueno que te guste el fic, como veras, ya se supo lo de Kiba, Naruto esta medio muerto ahora, pero aun falta para que el fic termine, je, tienes razón, a Lee solo le preocuparía una caries.

DREIGNUS: Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo, es que la parte de Kiba es mas difícil, pero espero no decepcionar.

Casedro: Gracias por el review, y es cierto, me hubiera gustado hacer el combate de Naruto contra Hiashi mas largo, pero mi maquina es compartida, por lo que en ocasiones debo de hacer las cosas con prisas, bueno, Kiba ya pago lo suyo y Harry tuvo una leve aparición.

Xiucoatl: Graciás, pues ya veras, el fic entra a su punto mas oscuro a partir de aquí, así que no serán finales tan felices, además de que ya tengo contemplado al enemigo final... je, te sorprendera.

Drkshinobi: Sip, me encantan los zombies, es más, en mi crossover de Naruto y Spiderman, planeo mezclarlos con una historia al mas puro estilo Marvel Zombies, espero que este capitulo no decepcione.

Gracias a todos y buena suerte.


	14. Capitulo 13

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 13:

"Naruto estaba en las calles de Konoha,, se vio y notó que era un niño... y vio a los aldeanos mirarle con dureza, de pronto recordó, era 10 de octubre... corrió tratando de llegar a su departamento, pero una piedra en su nuca lo derribo, de pronto un grupo de aldeanos le empezó a pegar con palos y escobas, el se cubría como podía mientras que gritaba pidiéndoles que se detuvieran... se detuvieron cuando un Ambu les gritó, pero este, en vez de atenderlo y ayudarlo, solo lo levanto como un costal de papas y lo llevo a su departamento, lo arrojo sin ninguna contemplación adentro, y se fue dejando al pequeño niño llorando en el piso"

Naruto abrió los ojos... vio un techo metálico y oxidado encima, se semiincorporo pero unas manos le detuvieron, Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor entonces, volteó la mirada y vio a una mujer rubia que vestía una camisa Azul cielo, pantalones de piel negros, botas y llevaba una placa en el pecho.

Tranquilo, no te muevas chico, has perdido mucha sangre... tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado antes de que te desangraras... o te encontraran esas cucarachas- dijo la mujer mientras que lo obligaba a recostarse.

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Naruto adolorido.

Es una casa del pueblo... eres muy afortunado ¿Lo sabias? Ninguna de las balas te dio en puntos vitales- dijo la mujer rubia -¿Aun te duele?

Un poco... usted me trajo aquí ¿Verdad?- preguntó Naruto.

Por supuesto muchacho, mi nombre es Cybil... Cybil Benneth, soy policía- dijo Cybil revisando los vendajes.

¿Policía? ¿Usted trabajaba aquí en Silent Hill?- preguntó Naruto, pero Cybil solo negó con la cabeza.

No, yo soy policía del poblado de Bacham's, vine a Silent Hill a saber porque se habían perdido las comunicaciones con el pueblo- dijo Cybil con calma –Bien, con esto no debería de molestarte al caminar... ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí?- dijo Cybil.

Vine buscando a unos amigos... auch... aunque este lugar no me pone las cosas fáciles- dijo Naruto semiincorporandose.

Ya lo creo, últimamente este lugar esta muy cambiante, esas sirenas suenan constantemente y cambian todo de un momento a otro... me pregunto si él estará bien- dijo Cybil pensativa, Naruto le miro.

¿Él?- preguntó Naruto.

Un hombre... se llama Harry, esta Buscando a su hija... creo que se llamaba Cherill- dijo Cybil pensativa, mientras que veía la petaca de Naruto –Veo que estabas bien preparado para una guerra- dijo Cybil sonriendo, Naruto le sonrió de vuelta.

Bueno, algo así, con todo lo que esta pasando en este pueblo... la verdad es que lo mejor es protegerse lo más que se pueda- dijo Naruto apenado, Cybil solo se río levemente.

Eres muy divertido chico... y veo que podrás cuidarte solo, yo debo ir al parque de atracciones, tal vez allí encuentre una pista de la hija de Harry- dijo Cybil con calma.

Si, no te preocupes, aunque... ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- preguntó Naruto. Cybil solo se sujeto el mentón.

A mi parecer un par de días... aunque en este lugar los días pasan como horas... tu solo descansa un poco mas... tus heridas ya cerraron y creo que podrás salir en algunas horas, solo no te esfuerces demasiado- dijo Cybil mientras que se acercaba a la puerta –Hasta luego, y mantén tus armas cerca de ti- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Si, ten cuidado- dijo Naruto mientras que Cybil salía del cuarto.

Al quedarse solo empezó a revisar sus heridas, ya empezaban a cicatrizar, lo que quería decir que había estado un buen rato inconsciente, el hombro y los lugares donde las balas le habían pegado aun le escocían un poco... y entonces recordó a Kiba... ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Sabía que estaba muerto, pero, ¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Tanta era su obsesión por Hinata que no dudo en atacar y matar a un amigo?

Ha que problemático- dijo mientras que miraba el cuarto, las ventanas estaban tapiadas, por lo que sería muy difícil que entrara algo del exterior... vio en una pequeña cómoda en su cabecera la pistola que uso para matar a Kiba y la M-16 acomodada a su lado, se sintió somnoliento y volvió a caer al sueño...

"Se ve a un pequeño Naruto en su primer año en la Academia, mira a varios de los niños que van con sus padres, nota que alguno que otro le saluda, pero antes de poder devolver el saludo, sus padr4es les riñen, y hablan cosas de él, Naruto se siente como si tuviera la peste, los niños entonces se alejan de él... por lo que, solitario, se sienta en el columpió y se dedica a ver a los demás...

_...se ve al pequeño Naruto, ahora en las calles de Konoha, el Ichiraku es su único refugió, el dueño del lugar lo soporta por ser un buen cliente, y su hija le trata algo bien, pero Naruto sabe que es solo por lastima... no es afectó en si. En cuanto sale de Ichiraku, es victima de insultos, maltratos y humillaciones por parte de la gente, pero el consigue alejarse, ir a su departamento y llorar amargamente"_

Naruto despertó, ya no le dolía el costado, pero noto que había algo distinto... el cuarto había cambiado, en algún momento en su sueño, la sirena debió de sonar, por lo que ahora veía un cuarto ordinario, era de día se veía, aunque toda la nubosidad le impedían saber si era de mañana o noche, se levanto con pesadez de la cama y rápidamente se calzó, tomo sus armas y equipo y se dispuso a irse.

Salió de la pequeña casa y reviso el mapa, no estaba lejos del astillero de Silent Hill, si cruzaba la calle y atravesaba algunas bodegas llegaría.

Ha, ¿Me preguntó si estarán bien Hinata y Lee? Espero que no vengan a buscarme por mi tardanza, ah dios, además de que me preocupan Sakura, Ino y Tenten- dijo para si mientras que corría.

La luz que había se veía muy difuminada, Naruto se percato de que hacía más frío y eso le preocupaba, las heridas empezaban a dolerle, pero al menos el tiempo que estuvo dormido le ayudo a estar mas descansado y poder moverse mejor.

La radio sonaba por momentos, pero Naruto siguió avanzando, claro, con algunas precauciones, pero seguía sin detenerse, ya no quería perder mas tiempo... hasta que empezó a oscurecerse de nuevo, encendió la lámpara y reviso la pistola, estaba intranquilo, algo le decía que habría problemas...

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó al ver algo verde en el suelo, se acerco con precaución, y casi se le corta la respiración al ver un chaleco ninja con manchas de sangre.

Naruto empezó a revisarlo y se percato de que era el chaleco de Shikamaru... reviso con la vista la zona y vio huellas con sangre dirigiéndose a un portón cercano a la zona de bodegas, Naruto se levanto y empezó a caminar con cuidado, decidió sacar la escopeta y seguir.

Llego al portón y vio sangre en la pared, alguien se estaba desangrando por allí, ya que la sangre era fresca... algo le dio mala espina... podría ser que Shikamaru estuviera herido, apresuro sus pasos y atravesó el portón... y vio a Shikamaru apoyado en una pared, no sé movía en lo absoluto, por lo que Naruto temió lo peor.

¡Shikamaru!- grito corriendo a ver al jounin, se inclino a su lado, y lo reviso, aun estaba vivo, pero no lo sería por mucho, si no lo curaba... y por desgracia, solo tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios (ya había usado los demás para curarse) -¡Shikamaru despierta! ¡Quien te hizo esto viejo!

Shikamaru abrió levemente los ojos, le miro con una vista velada por el dolor, a Naruto se le fue el alma a los pies... ya había visto esa expresión antes... Shikamaru estaba condenado, ni aun con sus habilidades y teniendo a Tsunade allí podrían salvarle, pudo ver una gran cantidad de heridas de bala en su cuerpo.

Na...ru...to... ¿Qué... onda?- dijo con dificultad, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa, Naruto le vio y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas le corrieran por las mejillas, a fin de cuentas, Shikamaru era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Hey viejo... ¿quién te hizo esto?- preguntó mirando las heridas, Shikamaru bufo y Naruto podría jurar que le escucho murmurar "problemático" levemente.

No... lo... vi... espalda... ataco... ya no... duele- dijo entrecortadamente, Naruto le miro con tristeza.

Cálmate... no estas solo, aquí estoy viejo- dijo Naruto, Shikamaru sonrió mientras que empezaba a toser algo de sangre, Naruto saco una gasa del botiquín y le limpio la boca.

Temari... lo... siento... yo... de verdad... de verdad... quería... que... juntos... familia- balbuceo, Naruto le miro con tristeza, empezaba a delirar.

Shikamaru emitió una leve risa mientras que miraba al cielo.

Qué... problemático... es... morir... ¿Verdad?- dijo, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras.

Ya lo creo viejo, ¿Deseas que haga algo?- preguntó, Shikamaru asintió.

Chaleco... carta... bolsillo derecho... cigarro... bolsillo... izquierdo... por... favor- dijo balbuceante, Naruto, que había llevado el chaleco consigo, reviso las bolsas y vio una carta sellada... estaba dirigida a Temari... en la otra bolsa había una cajetilla de cigarros, la mayoría inservidles por la sangre, pero quedaban unos tres en buen estado.

Saco uno y se lo puso a Shikamaru en la boca, usando el encendedor de Shikamaru, lo encendió, este inhalo con dificultad y dejo salir el humo.

¿Qué hago con la carta?- pregunto Naruto.

Entrégala... a Temari... dile... que... lo... siento... y ... la... amo...- dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa... de pronto su cigarro se cayó de su boca, Naruto solo le miro fijamente... Shikamaru Nara había muerto.

Naruto apoyó el cuerpo de su amigo en el piso y cerro los ojos del chico, lloro un poco y dirigió un rezo por él, pero no podía hacer mas, le cubrió el cuerpo con el chaleco y marco el lugar en el mapa, al menos podría regresar por él junto con Lee después y llevarlo a la villa para entregarlo a Temari.

Naruto se levanto después de un rato y entro a la zona de bodegas, se notaba que no era el único que había pasado por allí, habían signos de lucha en él, marcas de balas en las paredes, entro a una bodega y vio los cuerpos muertos de varias personas, todos por balazos, continuo su camino y al pasar una puerta, vio que estaba en una bodega de carnes, no parecía haber nada extraño... hasta que vio un hombre tirado en el piso... obviamente estaba muerto.

¿Quién será?- se preguntó al verle, el hombre llevaba una pistola, y era bastante Obeso, pudo ver los restos de un carnet, al revisarlo vio un nombre.

Eddie 

Estaba armado... ¿Lo habrá asesinado la misma persona que asesino a Shikamaru?- se preguntó mientras que pasaba de largo y se dirigía a otra puerta.

Al pasarla, vio que había un camino al pequeño puerto del Lago Toluca, caminó con precaución, ya tenía suficiente con los balazos que le había dado Kiba, como para descuidarse y morir por la bala perdida de algún demente, de pronto, vio a alguien sentado en las cercanías de los botes, se acerco con precaución... y vio a Chouji Akamichi descansando en ese lugar, el Akamichi le miro y sonrió de manera cansada.

Hola Naruto- dijo Chouji con una sonrisa forzada, Naruto se le acerco... Chouji se veía extraño... mas cansado y con una mirada triste.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto, Chouji solo volteó a ver el lago.

Shikamaru esta muerto... y Eddie también- dijo Chouji, Naruto solo bajo la cabeza.

Lo sé- dijo simplemente.

No sé quien mato a Eddie... pero Shikamaru... –dijo Chouji, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¿Sabes quien lo mato? ¡Dímelo, te juro que encontrare al infeliz que le hizo eso y le daré su merecido!- dijo exaltado, Chouji le sonrió entonces.

Lo tienes frente a tus ojos- dijo Chouji, Naruto se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa, Chouji se levanto y Naruto vio el revolver que tenía en sus manos y se percato de que había bajado la guardia, si Chouji le disparaba a esa distancia lo mataría antes de poder defenderse.

¿Por qué? El era tu mejor amigo- preguntó Naruto, Chouji levanto su arma y le apuntó.

No lo sé... la verdad es que no lo sé, solamente sé que lo hice... y no estoy orgulloso de eso- dijo Chouji con seriedad –Este lugar ya no me es agradable... sé me acabo la insulina y todos con los que me encuentro se burlan de mi... ni siquiera Shikamaru me apoyaba.

Naruto le miro con fijeza... no sabía que sentir, Shikamaru era su amigo, pero Chouji también, eso le ponía en un dilema.

¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó con seriedad, Chouji le miro con calma.

Tu ya has sufrido bastante- dijo Chouji mientras que movía el arma y se la colocaba en la sien ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto –Naruto... sé qué lo que hice estuvo mal... pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, este lugar me llamo a causa de mis depresiones... siempre estuve obsesionado con mi peso pero jamás me cuide... Ino y Asuma sensei me lo decían, pero no les hice caso... hasta que enferme... je... que deplorable... siempre enfadándome de las burlas de los demás cuando yo me provoque esto.

Chouji... tranquilo... sé que no lo hiciste con intención... ahora, baja esa arma y hablemos, sé que podemos solucionarlo juntos- dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarlo, Chouji solo le sonrió.

Eres un buen chico Naruto... no como yo, siempre ocultándome tras Ino y Shikamaru... pero ahora podré descansar... adiós y gracias- dijo Chouji.

¡Espera!- dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre el.

¡BANG!

El sonido de un cuerpo al caer al agua irrumpió en la oscura noche, Naruto estaba de rodillas en el piso, no pudo detener a Chouji, el ninja Akamichi estaba muerto.

¡POR QUÉ!- gritó Naruto llorando -¡Que tienes contra nosotros! ¡Primero Shino, luego Kiba, después Shikamaru y ahora Chouji! ¡Cuantas muertes más necesitas para estar satisfecho!

Como si una contestación fuese, la radio empezó a sonar con fuerza, Naruto volteó la vista con rapidez y vio a una gran cantidad de criaturas acercándose a él con no muy buenas intenciones.

Se descolgó la M-16 del hombro y apunto, pero la gran cantidad de criaturas le hicieron reconsiderar su situación, la M-16 solo tenía treinta balas por cargador, pese a todos los cargadores que llevaba, no podría contra tantas, se levanto y echo a correr al astillero.

Diablos... diablos, ¡Diablos!- dijo con desesperación... y ahora mas preocupado por las chicas, Neji y Sasuke casi no le preocupaban, algo le decía que quienes en verdad estaban en peligro eran las chicas.

¡Un bote!- dijo mientras que se abalanzaba sobre él, rápidamente tomo los remos y empezó a remar con frenesí, la radio seguía sonando y vio que los perros se acercaban, mas criaturas iban corriendo por el astillero.

Naruto siguió remando con fuerza hasta que el sonido de la radio se detuvo, Naruto entonces tranquilizo la marcha, suspiro mientras que veía el mapa, por la dirección del astillero, si seguía al norte llegaría al hotel Lakeview, suspiro mientras que pensaba en sus familias.

También en lo que me dirá Tsunade... dios, soy un fracaso, de pronto una seríe de imágenes y palabras atravesaron su vista.

"¿Ya verón? Esese niño.

_Es un problema, deberíamos de deshacernos de él_

_Naruto, eres una molestia._

_A una cosa así deberían de exiliarla._

¡Niños no se acerquen a él! ¡Es un peligro!"

Naruto solo se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo asustado.

"_Es solo tu verdad... Naruto kun"_- se escucho una voz, Naruto empezó a mirar alrededor, pero no había nada, asustado, decidió que debía de salir del lago antes de que enloqueciera.

Continuara...

Un capitulo sin mucha acción, pero con dos muertes, originalmente tenía planeado que la muerte de Shikamaru fuera mas simple, y que hubiera una pelea con Chouji, pero después pensé que quedaría muy similar a la pelea de Eddie y James en SH2 por lo que la omití por algo mas simple, además de que ya se acerca la recta final del fic, y los sueños de Naruto tendrán mucha relación con lo que lo trajo a Silent Hill...

Espero les guste.

Ruru: Gracias por los reviews, y no, no aparecerán los Akatsukis, no tendría lógica, ya que ellos no entraron en él fic disculpa.

Drkshinobi: gracias por el review, y bueno, con Kiba aun hay alguno cabos sueltos, aunque ya este muerto, gracias por todo y espero que puedas leer encuentro de dos héroes, ya que a quienes les gusta el gore, ese fic será el parte aguas de mi propia versión de Marvel Zombies, ¡Versión Naruto!

Ramdon Person: gracias por el review y el halago.. y a ti te respondo lo mismo, revisa mi historia Encuentro de dos héroes, ya que me permitirá crear a unos Zombies muy interesantes .

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review, y pues sí, Kiba se murió, no lo convertí en alguna cosa por que eso esta reservado para alguien mas, con respecto a Shino... pues quizás si haya algo mas.

Con respecto al fic que te comente es ese del "El Zorro, El León y Los Chicos Buenos" aunque no sé, es que no lo vi en tu perfil.

En fin, suerte


	15. Capitulo 14

**SILENT HILL **

Capitulo 14:

Naruto seguía navegando, pudo ver una luz a lo lejos, sonrió, pronto llegaría al Lakeview... y algo le decía que allí encontraría todas sus respuestas.

El agua esta demasiado tranquila- dijo Naruto mientras que el bote se acercaba a un pequeño astillero, logro acomodar el bote y salto al muelle, el hotel se veía frente a él.

Naruto tragó algo de saliva, el Lakeview se veía algo aterrador desde afuera, decidió seguir de todos modos. Al llegar al jardín vio dos fuentes, un papel estaba sobre una, en la otra había un reloj, camino a la del papel y lo tomo.

_"RESTAURANTE mesa 10"_

Hum¿Qué será?- se pregunto mientras que iba a la otra y tomaba el reloj, parecía estar roto.

Naruto subió las escaleras y entro en el hotel, este estaba iluminado, algunos focos aun funcionaban, lo que hacía que se viera algo tétrico, se acerco a la recepción y vio la libreta de reservaciones, no sabía que tan viejas eran pero empezó a revisar, no estaba en orden alfabético, pero considero que algo habría que le ayudara.

_"Patrick Steward. _

_James Sutherland. _

_Sai" _

¿Sai¿Qué hace su nombre aquí?- se pregunto Naruto mientras que veía un mapa del hotel.

Naruto empezó a caminar por el Lobby y vio la entrada al restaurante Lake Shore, entro y vio que estaba vacío, algunas mesas tenían algún numero de reserva en ellas, empezó a revisar y vio la numero 10, había una carta encima de ella.

¿Otra carta? Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esto- dijo enfadado.

_"Te estaré esperando en la habitación 313... no tardes. ATTE Ino"_

Naruto miro el mapa y supo que estaba en la tercera planta, pero si algo le había enseñado el pueblo... es que no sería para nada fácil llegar a la habitación.

Reviso el resto del restaurante y encontró una llave en una mesa, pero no había nada mas, por lo que salió de allí, al entrar al Lobby, el sonido de la radio le alerto, habían un par de criaturas en las escaleras que llevaban hacía arriba, por lo que saco la pistola y pensó en disparar, pero un sonido en la que llevaba al sótano le alerto, Naruto decidió revisar primero abajo, por lo que se dirigió con cautela, había un pequeño pasillo, camino y vio en el ascensor abierto una lata de disolvente, fue y lo recogió, al no haber puertas abiertas, decidió volver arriba.

A si que siguen allí ¿Verdad?- dijo al ver a las criaturas, pero antes de empezar a disparar recordó que primero debía de asegurarse de tener la llave de la habitación 313, ya que era muy probable que estuviese cerrada, checo el mapa y se dirigió al lobby.

Se acerco a la recepción y vio que habían muy pocas llaves, busco la 313 y con alegría la recogió y volvió al lobby, disparo contra las criaturas que estaban en la escalera y subió.

Oh mierda- dijo al ver a dos criaturas con apariencia femenina acercársele, disparo con la pistola varios tiros hasta que estas cayeron... pero se estremeció al ver surgir del fondo del pasillo una especie de cuadros andantes con mandíbulas.

Esta pesadilla se vuelve peor a cada segundo- se dijo mientras que se descolgaba la M-16 y disparaba, vació el cargador en las tres criaturas, sudaba mientras que recargaba el arma.

Reviso el mapa y se dirigió al cuarto de lectura que estaba en ese piso, reviso el lugar y tuvo que matar a otra criatura mas allí, vio un maletín y lo reviso, había un espació para usar una llave, Naruto solo suspiro, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

¿Podría ser...?- pensó mientras que sacaba la llave que había encontrado en el restaurante, la probo en el maletín y este se abrió, Naruto saco la llave de la habitación 204, salió de allí y reviso el mapa, estaba en la segunda planta, la 204 estaba en la otra esquina, por lo que decidió ir a darle un vistazo.

Tuvo la alegría de no encontrar criaturas en su camino, encontró la habitación y uso la llave, reviso el cuarto, encontró otra llave en la mesa que indicaba que era para el ascensor de empleados, habían varias fotos en la cama, las checo y vio que había una manchada de tinta, recordó el disolvente y vio un código, recogió la foto y vio una maleta de combinación, no le costo trabajo darse cuenta que era la de la maleta, uso el código y al abrirse la maleta, el vio que había un engrane.

Naruto reviso el mapa y vio donde estaba el ascensor de empleados, se dirigió a él, entró al ascensor... y empezó a sonar una alarma.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo cuando vio una placa en la pared.

"Peso máximo 70 kg"

Rayos, voy a tener que dejar todo- dijo Naruto molesto mientras que miraba un buró... la verdad es que no quería dejar nada, así que decidió dejarlo para después... hasta que recordó que cada cosa que pasaba en Silent Hill tenía alguna razón de ser... y si el destino quería que el subiera desarmado (eso sonó a Neji) debía hacerlo, por lo que guardo su armamento y cosas, y subió al ascensor.

Este lo llevo al primer piso, Naruto estaba al pendiente, vio un mapa en la pared y empezó a revisarlo, entro a una bodega y encontró una llave para reloj, entonces recordó haber visto uno desarmado en el lobby, por lo que se la guardo, salió y se dirigió a una oficina al fondo, en ella encontró una cinta de video y un abrelatas, las demás puertas estaban cerradas excepto la del sótano, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar, sin la radio, se sentía mas desprotegido, por lo que revisaba cada recoveco en el camino para evitar que algo le pescara desprevenido.

Camino por un pasillo y vio a algunas criaturas, pero estas no se le acercaron, entro en la sala de calderas, encontró la llave del bar, y vio por el mapa, que estaba cerca, camino con cuidado, teniendo que echarse a correr inmediatamente, ya que las criaturas se le fueron encima, logro llegar al bar y entro usando la llave, estaba en una cocina, de pronto vio una lata medio abierta, habían focos adentro, algo extraño, así que uso el abrelatas para sacar los focos, habían un par de lámparas encendidas, pero vio una a la que le faltaba el foco, así que coloco el foco en ella y este encendió, Naruto vio la puerta del bar, estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que uso la llave y salió.

Estaba en el lugar donde había encontrado la lata de disolvente, por lo que procedió a revisar el mapa y ando a donde había dejado sus cosas, al menos ya había abierto una ruta, camino con cautela, ya que sin la radio, era como meterse en la boca del lobo, después de esquivar a un par de criaturas llego a donde estaba el ascensor de empleados, sonrió y saco todas sus cosas, después de eso, desando sus pasos, y llego a la escalera que lo llevaría a la tercera planta, pero antes de llegar a ella, vio que una gruesa reja le impedía el paso, había un cerradura y la imagen de un reloj en ella, Naruto bufo enfadado, pero recordó entonces haber visto un reloj en el lobby, por lo que regreso apresuradamente.

Se cargo a algunas criaturas en el camino pero llego, allí había un grueso reloj de estilo clásico y un espació en el, además de que la pequeña puerta del reloj estaba abierta.

Quizás... si creo que es de aquí- dijo mientras que colocaba el reloj que encontró en la fuente en el hueco, después abrió la puertita y vio la falta de un engrane, saco el que estaba en la maleta y lo coloco, este embono perfectamente, por lo que cerro la puertita y vio que había un botón de encendido, lo presiono.

El reloj empezó a moverse y emitió una melodía extraña, bastante triste y por un momento, Naruto tuvo una visión de la pequeña Aiko... y por algún motivo, estuvo seguro de que Ino le había insinuado la verdad, la niña era de él... lo que le daba una razón mas para volver a Konoha... la otra era Hinata, pero aun debía de encontrar a los demás y... no sabía que pasaría al volver, Ino era la madre de Aiko, pero el sabía que amaba a Hinata, aunque Ino no le fuese indiferente del todo... eso si que era un dilema.

De pronto una pequeña puertita se abrió en el reloj y Naruto vio una llave en ella, la tomo y sonrío, era la llave de la reja de la escalera.

Hasta que pasa algo bueno, bien... ¡A la carga!- dijo mientras que iba a las escaleras.

Logro subir y uso la llave, reviso el pasillo y vio que estaba inesperadamente tranquilo, camino mientras que empuñaba la pistola y llego a la Habitación 313, uso la llave y...

...no había nadie, la habitación estaba silenciosa, había una libreta en la mesa y una radio casetera en un rincón, había una televisión, pero no parecía servir, se acerco a la libreta y empezó a leerla.

_"Reporte Medico, Hospital General de Sunagakure. _

_Lamentamos informar que el paciente de nombre Sai, Ninja de nivel Anbu de la Villa de Konoha se encuentra en etapa terminal a causa de un veneno extraño inyectado en su sistema durante una misión, no se le ha podido otorgar un Antídoto, todo lo que se puede hacer por él es reducir su dolor con medicinas y drogas. _

_Por ahora sabemos que su esposa, Ino Yamanaka ah viajado secretamente al hospital, por la información que tenemos, es confidencial el estado del shinobi, aun así, uno de nuestros medicos se sintió obligado a informar a la esposa del interfecto, se ha aceptado que ella este aquí, pero no informaremos a la Hokage de Konoha hasta saber que era lo que pasaba con el ninja. _

_La esposa de nuestro paciente ha estado con el todo el tiempo, pero algo esta raro... no podemos saberlo solo con ver, pero ella parece estar algo mal psicológicamente, quizás sería bueno tener una mayor vigilancia sobre ambos. _

_Yoshio Tanaka. _

_Medico especialista del Hospital General de Sunagakure" _

Naruto estaba perplejo... este informe no era viejo, era exactamente de la época en la que Sai había sido declarado perdido en acción... e indicaba que Ino había sabido donde estaba¿Eso habría tenido algo que ver con su enfermedad mental que la atrapo?

Se acerco a la radiocasetera y vio que estaba encendida, incluso tenía un casette adentro, la encendió y escucho la voz de Ino.

_"Ya han pasado 4 días... Sai esta peor, me parte el alma verle así, conectado a tantos aparatos... y ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con Tsunade sama para que lo cure... esto es horrible¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Ahora que ya empezábamos a ser felices juntos, Aiko ya lo adoraba, y para Sai ella era el mas grande tesoro que jamás tuviese... aunque sé que Sai sabía que no era su hija, me dijo que un estudió medico le dijo que era estéril... _

_...y me vi forzada a decirle la verdad... Naruto es el verdadero padre de Aiko... pensé queme repudiaría y me dejaría, pero el solo sonrío y dijo que no importaba, Aiko era nuestra hija ante todos y el la cuidaría como si fuera el mas grande tesoro que hubiese recibido... pero ahora... ya no sé que hacer¡No lo sé¡No soporto verlo en ese estado, por que el destino se ensaña con él, es demasiado bueno! Debería de ser yo... pero no lo soporto mas... debo de ayudarle... calmar su dolor... se que el me lo agradecerá... si lo sé... lo sé..." _

La radió se apago entonces y Naruto empezó a atar cabos, Sakura y Tsunade hace tiempo le habían comentado obre ello, pero jamás pensó en encontrarse un caso con conocidos.

Eutanasia.

Eso es lo que Ino había hecho... y probablemente no lo soporto y enloqueció al final... los médicos de Suna hicieron un buen trabajo al ocultar la información, ya que nadie jamás supo lo que paso en verdad.

Ino había asesinado a Sai para que no sufriera... y nadie mas que ella lo supo, Naruto se sintió mal, no había estado con ella en esos momentos de dolor, no era extraño que enloqueciera... pero le daba una razón mas para encontrarla... ya después resolvería su problema con Hinata.

Salió del cuarto y entonces se detuvo extrañado, el lugar había cambiado, se veía sucio y frío... y la linterna no servía.

¿Qué diablos paso ahora?- dijo empezando a bufar furioso.

Continuara...

¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Es que estuve haciendo la limpieza de mi maquina y por accidente borre tanto lo que ya tenía de este fic como de "Loca Academia de Ninjas" y he tenido que volver a empezar estos capítulos desde el inició, es por eso que en el caso de este, sea tan corto... y es que el capitulo ya indicaba el inició del fin, dos capítulos son los que faltan para terminar el fic en definitiva, por lo que espero me perdonen por la tardanza, prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente.

XxDark-SakuraxX: Gracias por el review.

Matssuri-chan: Gracias y disculpa la tardanza...

Kisame Hoshigaki: Perdona la tardanza y el capitulo corto...

DREIGNUS: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, je, espero ver tus historias pronto y no decepcionarte.

Kira-Neko-chan: je, Sakura ya aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, Gaara no podía salir en esta historia, pero espero te guste.

Wolf howling: Gracias y perdón por la tardanza.

Drkshinobi: Bueno, el fic ya va a terminar, pero no esperes un final totalmente feliz, ya que será un final mas al estilo de Silent Hill, Neji y Sasuke tendrán mucho que ver.

Ramdom person: gracias por el review.

Xiucoatl: Gracias por el review y perdona la tardanza.

Hypertomico: Gracias por leer y que bueno que estés al pendiente del fic y te preocupe que alguien se lo pueda volar, eso si ya había pasado en Foros dz, pero como ya soy un antiguo miembro de dicho foro, este fic, como dos mas que habían sido planeados fueron recuperados y el autos de dicho plagio fue castigado por los moderadores.

Dragón Herat: gracias por el review.

Hasta luego a todos y mucha suerte.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 15:

Naruto miro el pasillo, una parte de el estaba derruido, del otro lado había una puerta, Naruto camino con cuidado mientras que empuñaba la escopeta, la puerta tenia una palabra escrita.

"Methratron"

Naruto recordó la llave que había encontrado y la busco en su petaca, encontró la llave y abrió la puerta... y se quedo pasmado al ver que... estaba de vuelta en el hospital.

Oh Dios- dijo Naruto mientras que la puerta se cerraba, al menos no estaba a oscuras, entonces revisó las llaves que había recolectado en el camino y vio otras tres que no había usado para nada.

"Azrael" "Amael" "Avalon"

Naruto se percato de que las necesitaría a partir de ese momento.

Hay algo muy raro aquí... no creo que en verdad haya regresado al hospital- dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas, pero noto que estaban tapiadas... siguió caminando y se percato que estaba en la tercera planta... la zona de los cuartos D...

Naruto camino por allí y vio que todas las puertas estaban tapiadas... excepto D3.

Entro por ella y se sorprendió... ahora estaba en un pasillo de la escuela... con una muy desagradable compañía.

¡Oh mierda!- dijo al ver a el contingente de niños con cuchillo que se acercaba... la ventaja es que no podían moverse mucho a causa de lo estrecho del cuarto, saco la escopeta y empezó a disparar... uno, dos, tres, 7... recarga y de nuevo... hasta que el pasillo quedo teñido de rojo... camino por entre los cadáveres mientras que verificaba la zona, las puertas estaban cerradas... por lo que camino hasta llegar a los baños... y se detuvo...

...era el baño donde había tenido que matar a Shino.

A mal paso...- dijo Naruto mientras que recargando la escopeta entraba...

No era el baño de la escuela... era uno de los cuartos de los departamentos Woodside... el sonido de la radio lo estremeció... y el hecho de que el lugar estuviese hecho un asco.

¿Uh¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver una especie de gema roja en una repisa... se acerco con cuidado, aun no veía a la criatura que la radió anunciaba, tomo la gema... y en eso varias cucarachas se le fueron encima, de un salto logro esquivarlas, y rápidamente corrió a la puerta salió... y se encontró con una escalera que iba al fondo.

Las cucarachas se acercaban, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que empezar a bajar después de cerrar la puerta... llegando a las alcantarillas, solo había un largo pasillo en la penumbra... cuando la lámpara se encendió.

Bueno... peor es nada- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a caminar... pero el sonido de la radio apareció de nuevo, y apenas pudo esquivar un garrazo que provino del techo.

¡Maldición¡Otra vez esos malditos monos!- grito mientras esquivaba a uno, corrió por el lugar y vio una escalera que llevaba a una puerta con un nombre... "Amael"

Subió con rapidez y usando la llave entro por ella... encontrándose en una especie de camino inundado y derruido... pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía... sino mas bien la bandana de Konoha tirada en el piso, se acerco y un mechón de cabellos rozados le confirmaron la identidad del dueño.

"Sakura chan"- pensó con miedo al notar la sangre en la banda.

Naruto se encontraba asustado, empezó a correr pero algo se movió en el agua, el sonido de la radio era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerse nervioso... y pensó que si jamás volvía a escuchar la radio tronar así... sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

¡SPLASH!

Un chorro de agua salió disparado, Naruto levanto la escopeta y cuando una de las criaturas como mujeres salió, un potente y atronador disparo del arma la destazo en el acto, Naruto siguió corriendo con dificultad en el agua mientras que se empezaba a desesperar, Sakura era una gran amiga y no podía dejarla a su suerte.

Corrió y vio otra escalera, subió por ella con rapidez y abrió una puerta... deteniéndose al ver a la figura que estaba en el piso.

¡Sakura chan!- grito mientras que corría a donde estaba la joven Haruno en un charco de sangre...

...su sangre... Naruto notó una rajadura en su estomago... y se percato de que era un espadazo.

¡Sakura chan¡Sakura chan¡Despierta¡Quien te hizo esto!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sakura tosió sangre, Naruto puso sus manos en la herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia... y casi se desmaya al sentir algo carnoso y viscoso saliendo de el corte.

"¡Oh dios¡Son sus intestinos!"- pensó horrorizado, la nublada mirada de Sakura lo atrapo... y el se percato de algo... ya era demasiado tarde para ella.

Na... ru... to... libe… ra a Sas… Sasuke… kun…. él…. El no... es... res... responsable... de sus... actos- dijo casi murmurando, Naruto le miro con lagrimas, le golpe debió de rebanarle los intestinos y el hígado... una herida mortal para cualquiera.

Sakura chan... ¿Fue Sasuke¿El te hizo esto?- preguntó con tristeza, Sakura solo sonrió mientras que la sangre escurría por sus labios.

Él no... tiene la ... culpa... yo... débil... no ayudé... contra Itachi... hace medió... año- dijo en un balbuceo, Naruto miro el vientre de la chica y entre los pliegues de ropa se veía levemente el intestino, era realmente asqueroso... y perturbador.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó, saco una jeringa del botiquín y se alegro de que uno de los botiquines que había hallado en el hospital tuviera un hemostato... eso le daría tiempo para saber que paso.

Fue... hace medió Año- dijo Sakura entrecortada... Naruto inyecto la medicina y ella solo miro al techo- Si... hace medio año...

FLASHBACK.

Sakura y Sasuke habían salido de la aldea en una misión... la cual habían cumplido satisfactoriamente... aunque Sakura notaba a Sasuke bastante distraído, había vuelto ha Konoha hacía tiempo... pero no se adaptaba como esperaba... Sasuke solo estaba tranquilo en ocasiones y siempre estaba en constante tensión, si no fuera por Naruto, tal vez se hubiese vuelto a ir.

Eso tenía a Sakura muy perturbada, Sasuke en ocasiones se comportaba de manera violenta con ella... y dos veces la forzó a hacer el amor... sin embargo ella entendía que el pasaba por la terrible depresión de no poder cumplir su venganza... ya en varias misiones se habían encontrado con Itachi... y el resultado en todas siempre fue... un Sasuke apalizado.

Sasuke kun... ya estamos prontos a llegar a la Villa... ¿Deseas algo en especial para la cena de esta noche?- preguntó Sakura.

Lo que sea esta bien- dijo el con seriedad, Sakura suspiro... aun después de tanto tiempo no había conseguido cambiar el carácter de Sasuke

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo, Sakura le miro extrañada.

Sasuke ¿Qué pas...?- preguntó pero el le callo con una seña.

Esta aquí- dijo secamente, Sakura entonces sintió el chackra de Itachi y se preparo para pelear... aunque sabía que estaban en desventaja... la misión les había gastado mucha energía...

En eso un ruido, Sasuke corrió a unos arbustos, ella pensó en seguirle cuando Sasuke volteó.

¡Cuidado!- fue todo lo que escucho antes de que un fuerte golpe la dejase sin sentido.

...al despertar, vio que Sasuke estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, respiraba con algo de dificultad, por lo que con esfuerzo se levanto y fue a su lado... empezó a curarle mientras que le miraba con tristeza.

No... pude... de nuevo... se me... escapo- dijo con dificultad Sasuke, Sakura solo apretó los labios... la batalla por lo visto había sido dura... y ella no había podido servirle de nada.

Lo siento... no fui de ayuda- dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo miro al cielo mientras que bufaba.

No importa- dijo aunque Sakura notó la frialdad en su voz.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Sakura sonrío, Naruto era al primero que le contaba eso... pero al menos dejaría un legado... era una lastima... jamás pudo tener un hijo... siendo que era algo que ella había deseado siempre...

¿Sakura chan?- preguntó Naruto al ver que ella se había callado... solo había escuchado una parte de la historia de Sakura... ella estaba delirando por momentos y resultaba incomprensible... hasta que callo de pronto.

Sakura respiro con suavidad... y sus ojos se contrajeron... una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al suspirar... por última vez.

¿Sakura chan? Hey, no me hagas esto... Sakura chan ¡Sakura chan!- dijo abrazando su cuerpo inerme... aunque sabía que era inútil, Sakura Haruno había muerto, y no había nada mas que pudiese hacer...

la deposito con suavidad en el piso y solo tomo su banda Ninja... en ese lugar extraño era imposible prometerse encontrar el cuerpo de Sakura para llevarlo de vuelta a la villa, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón, tuvo que dejarla allí.

Te prometo... que encontrare a Sasuke... pero no puedo prometerte el no hacerle nada por lo que te hizo- dijo finalmente Naruto con decisión, reviso todas sus armas y procuro que estuvieran cargadas y listas... no sabía por que Sasuke la había asesinado, pero si sabía que aunque no poseyese sus habilidades ninjas... sería un oponente de cuidado.

Camino por el pasillo sin voltear a ver el cuerpo de Sakura y llegó a una puerta..."Azrael"... Naruto reviso la llave y suspiro... parecía ser que el fina estaba cerca.

Continuara...

Si, ya se que es corto, pero la verdad es que desde el principió del fic, tenía problemas para la parte de Sakura... la de Ino y Tenten ya las tenía listas, pero con Sakura era distinto... ya que no se me ocurría nada.

En fin, el próximo capitulo nos acercara al final... ya que habrán un par de decesos mas... todo preparándonos para el gran final.

Suerte a todos


	17. Capitulo 16

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 16:

Naruto estaba triste... la muerte de Sakura le había calado hondo, abrió la puerta que decía Azrael y vio un pasillo del Hotel, habían flamas en el lugar, pero no las suficientes para dañarle.

Naruto se adentro, mientras que el crepitar de la radio se mezclaba con el de las llamas, Naruto vio a varias de las criaturas atrapadas en cuartos asándose, muchas se movían tratando de escapar del fuego pero ninguna lo conseguía.

Que peste- dijo tapándose la nariz... el aroma carne quemada inundaba el lugar y le provocaba arcadas, camino lo mas rápido que pudo... y vio algo escrito en la pared.

_"Sigue a la puerta del destino... la diosa te espera para brindarte la confesión que siempre deseaste... y otorgarte la misión que deberás cumplir..."_

Otro mensaje... ¿Qué querrá decir?- se preguntó, cuando de pronto, empezó a escucharse el sonido de algo desplomarse y Naruto vio como el lugar empezaba a venirse abajo -¡Santos Dattebayos!

Naruto echo a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras que escuchaba como las paredes de madera crujían, corrió con todo su ser, casi sentía el aplastante peso de las maderas... hasta que vio una puerta, se fue sobre ella y entro a un pasillo, al fondo vio una escalera... las flamas no eran grandes y ya no se escuchaba el sonido de derrumbe.

Respiro con profundidad... el humo había entrado a sus pulmones y le escocía el interior, se sintió mareado y con muchas nauseas, por lo que se apoyo n una pared a reponerse.

En serio que desea matarme lo que sea que domine el pueblo- dijo mientras que se levantaba con dificultad. Empezó a andar...cuando vio una silueta en la parte alta de las escaleras... una silueta femenina muy conocida por él.

¡Ino!- dijo con sorpresa, la Yamanaka le miro y Naruto notó el rifle que llevaba en sus manos.

Ah, Naruto¿Como estas?- dijo Ino casualmente, Naruto se apresuro a llegara ella, Ino sonreía con cansancio, el rifle no estaba apuntando a nada, parecía que solo lo usaba para apoyarse.

Ino... gracias a Dios... ¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó Naruto tratando de llevar la conversación de manera sutil, no quería otro golpe en los testículos, Ino solo miro al techo.

Necesitaba pensar- dijo Ino con una sonrisa –Me imagino que ya sabrás lo que le paso a Sai.

Naruto se puso mas serio mientras que miraba al piso.

Si... encontré unos documentos que me lo indicaban pero... ¿Es cierto?- preguntó, Ino suspiro por lo bajo.

Muy cierto... esa misión fue terrible... Sai sufría y yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para soportarlo- dijo Ino mientras que su mirada se volvía distante.

Naruto le miro con tranquilidad, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ino, sabes que no cualquiera podría haberlo soportado, además, la eutanasia no es tan mala... la aplicamos todo el tiempo en el campo de batalla para que nuestros compañeros no sufran- dijo Naruto, Ino levanto la vista pero no lo miro.

No es eso... Sai podía haberse recuperado... lo sé, uno de los doctores me lo dijo... pero que tomaría mucho, mucho tiempo... y tuve miedo... miedo de su dolor... ni siquiera un Ambu podía soportar ese dolor... y gritaba... gritaba mucho... ¡Era horrible!- dijo empezando a llorar, Naruto por impulso la abrazó e Ino siguió llorando.

Ino lloro por un buen rato, un llanto lastimero y lleno de tristeza, Naruto no supo como logro evitar ponerse a llorar también... Ino se notaba claramente dolida.

Yo... Naruto... yo lo siento- dijo Ino de pronto, Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado.

Aiko... jamás te dije la verdad sobre ella- dijo Ino, Naruto se aparto un poco de Ino mirándole con seriedad.

Ino... ¿Entonces es cierto¿Aiko es nuestra hija?- preguntó Naruto con un nudo en su estomago, Ino asintió.

Si... supe que estaba embarazada al mes de la misión que compartimos... yo... yo se lo dije a Sai y... el no se molesto... me pidió que no te dijera nada... y que el cuidaría de nuestra hija- dijo Ino, Naruto estaba sorprendido¿Por qué Sai no había querido que supiera la verdad¿Tanto deseaba un hijo?- Sai y yo fuimos felices, pero siempre quise que supieras la verdad sobre Aiko... y ahora es el mejor momento... ya que sé que la cuidaras cuando yo no este más- dijo.

¿De que hablas Ino? Se que lo que paso con Sai fue doloroso, pero debes de volver con nosotros a Konoha, no podemos permitir que Aiko crezca sin su madre- dijo Naruto, pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

Yo no puedo volver... mi lugar es aquí... y pronto me reuniré con Sai... además, no quiero interferir contigo y Hinata... Naruto, yo amo a Sai con todo mi corazón... y también te amo a ti con toda mi alma- dijo Ino ante un sorprendido Naruto.

Ino... yo...- dijo Naruto pero Ino le coloco un dedo en los labios mientras que sonreía.

Naruto, sé que amas a Hinata, tranquilo... yo a ella la quiero mucho, es una excelente chica... y sé que podrá ayudarte con Aiko- dijo Ino ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

Pero Ino- dijo Naruto, e Ino entonces le beso con suavidad, Naruto estaba asombrado, pero justo cuando se separaron Ino levanto el rifle y se lo puso en las manos -¿Y esto?

Lo necesitaras... si vas por esa puerta, podrás encontrar a alguien importante, pero cuidado... tal vez veas algo desagradable- dijo Ino empezando a alejarse, Naruto rápidamente le sujeto la mano- Por favor... déjame ir... yo no puedo volver- dijo Ino con dolor.

Ino, debes hacerlo... Aiko te necesita... yo... yo no sé si podré darle todo lo que necesita... tal vez... tal vez podríamos hacer que funcionara- dijo Naruto, Ino le sonrío con ternura.

¿Y que pasara con Hinata?- preguntó, Naruto solo sudo frió.

Yo... ella... yo...- balbuceo Naruto, Ino entonces le sonrió de nuevo.

No Naruto... yo los quiero a ambos, y confío en que podrán hacerse cargo de Aiko- dijo Ino, Naruto estaba tenso, Ino le miro y vio que no la soltaba, suspiro un poco... y antes de que Naruto reaccionara le dio un golpe tal en el estomago que el Uzumaki se encorvo de dolor.

Ino... no... no lo hagas- dijo Naruto al ver que las llamas empezaban a aparecer en el cuarto, Ino se acerco a una puerta y al abrirla Naruto vio unas escaleras que iban para arriba, Ino se acerco a las llameantes escaleras.

Debo de pagar mis pecados ahora... Naruto... recuerda esto... muchas gracias por todo... gracias por brindarme a Aiko y por la felicidad que nos diste a mi y a Sai... te amo...- dijo entrando y empezando a subir las escaleras, Naruto se empezó a levantar y miro a Ino que solo se dio la vuelta mientras que las llamas se levantaban impidiéndole el paso –Adiós Naruto... fuiste el tercer hombre al que ame de verdad.

Ino entonces empezó a subir por la escalera mientras que mas llamas aparecían.

¡INO¡INO!- gritó Naruto, pero no podía acercarse, las llamas eran cada vez mas grandes, Naruto entonces empezó a llorar... por algún motivo desconocido sabía que ya nunca más volvería a verla... miro el rifle que le había dado, era un rifle de dardos, había tres dardos vacíos en su interior

...y recordó la jeringa con el veneno de escorpión que tomo del hospital, aun con lagrimas en los ojos reviso la petaca y saco la jeringa, era muy grande, y contenía lo suficiente de veneno para llenar los tres dardos... lo que lo dejaba con una interrogante... ¿Cómo supo Ino que podría necesitarla? Y más que eso ¿Cómo supo que tendría algo con que llenarla?

Naruto camino con el rifle colgando de su espalda, se dirigió a la puerta que Ino le había señalado y al pasar por ella pudo ver un pasillo del hotel, el pasillo estaba derruido y no había acceso a los cuartos, por lo que debía de dirigirse todo recto, siguió caminando y vio una puerta, entro por ella...

...y cuando entro a otro largo pasillo empezó a escuchar voces...

_"¿Y cual es el diagnostico doctor?_

_El muchacho es un sicótico, es sumamente posesivo y puede llegar a ser violento._

_¿Debemos de decirle a la chica?_

_Ya lo sabe... pero me preocupa... ella no desea dejarlo, eso podría ser perjudicial para ella¿Has visto las marcas en su cuerpo?_

_Si, logre que ella me confesara que é, en sus arranques de celos la golpeaba con el juken sin permitir que se defendiera... y por lo que sé después la forzaba a tener sexo con el... por cierto doctor¿Le ha informado al muchacho sobre el aborto que le provoco a la joven a causa de sus golpes?_

_No, no lo creo prudente, esta muy desequilibrado ahora... además, creo que jamás lo supo._

_Yo lo dudo, según los informes, y la hipnosis, la chica si le informo, pero el pensó que el niño era de su compañero... y tuvo un arranque tal que casi la mata._

_¡Inaudito¿Cómo diablos es que esa chica quiere seguir a su lado?_

_Un amor pasivo... puede parecer ruda... pero en realidad es mucho mas delicada de lo que parece... y oculta mucho su belleza, por lo que él le dio algo a que aferrarse... es una pena._

_Informaré a Hokage sama._

_Si... en cuanto vuelvan de esa misión es indispensable que se le arreste y que ambos empiecen a llevar un tratamiento psicológico, de lo contrarió, tarde que temprano la matara..."_

Y entonces todo se silenció, Naruto se había quedado paralizado en medió de ese pasillo tan limpió y ordenado... Juken... esa era la técnica de los Hyuga... ¿De quien hablarían? No creía que hablaran de Hinata, ya que ella misma le dijo que lo0s médicos del clan querían mantener en secreto lo que le paso... por lo que quedaba una opción... nada halagüeña.

¿Podría ser¿Qué hablaran de Neji y Tenten? Espero que no... Dios, no pensé que tuviera unos compañeros tan desequilibrados- dijo mientras que seguía caminando.

Llego al fondo y vio algo escrito en la puerta.

_"Que abandone toda esperanza aquel que cruce este portal... Dante"_

Naruto miro el letrero y recordó que era lo mismo que había visto escrito al llegar a Silent Hill...

Un punto de inició y final... por lo que veo, mi viaje esta por llegar a su fin- dijo mientras que abría la puerta y notaba un pasillo estrecho, el piso era de metal... y había muchas criaturas bajo el.

Naruto tragó saliva mientras que empezaba a avanzar, la radio sonaba con fuerza mientras que seguía por el pasillo, camino por un tramo y vio otra puerta mas, las criaturas abajo brincaban tratando de alcanzarlo, pero la reja lo impedía.

Naruto paso por la puerta y entro a un pequeño cuarto, había un busto de una persona desconocida para él, en el busto había un espació para colocar una piedra... y Naruto recordó la piedra roja. La tomo y coloco en su lugar... el sonido de un clic lo alerto y vio como una puerta se abría, entro por ella... y se quedo paralizado.

Estaba en un enorme salón... al fondo había una puerta con un letrero... "Avalon", y en la parte alta... crucificada y sangrante... estaba Tenten... su reparación era dificultosa y parecía haber perdido mucha sangre... Naruto empezó a caminar y buscar la manera de bajarla.

¡Tenten!- gritó, ella abrió los ojos y Naruto vio el dolor en su cara, las manos de ella estaban atravesadas por clavos.

¡Naruto!- gritó Tenten, cuando de pronto empezó a moverse la cruz... y Naruto vio a Cabeza Piramidal en una esquina, arriba... cerca de donde se dirigía la cruz con Tenten, estaba otro Cabeza Piramidal... el cual empezaba a levantar la lanza en dirección a Tenten.

¡No!- gritó Naruto descolgándose el rifle..., pero Cabeza Piramidal empezó a moverse a él y Naruto notó que tendría que pelear para salvarla, debía de derrotar al del piso primero, si es que quería tener tiempo de apuntar al de arriba, se colgó el rifle y tomo el M16 rezando por tener tiempo antes de que el otro Cabeza Piramidal llegara a Tenten.

Continuara.

Bien, estamos a uno del final... ¿Morirá Tenten¿Naruto podrá contra dos Cabezas Piramidales¿Que habrá detrás de Avalon?

Esto se resolverá en el próximo y probablemente ()aun no es seguro) capitulo final... solo diré que... Naruto encontrara su razón de estar en Silent Hill.

Hana-uzumaki: Sip, review 100 gracias por el apoyo.

Aryuri Lestat: Gracias por el review.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por tu apoyo... pues la muerte de Sakura no estaba muy planeada... mientras que lo de Ino si.

Tenten-haruno-chan: Aun no sé... con Tenten tenía dos opciones que eran o matarla o dejar que Naruto la salvase... eso lo veré en el próximo capitulo.

Suerte a todos


	18. CAPITULO 17

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 17:

Naruto levanto el M16, la ráfaga de balas empezó a perforar a Cabeza Piramidal, pero este no se inmutaba, el percutor dio en un espació vació y Naruto saco un cargador nuevo, Cabeza piramidal levanto su lanza y Naruto apenas esquivo el golpe.

Mierda- exclamo mientras que cambiaba el cargador y corría al otro extremo... y se percato de que Cabeza Piramidal era muy lento, vio que el que estaba arriba se preparaba para usar su lanza contra Tenten... y no tenía tiempo de acabar con el de abajo –A menos que...

Naruto se descolgó el rifle que Ino le había dado, vio que el Cabeza Piramidal del piso aun estaba alejado y apunto el arma al de la cornisa.

El retroceso le indico el disparo... y sonrió al ver que el veneno pareció tener un rápido efecto, ya que Cabeza Piramidal se convulsiono... por unos segundos, pero eso basto para que cambiara su objeto y brincara al piso.

¡Aghh!- exclamo Naruto cuando la lanza del Cabeza Piramidal del piso le rozo el brazo.

Corrió al otro extremo y tomo el rifle de caza mientras que los dos cabezas Piramidales se acercaban.

Na...Naruto...- exclamo Tenten dolorosamente desde la cruz.

¡Tranquila! ¡Primero me encargare de ellos y luego iré a rescatarte!- grito Naruto –"No te mueras por favor"- pensó mientras que disparaba contra los Cabezas Piramidales.

Estos retrocedieron levemente... pero no tardaron en volver a ir al ataque, Naruto frunció el ceño y disparo nuevamente, a diferencia de las demás armas, el rifle de caza provocaba un leve retroceso en sus oponentes...

Pero entonces notó algo...

...el Cabeza Piramidal que recibió el impacto del dardo era mas lento... y no parecía tener precisión en sus ataques... incluso por momentos la daba algún golpe a su compañero.

Bien, eso me da un plan- dijo descolgándose el rifle de dardos, le quedaban 2 tiros y debía de aprovecharlos, corrió al extremo de la habitación y se inclino, el Cabeza Piramidal que había recibido el impacto del dardo empezó a caminar por el cuarto desorientado, pero el otro avanzaba hacía el, no tenía mas que unos segundos para darle.

BANG.

El tiro salió y Naruto sonrió, si había algo que los Cabeza Piramidal tenían, era esa obsesión por caminar directamente a su presa, lo que los volvía un blanco fácil.

El Cabeza Piramidal se tambaleo un poco, pero siguió inexorable y lanzó una estocada, Naruto rodó de costado para esquivarla mientras que corría evitando las estocadas y volvía a descolgarse el rifle de caza.

BANG, BANG

Los disparos seguían uno tras otro, Naruto se percato de que empezaban a escasear las balas y empezó a temer, el veneno los había hecho lentos, pero no se morían, por lo que era probable que si se acababan sus balas, lo mataran antes de cambiar de arma.

Malditos- dijo mientras que se colgaba el rifle, solo le quedaban 5 balas para esa arma y no podía recargar, se descolgó el M 16 y disparo.

Las balas perforaban a las criaturas, pero estas avanzaban inexorablemente por su presa, Naruto sudo frió al percatarse de que ya había usado 3 cargadores y ahora ya solo le quedaba uno.

...y paso algo extraño entonces, los Cabezas Piramidales enterraron sus lanzas en el suelo... y se incrustaron en ellas ante la mirada estupefacta de Naruto... este con precaución se acerco a los dos cuerpos... y casi sufre un colapso...

...debajo de una de las mascaras (por que no podía asumir que fuera otra cosa) se veía un largo mechón de cabellos azabaches y los restos de una especie de kimono blanco... en otro tenía los restos de un traje blanquezco y negro... y un símbolo que le recordaba una especie de abanico blanco y rojo...

Oh dios... no... no lo creo- dijo asustado, en eso el gemido de Tenten obtuvo toda su atención por el momento–¡Espera, en un momento te bajo!

Naruto vio que la cruz colgaba de un sistema rustico de poleas, camino a una de las esquinas siguiendo la línea y vio un contrapeso, usando el cuchillo corto la cuerda y con sumo cuidado (y esfuerzo) bajo con toda la suavidad posible, la cruz.

Tenten emitió un leve quejido cuando la cruz toco el suelo, y Naruto corrió a desclavarla.

...labor que le tomo al menos media hora, por que los cuatro miembros de Tenten estaban clavados en la cruz, además de que sufría una grave hemorragia.

Tranquila, aun me quedan algunos suministros... estarás bien, anda, no te rindas- dijo preocupado mientras que sacaba sus últimas vendas y encontraba (de milagro) al fondo del botiquín un liquido hemostático.

Na...ru.. to- balbuceo Tenten con dolor.

Tranquila... no nos dejes, ya no quiero perder a nadie mas- dijo Naruto conteniendo a duras penas la hemorragia, pero Tenten alzó levemente la mano mientras que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ne... ji... ¿Por... que?- dijo mientras que miraba al Cabeza Piramidal que estaba empalado en el centro del cuarto.

Naruto miro al cabeza Piramidal y frunció el entrecejo, termino de vendar las manos de Tenten y se levanto.

Aguanta, hay algo que debo verificar- dijo mientras que caminaba a los cabezas piramidales, se acerco al del Mechón negro y con algo de temor, tomo la motosierra, le costo aproximadamente 15 minutos arrancar el grueso casco piramidal... y casi dejo caer la sierra de la sorpresa..

...debajo de la Cabeza Piramidal estaba el mismísimo Hyuga Neji... con una expresión de locura tal que deformaba sus rasgos, Naruto retrocedió y vio al segundo... y como si supiera de quien se tratara, haciendo de tripas corazón repitió la operación...

Sasuke... idiota, como si no lo supiera- dijo mientras que miraba la psicotica cara de Sasuke Uchiha bajo el casco -¿Qué fue lo que les paso? ¿Por qué se volvieron así?- preguntó Naruto.

"_Ellos siempre fueron así... muy en el fondo de sus seres esas eran sus verdaderas personalidades... Naruto kun"_- se escucho de pronto, Naruto busco alarmado el origen de la voz.

¿Quien esta allí?- gritó

"_Ve a Avalon... deja la chica y busca tu destino... es el recorrido final y te estamos esperando... Silent Hill te da la bienvenida"_- mascullo la voz, Naruto gruño molesto

¡Ni creas que dejare a Tenten! ¡Ya perdí a Shino, a Kiba, a Sakura chan, a Sai, a Shikamaru, Chouji, a Ino... y aunque me duela, sé que algo debieron de haberles hecho a este par de idiotas para que hicieran lo que hicieron!- gritó señalando los cuerpos empalados de Neji y Sasuke.

Naruto corrió hacía Tenten, recargo sus armas y con la kunoichi en brazos camino a la puerta que decía Avalon... como pudo, saco la llave y la abrió...

...un corto pasillo le llevaba a una cornisa, habían dos escaleras, una que llevaba arriba y otra que llevaba abajo, Naruto se percato de que llovía fuertemente, por lo que ese rumbo les llevaba al exterior, acomodo a Tenten en el piso y se quito el saco, cubriendo su lastimado cuerpo, la kunoichi estaba muy dañada, debía e encontrar una manera de salir y llevarla con un medico o no sobreviviría.

Bien, y ahora la pregunta ¿Arriba o abajo?- dijo mientras que volviendo a cargar con Tenten se acercaba, pero no podía notar muy bien ni la parte alta ni la baja, por lo que la elección incorrecta podría ser mortal.

Naruto dilucido sus opciones... y empezó a subir, prefería ir a un lugar con luz que encerrarse en un agujero negro.

Tranquila, no te dejare morir, ¿Sabes? Lee esta vivo, igual que Hinata, ambos nos esperan en las afueras del pueblo, anda, no te rindas, debemos de volver, además, me imagino que tu familia debe estar preocupada- dijo Naruto mientras que subía lentamente por las escaleras.

...avanzó por un largo trecho, las piernas empezaron a dolerle, y el cuerpo de Tenten temblaba, Naruto sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero al menos su respiración parecía estable.

No te mueras- dijo mientras que veía la parte alta de las escaleras y vio un techo de rejas.

Naruto subió y vio un enorme tejado, habían algunas cosas, paneles de metal, algunas mesas en la parte de concreto, unas sillas, camillas desvencijadas y ensangrentadas, Naruto camino con precaución, en eso vio una figura apoyada en una barda, Naruto camino con cuidado.

¿Quién esta allí?- gritó, pero la figura no se movió, la lluvia provocaba una bruma que le cubría... por lo que Naruto camino con cuidado, no sabía si acomodar a Tenten en algún lugar, ya que esa figura podía ser peligrosa, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, se hallaba en un dilema...

...hasta que vio que la figura se acercaba, Naruto coloco a Tenten apoyada en una mesa y saco la pistola, listo para empezar a soltar plomo si es que la figura trataba de hacer algo extraño.

"_Es bueno que ya hallas llegado tan lejos hijo... pero ha llegado la hora, así que espero que me demuestres que es lo que mereces"_- dijo la figura, Naruto le miro extrañado... y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una corriente de aire helado le permitió ver a quien estaba frente a él.

¡No... no puedes ser... tu... tú estas muerto! ¡Que haces aquí!- grito asustado... y es que frente a él se encontraba un hombre rubio idéntico a él, un hombre que en vida fuera conocido como el rayo de Konoha... un hombre que fuera llamado Yondaime Hokage...

...frente a Naruto se encontraba parado Namikaze Minato mirándole con una sonrisa amistosa.

Continuara...

Bien, puesto que muchos me pidieron que salvara a Tenten, modifique el capitulo al 100 para hacerlo, por lo que el fic se larga un capitulo mas, si, el próximo será el final y se develara el misterio de que hace Naruto allí... pero no desesperéis, habrá epilogo, además, DREIGNUS me sugirió una buena idea, y es que... que sería Silent Hill sin una serie de finales alternos, o mas bien dicho... WHAT IF???? De este fic.

Espero les agrade.

Tenshi of Light: Bien, ella sigue viva, tranquis.

Zidanezaith: con calma y todo se resolverá, al menos eso espero, je, con respecto a Lee y Hinata, bueno el capitulo final les dirá todo.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Pues Hanabi jamás fue a Silent Hill, pero fue muy mencionada en los recuerdos de Hinata.

Aryuri Lestat:: Pues tanto Neji como Sasuke fueron Boss, no muy fuertes, pero si resistentes.

DaRcK-YusHi: Gracias por el review.

Amai Kaoru: Je, pues Neji y Sasuke murieron, Tenten se salvo, pero Naruto debe llevarla a que la atiendan o se nos pela pal otro mundo también, con Lee y Hinata, bueno, ya lo sabras...

DREIGNUS: Je, originalmente la idea era otra, pero cambió mucho esta parte del fic, hey es cierto, decidí usar tus consejos y haré unos WHAT IF? De este fic con los finales bueno, mas bueno, malo y mas malo, además de un final comico, algo que jamás debe de faltar en Silent Hill.

Sharingan Uchiha: Gracias por el apoyo.

Dragon Herat: Gracias por el apoyo, je, la muerte es el principal ingrediente de Silent Hill, lo de Tenten con Lee, pues lo pensare, y recuerda que Lee solo esta en Silent Hill por casualidad, de allí que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Tenten – Haruno – chan: Bien, deseo concedido, Naruto salvo a Tenten, aunque bueno, el capitulo final quedo dividido en dos por eso, pero bueno, espero te guste.

Moni-chan o.O: Je, es que es drama y terror.

Shin-Kapo-Loko: Gracias por el apoyo.

Y para los que leen el fic "El Holocausto" pronto lo seguiré, además, ya falta poco para mi primer fic de comedía sobre la pareja Suigetsu/Karin, titulado "Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan" estara listo para dentro de una semana, espero les guste.


	19. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


	20. CAPITULO 18

**SILENT HILL**

Capitulo 18:

Naruto estaba consternado, el cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato se encontraba frente a él... ¿Pero que diablos hacía allí?

Has crecido muy fuerte y veo que con bastante salud hijo- dijo Minato mientras que caminaba a su alrededor mirándole.

¿Quién eres y por que te pareces tanto a Yondaime Hokage?- preguntó Naruto, Minato sonrió.

Por que yo soy el cuarto Hokage hijo... je, bueno, es obvio que no creas eso, ya que llevo cerca de 20 años muerto- dijo Minato sonriendo, Naruto estaba paralizado.

¡Demonios! ¡No te creo que seas el cuarto Hokage! ¡Y por que rayos me dices hijo!- exploto Naruto, Minato le miro con una sonrisa.

Por que lo eres... je es mas, tal vez no lo creas por que nuestros apellidos son distintos, ¿Pero no has notado el parecido? Bueno, es cierto, tu te pareces mas a tu madre pero... –dijo Minato mientras que reía.

Naruto estaba aturdido por la revelación... pero no podía creerlo, de seguro era alguna clase de treta de aquello que movía los hilos de Silent Hill para que se distrajera, de todos modos, estaba seguro que eso que controlaba a Silent Hill trataba de destruirlo.

¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es cierto?- preguntó mordaz, Minato sonrió.

Hijo, sabes, actualmente me arrepiento de lo que paso... la verdad es que yo amaba a Konoha, incluso di mi vida y a mi precioso hijo por ella... y esos infelices... te trataron como algo que hubiese surgido de una fosa séptica... no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpido como para pensar que esos imbeciles te tratarían como al héroe que eras- dijo Minato mientras que Naruto le miraba.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto.

Anda, no te hagas el occiso hijo, sabes que gracias a ti, Kyubi jamás destruyo Konoha, tu lo mantienes encerrado... y esos idiotas te han maltratado por proteger sus malagradecidos traseros- dijo Minato, Naruto estaba asombrado- Pero no es tarde hijo... siempre se puede hacer algo.

Naruto se alejo de él... ¿De que hablaba? ¿En que estaba pensando el considerado "Cuarto Hokage"? Levanto su pistola de nueva cuenta y apunto al sonriente rostro de su auto nombrado padre.

Naruto... se que pese a tu forma de comportarte, guardas un gran rencor contra todos ellos, es cierto que hay algunos buenos... pero no son ni el 5 por ciento de la aldea, no hijo, no es eso lo que debe de ser... Tu bien lo sabes, ellos no te dejaran ser Hokage, no importa cuanto lo merezcas, esa villa es fuerte, pero por que te tienen a ti... sin tu poder, no serían mas que un montón de fracasados que habrían sido sometidos por Orochimaru en un instante- dijo Minato con veneno en su voz, Naruto estaba asombrado.

No... tú no puedes ser el cuarto, él jamás hablaría así- dijo Naruto mientras que la pistola apuntaba a la cara de Minato, este solo suspiro.

Hijo, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me conoces si ni siquiera sabías que yo era tu padre?- dijo Minato con calma, Naruto no dejo de apuntar.

¿Sabes? Pensé que siendo mi hijo serias mas espabilado, pero veo que no lo eres, no me gusta lo que voy a tener que hacer, pero no me dejas opción- dijo Minato, mientras que se alejaba de Naruto, este solo le siguió con la mirada.

¡Quieto allí!- espeto Naruto con fuerza.

Pero Minato solo sonrió… y justo frente a los ojos de Naruto su piel empezó a cambiar… a un color naranja. Naruto estaba sorprendido… y mas aun cuando Minato se transformo en algo que el conocía bien…

Una versión mediana del poderoso Kyubi…

¡Santos dattebayos!- exclamo con sorpresa.

Tranquilo hijo… solo me uniré a ti… será un poco doloroso, pero cuando seamos uno podremos ir a Konoha y cobrarles a esos infelices todo lo que te hicieron- dijo Kyubi-Minato (KM) con una voz burlona.

¡Y una mierda! ¡Acaso te crees que te voy a dejar! ¡Primero muerto!- grito Naruto disparando con la pistola.

KM se movió con rapidez esquivando las balas, por lo que Naruto se empezó a mover también, mas el percutor dio en un espació vacio.

¡MIERDA!- grito cuando una delas colas del extraño Kyubi le impacto estrellándole contra la pared.

No te resistas hijo… eso solo incrementara tus heridas… deja que seamos uno y podrás obtener tu verdadera recompensa- dijo KM, Naruto solo gruño mientras que a manotazos recargaba el arma y se descolgaba la M16 del hombro, ya solo le quedaba un cargador.

Diablos… me rompió una costilla- dijo mientras que se levantaba con dificultad -¡Pero no pienso dejar que me derrotes así de fácil!- grito mientras que empuñaba la M16 y disparaba de nuevo..

¡ARRRRGGGG!- grito el KM, Naruto sonrió… no era como el verdadero… no era inmortal, sentía dolor… podía matarle… por desgracia, era muy rápido.

¡MIERDA!- grito al recibir otro colazo y salir volando contra la pared. El impacto fue tal que traspaso el muro, y el solo hecho de que había una cornisa amplia impidió que callera al vació..

Naruto escupió sangre… y vio con terror que el M16 estaba partido en dos, también se le había caído la pistola.

Trato de levantarse… pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se había fracturado otra costilla y parecía ser que también una pierna.

Je… y pensar que acabaría así… je… Hinata chan… Lee… perdónenme por no volver… Tenten… perdóname por dejarte a merced de ese monstruo…- dijo entrecortado… hasta que vio una imagen… una mujer pelirroja… parecida a el en su rostro… pero que le daba una sensación de confort…

"No te rindas… recuerda que en tus hombros no solo llevas el destino que tu padre dejo en ti… sino que también cargas con el destino de todos a tu alrededor… la joven Hinata, el joven Lee, Tenten… y la pequeña Aiko… no puedes dejarte vencer ahora… eso que vez allí, es solo la interpretación de tus rencores pasados… tomo la forma de uno de tus mas grandes miedos y uno de tus mas grandes anhelos"- dijo la pelirroja.

¿Quién…. Quien eres?- preguntó Naruto, la mujer sonrió.

"Llámame Kushina… pregúntale a Jiraiya chan y a Tsunade chan cuando vuelvas y lo entenderás"- dijo empezando a desaparecer.

¡Espera!- dijo Naruto y de pronto notó que el dolor había desaparecido… y recordó que aun le quedaba un dardo además del potente rifle de caza… por lo que se los descolgó y levantándose se dirigió de nuevo al campo de batalla.

KM le miro con fijeza y sonrío zorrunamente, Naruto solo empuño el rifle de dardos… un tiro… eso era todo… esa arma que le dio Ino le había ayudado mucho… y no debía desperdiciarla.

Es hora de acabar esto- dijo Naruto con seguridad, KM solo se río con fuerza.

¿Acaso crees que ese juguete me derrotara? Me subestimas hijo- dijo KM burlón.

No me llames así… tu… ¡Tu solo eres lo peor de mi mismo no me dejare engañar por ti!- grito con seguridad, KM solo bufó.

Vaya… así que te diste cuenta… je… si, es cierto, soy lo peor de ti… tu padre jamás habría dicho esto, ya que no vivió para saberlo, al igual que tu madre… Kyubi se ha ido alimentando de todos los males que te han hecho, preparándose para cuando tu estallaras… y Silent Hill nos dio la suficiente fuerza para poder enfrentarnos a ti… por desgracia no caíste en mi influencia… por lo que deberé matarte y tomar tu cuerpo por la fuerza- dijo KM mientras que su voz se hacía mas gruesa, pero Naruto sonrió.

No lo creo, tu te iras como un mal sueño ahora que se realmente lo que eres- dijo mientras que levantaba el rifle, KM se fue en su contra, pero Naruto solo espero…

…y esquivo en el último momento.

¡AHORA!- exclamo mientras que disparaba.

El dardo se alojo en el lomo del dantesco zorro, el cual aulló de dolor.

No importa que seas una criatura creada por mis rencores… una vez fuera en Silent Hill eres tan real como yo… y puedes morir… ahora lo entiendo… este lugar atrae a los pecadores y les ayuda a confrontar sus pecados… si es que sobreviven lo suficiente- dijo Naruto mientras que dejaba caer el rifle de dardos y se descolgaba el de caza.

¡Maldición!- espeto KM molesto, Naruto solo sonrío.

Anda, ¿No me digas que te dolió? Je, y eso que aun no empiezo- dijo Naruto mientras que apuntaba con el poderoso rifle.

¡ARGGG!

El gañido del pseudo Kyubi estremeció el lugar, pero el dardo empezó a hacer efecto con rapidez. Por lo que la velocidad de la criatura se redujo lo suficiente como para que Naruto lograra esquivarle… y empezar a disparar.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

La sucesión de disparos arrancaban grandes trozos de carne al zorro, que empezaba a babear y salivar de dolor, Naruto no cejo, disparaba, cortaba cartucho, volvía a disparar y cuando se acababan las balas recargaba con velocidad… hasta que el zorro se desplomo… el enorme morro del animal empezó a sacar humo negro… y Naruto vio que tomo forma humana…

…pero no era la de Minato… sino que mas bien… era él… Naruto solo abrió los ojos con confusión…

Triunfaste niño… je, quien diría que tu decisión sería superior a tu odio… je… de haberme aceptado… pudimos habernos divertido juntos… torturando a todos los que nos maltrataron…je… si… eso hubiera sido divertido- dijo el otro Naruto, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

Sé que un tiempo lo desee… pero no puedo permitirme eso… yo seré el próximo Hokage y como tal, no puedo tener rencores contra la villa que defenderé- dijo Naruto, el otro Naruto solo sonrío.

Bien… eres terco como una mula, je… igual que tu madre… ¿Sabes? Es una lastima que no decidieras unírteme… pero bueno… el destino se encargara de darme la razón…. Hasta entonces… solo esperare para ver tu ruina- dijo mientras que empezaba a escurrir sangre, Naruto le miro mientras que la criatura empezaba a derretirse.

Yo espero no volver a verte jamás- dijo con calma mientras que revisaba su equipo.

Solo le quedaban dos balas del rifle, sus pistolas estaban desparecidas… aunque aun le quedaba la motosierra… entonces escucho un tañido de campanas…. Y de pronto se percato de algo…

…todo había acabado…

Corrió a donde había dejado a Tenten y sonrió al ver que la chica aun estaba bien, la cargo y empezó a caminar, la bruma se expandió… y de pronto noto que el piso era distinto… sintió tierra.. la bruma se levanto y Naruto se percato de que estaba en el cementerio donde se encontró con Sakura la primera vez…

Me esta dejando ir… pero no creo que me deje volver por los cuerpos de los demás- dijo Naruto mientras que veía el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta al auto.

Salió del cementerio y camino con lentitud, Tenten dormía en sus brazos… al parecer estaba fuera de peligro, pero debía de volver a Konoha cuanto antes para que Tsunade le curara.

De pronto lo vio, el auto, alguien bajo de él y Naruto sonrió al ver a Lee quien se acerco corriendo a ellos, Hinata también salió del auto y corrió a ellos.

Naruto sonrió, Lee y Hinata atendieron a Tenten y entonces supo que lo que para él habían sido horas (¿Qué horas? ¡Días!) para ambos solo habían sido algunos minutos….

El grupo subió al auto… y Naruto vio que ya no había ningún bloqueo en el camino, lo encendió y emprendieron el regreso.

…la bruma se habría paso ante el auto… y pronto aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol… el grupo abandonaba Silent Hill… aunque Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía por los que no pudieron volver… Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji y Sasuke… no sabía como les diría a sus familiares y amigos que habían muerto… pero al menos… sabía que ya estaba en paz… ahora era el momento de mirar al frente y no rendirse…

…ya que Silent Hill podría volverlos a llamar en cualquier momento.

FIN.

Si, este es el final… pero aun falta el epilogo, además de los 4 finales alternativos… el llamado final "Bueno –" el final "Malo +", el "Malo –" y el Final "Alternativo".

Espero les haya gustado.

XxDark-SakuraxX: Gracias por el apoyo.

Ego Alter Alter Ego: Vaya le atinaste a casi todo, je, gracias por el apoyo

hiana-chan: si, Hinata esta viva

Baldur Prime: Gracias por el review.

Angel Of Suburvian: Gracias por el apoyo

NerwenInWonderland: Gracias, espero que te gusten los alternativos

Tenten-haruno-chan: Gracias por el apoyo.

Amai Kaoru: Je, que bueno que te gustase lo de las Cabezas Piramidales.

Aryuri Lestat: pues ya vez, Naruto era el jefe final del mismo Naruto

Nikora-chan: Gracias por el apoyo

Shin-Kapo-Loko: Gracias y suerte con tu fic.

KAKAxPAMExNEJI: En algunos casos si veían lo mismo, lo de Shikamaru, fue Chouji y lo de Tsunade se explica en el primer episodio, je y tranquis, el grupo sobrevivió.

Hibi-san: Que bueno que te gustase, espero que lo que sigue te agrade también.

Ruth: No hay problema.

Y espero que puedan leer mis próximos proyectos.

Por cierto, tengo un fic de One Piece Titulado "Soy Leyenda" y me gustaría que lo leyesen, ya que en base a él haré un versión de Naruto, es un fic de vampiros y drama.

Suerte a todos


	21. Epilogo

SILENT HILL

Epilogo:

Naruto se encontraba mirando el paisaje… 10 años habían pasado desde que fue a Silent Hill… 10 años que cambiaron su vida.

Después de volver a Konoha e informar de la muerte de sus amigos, Naruto vivió una vida relativamente tranquila… al año de volver se caso con Hinata y dos años después tuvo a su segundo hijo, Minato (recuerden que su primer hija fue Aiko)

Hinata tomo el liderazgo del clan Hyuga y disolvió el modo de manejarse del clan, desapareció el Souke y el Bouke uniéndose las ramas en una sola… mas tarde cedió el mando a Hanabi.

Tenten se recupero de sus heridas físicas lentamente, pero el desorden psicológico provocado por Neji, le ato a una larga rehabilitación… Lee estuvo con ella en todo momento sin abandonarla… después de 6 años Tenten estuvo lo suficientemente rehabilitada como para poder contraer nupcias con el joven de grandes cejas… y apenas hacía un año que tuvieron a su primer hijo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya le contaron a Naruto sobre su relación con Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki… lo que le dio por fin el saber sobre su origen… Tsunade falleció 8 años después… Jiraiya ahora ha fungido cabalmente la función de abuelo para Aiko y el pequeño Sasuke.

Con la muerte de Sasuke… aparentemente se dio fin a la raza Uchiha… ya que solo quedaba Itachi.

Después de la muerte de Shikamaru, Temari decidió quedarse en Konoha y criar a sus hijos allí, no se volvió a casar.

Naruto fue declarado Rokudaime de Konoha hacía 3 años, sin embargo el desarrollo de los ejércitos Nacionales le hicieron tener mucho menos trabajo… ya que los ninjas empezaron a ser obsoletos…

Sin embargo, Naruto miraba al futuro… los ninjas no desaparecerían… el se encargaría de modernizar Konoha y mantenerlos al día… era su misión.

Te veo pensativo- dijo una voz masculina y Naruto volteo y le sonrío a Kakashi.

Solo recordaba… ya hace 10 años… que todo cambio- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica.

Si, aun me parece increíble que solo quedemos tú y yo del Equipo 7- le respondió Kakashi inclinándose.

¿Sabe Sensei? Sakura y Sasuke se habrían sorprendido de saber que sentó cabeza… y mas de que la persona que lo atara fuera Anko Sensei- le dijo divertido, Kakashi se carcajeo levemente.

Si… ¿Aun les extrañas verdad?- le preguntó.

Un poco… espero que dondequiera que estén… puedan descansar en paz- dijo Naruto.

Supe que el Gobierno central ofreció amnistía a ninjas renegados- dijo Kakashi.

Yo también me entere… ¿Recuerdas que después de separarse de Orochimaru, Sasuke viajo con un grupo de tres personas que se alejaron de él en cuanto volvió a Konoha?- le preguntó Naruto.

Si… unos tales Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin… ¿Qué con ellos?- preguntó Kakashi.

Bueno, el presidente (puesto que los señores feudales desaparecieron) les dio el indulto y ahora se pasean por la capital como si nada- dijo Naruto con calma, Kakashi suspiro.

Ya veo… lo que me molesta, es que Itachi también haya recibido el indulto- dijo Kakashi molesto.

No se puede hacer nada… después de todo, Konoha ha dejado de ser una villa oculta y pronto aprobara el gobierno central, el convertirla en la capital de los nuevos estados, je, que ironía, pensar que ahora incluso tendremos una constitución estatal… eso destruirá por completo la tradición ninja- dijo Naruto mientras que levantaba un fajo de papeles.

Bueno… al menos no nos desaparecieron- dijo Kakashi, Naruto asintió.

Me sentiré raro… no tengo ni tres años de ser Hokage y ya tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a que me llamen Alcalde- dijo divertido.

Bueno… Hokage seguiras siendo… solo que ya no tendrás el mismo poder político, eso es todo… ha bueno, ya debo marcharme, Anko me espera y recuerda que no puedo hacer esperar a mi mujer- dijo Kakashi, Naruto asintió mientras que Kakashi desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Naruto se levanto…

Y el recuerdo de Silent Hill regreso a su mente… nunca… ni siquiera después de 10 años había podido olvidar dicho lugar… pese a haber redimido su rencor y odio a los que le maltrataron… el recuerdo aun le traía pesadillas… era una suerte que no hubiera tenido problemas con Hinata a causa de sus recuerdos… y que ella aceptase lo que paso entre Ino y él…

Además del hecho de que aceptase cuidar de Aiko como madre adoptiva.

Solo algo le preocupaba…

El recuerdo de aquella noche de fiesta hace apenas un par de meses… Hinata no había acudido y el se había pasado de copas… no supo como… pero despertó la mañana siguiente al lado de Hanabi Hyuga… el esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada, ya que le costo mucho que Hinata confiara de nuevo en los hombres… como para que una estúpida borrachera lo arruinara todo…

…por desgracia… sabía que Hanabi estaba embarazada… y su única esperanza radicaba en que el bebe fuera fruto de la relación que llevaba la joven Hyuga con su amigo Konohamaru… ya que no quería pensar en las consecuencias de lo contrario…

…como terminar regresando a Silent Hill…

Suspiro y observo la creciente villa… no… la creciente ciudad de Konoha… hace mucho que había dejado de ser una pequeña villa… y sus problemas habían crecido.

Es hora de dejar de pensar en mis problemas y empezar a pensar en mi ciudad… no debo de rendirme… si algo aprendí de ese lugar, fue que hay cosas aun peores que una mala vida- dijo sonriendo.

Es hora de volver a casa- dijo mientras que caminaba de regreso.

FIN… DEL FINAL BUENO+

Espero les haya gustado el epilogo… como verán, aunque fue el mejor final, no le deje la vida en rosa a Naruto, je, un pequeño desliz con Hanabi se me antojaba, al menos con Tenten mejore el hecho de que terminara quedándose con Lee.

Pronto empezare con el final bueno-… espero les guste.

Hikari-05: Gracias por el review, pronto empezaran los alternativos.

Lucera: Pues haré un final similar al de los marcianos… pero solo espera.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el apoyo, je, en Silent Hilll se maneja la relatividad, por eso es que lo que para Naruto fueron días, para Lee y Hinata solo fueron minutos.

Tenten-haruno-chan: Pues si… eso pasara en uno de los finales, pero espero quedar a la altura.

Angel of Suburvian: Bueno, con Lee… solo espera a ver uno de los finales alternativos, je, eso lo explicara.

Baldur Prime: Gracias por tu apoyo y por aceptar leer "Soy Leyenda"

Shin-Kapo-Loko: Bueno, si metí un poco de LeeTenten, espero te guste… y tranqs, todos tenemos un inició duro.

Amai Kaoru: Bien, espero te guste el Epilogo.

Suerte a todos.

Nos vemos en el Final Bueno-


End file.
